


Love in Lincoln

by lycan13



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), Hercules (1997), Mulan (1998), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Tangled (2010), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Acting, Break ups and make ups, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 57,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycan13/pseuds/lycan13
Summary: Anna is in love with her older sister Elsa but is too scared to tell her. The two are going to Lincoln University in England and make friends along the way. After an accidental kiss feelings come out. Will Elsa accept, and if she does, what will their new friends think?
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Briar Rose/Jane Porter, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hercules/Megara (Disney), Merida & Briar Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. *Chapter 1*: New Country, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone wondering, no, this is not mine. Shit I can't even remember who wrote this, n1stail maybe? Anyway I tried getting a hold of them awhile back and they never answered. I just felt everyone had the right to read this story. I they contact me and ask me to take it down I will. Until then enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Lincoln.

Elsa leant back into her seat, sighing uncomfortably as she gripped the armrest. "Elsa, are you okay?"

She looked up at Anna who was wrapped up in purple and gold hoodie with a concerned look on her face. Taking hold of her sister's hand Elsa smiled, "I'm fine."

"Uh – I would believe you if your hands weren't super sweaty. Not that is really bothers me, it's just a little, uh wet."

Elsa pulled her hand away, wiping it on her blue, waist length jacket, "I will be fine, the flight is only two hours after all." She leant forward peering out of the window next to Anna, "And the weather looks fine, so all should be good."

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking and Olaf Air welcomes you on-board. Today we shall be travelling to Manchester which will take approximately two hours. Now if you could pay attention to the front of the plane, our lovely flight crew will demonstrate the safety procedures."

Anna, being the ever so nosey girl she is, leant over Elsa to take a look at the flight attendant. "Oh she's hot." She looked up at her sister who had a blush across her face, "Don't you think?"

"I suppose she does have a certain annual member of the mile high club appeal." Elsa glanced over to Anna's pert backside, which was now waving itself in the air like a proud baboon. "Y- You do know that backsides are meant for sitting on, not waving about?"

_Oh yes, my plan to get her to check me out worked._

The copper haired girl reluctantly sat back down in her place, fastening her seatbelt, "God Elsa, no wonder you never get laid if that is how you think."

"Bu – Wha – My sex life is no concern of yours."

"Oh sure it is, you are my sister after all, and we are supposed to share everything…" Anna felt a heat rise through her cheeks, "Did that sound as wrong to you as it did to me?"

Elsa just nodded as she watched her sister bury herself into her shoulder in shame and embarrassment. "Everyone is going to hate me aren't they if I say those sorts of things?"

The younger girl sighed when she felt her sisters, albeit cold but comforting hands running through her hair, "No they won't."

"How do you know?"

"If I managed to make friends being a social recluse, you will make them easily."

Anna was now watching out of the window, her head still firmly on her sister's shoulder. "Why did you choose to study abroad? You hate going out and hate planes even more."

"I don't know, a chance to change who I am, to become a better person, to get out of this rut. Why did you choose to come with me?"

"Because the last three years without you at home were unbearable, it was like when mama and papa died all over again, only you weren't on the other side of your door."

Hearing her little sister say such things made Elsa's heart burn with sadness and guilt. She had always been a bit of a loner, spending more time in her room studying than playing outside with her friends. But when their parents died she became even more isolated, only leaving her room to pee, eat and go to school when Gerda, her guardian, forced her.

She would listen to Anna sit outside of her bedroom door, crying for Elsa, crying for mama and papa to come back, and all that Elsa would do was sit on the other side, feeling as the guilt overwhelmed her.

"Oh my God, Elsa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Anna looked into her sister's eyes as she wiped away her tears.

_God even when crying she is beautiful._

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do… oh shit, the plane is moving."

Anna held her sister's hand, "Elsa, it will be okay."

"Yes." She chuckled half-heartedly to herself, "Of course it is."

* * *

_Two hours later_

"I have to say Elsa, I didn't know one person could throw up that much. I thought you were going to use all the sick bags on the plane." Elsa grumbled in reply, pulling her duffle bag across the floor, "Elsa, are you struggling? I can carry it if you like and you can wheel my bag."

The blonde haired girl just turned, grabbing the suitcase from her sister's hand while dropping her bag on the floor. She glanced up for a moment, looking at her sister's slim figure, now missing a hoodie, "I uh – I'm sorry about your hoodie."

"Ah don't worry about it, not like it was my favorite hoodie or anything."

Elsa just groaned in response, she didn't need any more guilt. Noticing that Elsa was slowly placing her arms around her body, Anna grabbed her sister, pulling her into her chest, "I'm sorry, I was joking. My God, you are so emotional. Did someone forget to have their coffee this morning?" Anna was met with a hard stare. "I take that as a yes. Now come on, put a smile on your pretty, abnormally pale face and let's get moving before we miss our train."

However, instead of letting go, Anna held onto her sister for a few more seconds, breathing in deeply. _Ah she smells of flowers … eugh and vomit._

* * *

Normally the younger sister loved trains, she loved the seats, the sounds they made on the tracks and more than anything she loved the space she had to walk around, which was lovely after a two hour flight with a pukey older sister. However, Anna felt somehow disappointed by this train, it wasn't horrid by any means, it was clean, with lovely purple seating and even lamps on the tables. Just things really bugged her. "It's not the Hogwarts express."

Elsa looked at her sister with a look of disbelief as she put their bags on the overhead storage, "You do know it doesn't exist right?"

"I know it doesn't exist, I was just – I don't know, hoping all British trains were like that."

A young girl, with bright blonde, abnormally long hair laughed as she took a seat on the opposite table to the two sisters, followed by a slightly older man with brown hair and a pathetic amount of facial hair. "I have to say I was hoping the same."

The man rolled his eyes at the girl, "But you also thought we were going to fly here by Thestral."

"Hey, I didn't think that, I was just _hoping_ that would be the case."

"Thestral's don't even exist."

"A girl can dream!" The girl looked back over to the sisters who looked a bit concerned, "I'm Rapunzel by the way, and this is my boyfriend, Eugene."

Eugene gave a slightly sultry smile, "Hi."

"Oh – uh – hi, I'm Anna and this is my sister Elsa. Where are you two from? You have an interesting accent."

"Corona, it's in Germany. What about you?"

"A little place called Arendelle which is in Norway."

Rapunzel sat back, crossing her arms, she was now deep in thought, "Hmm, Arendelle, that sounds familiar."

Eugene snapped his fingers, "Weren't they host of Eurovison a couple of years back?"

Elsa brought her hand to her mouth to cover a slight chuckle, "No, that was Oslo."

Anna sat herself down, putting her feet on the seat next to her, "You probably read it about it on Wikipedia or something."

Rapunzel nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you could be right. So what brings you two here?"

"We are going to the University of Lincoln to study."

The long haired, blonde girl sat up, squealing, "Oh my God, really? So are we, I will be doing fine art and Eugene is doing his second year of business, but only as an Erasmus thingy...thing. What are you studying?"

"Uh, I'm going to start my first year of Drama, and Elsa is doing her Masters in Architecture."

Rapunzel and Anna were no longer able to hide their excitement, so much so that the two sisters no longer had seats spare next to them. The two girls talked non-stop for the next three hours, Eugene and Elsa getting to odd chance to interject before being talked over again.

"We should meet up again later, I heard there is a great night out arranged for the international students in a couple of days."

"Oh I don – " Before Elsa had chance to finish her sentence, Anna interrupted. "Oh my God, that sounds like a great idea. Why don't we swap numbers so we can meet up?"

After another five minutes talking the couples went their separate ways through the maze of on campus accommodation. "Why did you have to say yes?"

"What? It will be fun. You need to go out more." When Anna looked at Elsa, she could tell her sister was pissed, so she used to one tactic that always worked for her, the pout. "Oh come on Elsa, just this once, just for me?"

Elsa put her hands up in the air in defeat, "Fine, just this once."

"Yay!" Anna took her sisters arm, pulling her closer, "I wuv you."

"Ha, I love you too. Now come on, let's go find your flat."

As Elsa walked away, suitcase in hand Anna stood and watched the beauty that was her sister. She knew the feelings she had for Elsa were wrong, but, God she didn't care. Anna had spent so many years trying to suppress her feelings, telling herself she was sick. But she couldn't do it anymore, so now she embraces them in silence, admiring her sister's platinum blonde hair, the way her trousers hugged her hips as she glided across the pavement with such power and authority. Elsa might have felt uneasy getting attention, but boy, did she know how to command a room, even if it was by accident.

"Hey, you coming?"

"Oh, uh – yes."

_God I wish I was._

* * *

"Jesus Christ, is this where I am living?"

Anna moved her glances across a stained magnolia corridor with two large, blue doors on either side of her, "Oh here we are, your room."

The younger sister took a deep breath before entering, the room was small, with a desk/wardrobe, a single bed and the smallest en-suite known to man. "Do they really expect me to live here?"

"Of course they do, and trust me, if I can do it so can you. Now come on, let's put your clothes away, claim a shelf in the fridge then you can come to mine to have dinner."

Dinner couldn't come quick enough for Anna, she was so pleased to finally get out of that flea pit she is expected to call home for the year. Unfortunately there was something, or rather someone Anna was not expecting. Elsa's insanely hot French house-mate, Belle. The older sister leant over to Anna, whispering in her ear as Belle served the pasta, "I told you she was hot." Anna started to feel jealous and had to bite her tongue in fear of saying something stupid. "Too bad she has a boyfriend." Then sudden relief, Elsa was still 'hers' for now.

"So Anna, what are you studying?"

_God, even her accent is hot. Curses._

"Huh? Oh, Drama and you?"

Belle took a sip of her wine before answering, "I am doing my Masters in Creative Writing."

_Fuck, and she's smart, no wonder Elsa likes her._

"Anna, are you okay?"

The copper haired girl jerked her head up at the mention of her name, "Yes Elsa, I'm fine, I was just in my own little world."

"Ah, your sister is a true creative. I bet she spends a lot of time with her head in the clouds."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "That is an understatement."

"Hey, I am here you know? I can hear you."

"Oh pardon Anna, I didn't mean to be rude."

Anna just shrugged and mumbled 'It's fine' under her breath.

* * *

When dinner was over, Elsa walked her sister back to halls, she watched as Anna muttered to herself, her hands in her pockets. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, why would you think anything is wrong?"

"Because you are muttering to yourself, so tell me, is something bothering you?"

The girl watched as her sister stood closer, wrapping her arms around her waist as she would so often do, much to Anna's mixture of delight and displeasure. Her eyes darted over Elsa's pink lips then up to her deep blue eyes which were perfectly outlined with eyeliner and deep purple eye shadow.

"God I want to kiss her."

A blush came across Anna's freckled cheeks as realization set in. _Oh crap, did I just say that out loud?_ She closed her eyes, expecting the worst, but instead was met with laugher. As her eyelids slowly parted she saw Elsa laughing, "Oh Anna, I already told you that Belle had a boyfriend."

_Wait what? Oh thank God, she thought I was talking about Belle._

"Actually I Uh –"

_No, play along you idiot!_

"Actually what?"

Anna started to laugh, "Oh nothing, forget I said anything. Oh look, we are already at my apartment." She gave Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs, "See you tomorrow, bye."

Elsa was just stood a bit confused as to what had just happened, "Uh – okay, bye?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. To all haters, go fuck yourself.  
> This is what I say to you  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-IPVLNBDmU


	2. *Chapter 2*: One drink too many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do college kids do when they don't have classes the next morning? They get drunk!

"Come on, come on!"

Anna laughed, trying to pull her hand away from Rapunzel, "Blondie, chill, the club isn't going anywhere."

"I know, but there are free shots. Oh look, there is one of my flatmates. Hey, Kristoff!"

A tall muscular man turned to the small group, a smile across his face. "Oh hey Rapunzel…and Rapunzel's friends. I'm Kristoff."

Rapunzel linked arms with Kristoff and Eugene, a large smile across her face. "This is Anna and her sister Elsa. You’ll never guess what, they are from Norway too. Then this is Belle."

Kristoff just nodded, "Cool, nice to meet you, now come on we better get in before all the free shots go."

Elsa stood at the entrance for a moment watching her sister and their new friends enter the club before letting out a big sigh. Anna, clearly noticing the sigh turned back to her sister, "Are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess."

Anna hooked her arm through Elsa's smiling at the texture of silk against skin.

_I love it when she wears this shirt._

"You do know you will be fine right?"

"I know, I'm just not a big fan of people."

Anna pulled Elsa into a tight hug, "Well then forget about everyone else and just focus on me. Does that sound good?"

The older sister just nodded in agreement before being pulled into the club, where a wave of awful music smashed her full force. "Jesus Christ Almighty, this is some shit music."

Anna started to bob up and down, swaying her hips as she walked over to the bar, "I dunno, I quite like it."

"You would, you have an awful taste in music."

"Yeah well – you are just a party pooper."

Elsa scoffed at her sister's comment, "Really Anna? That is the best you can come up with?"

Anna shoved a shot in her sisters hand, "Oh whatever! Now come on, drink this."

For a moment the blonde girl felt like protesting, but she thought, since she was already here she might as well have some fun. Even if it meant having a shot or two. So she downed it. Unfortunately the moment the alcohol hit her throat she cringed, "What is that?"

Anna was now happily dancing by the bar with Rapunzel, "No idea, but it is God awful. Fancy another?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, why not."

* * *

An hour or so passed and Elsa was very close to being totally hammered, as her tolerance for the awful music increased she let go and started to dance with Belle, who was equally drunk. Anna, who was now at the bar buying a pitcher was unaware of the 'dancing' going on behind her, it was only when she heard some whooping did she turn back. Only to see her sister grinding up against Belle, who seemed more than happy with the attention.

No longer caring about the drink she had paid for, but not yet receive, the copper haired girl stormed across the floor and slowly started to worm her way between her sister and the French woman. After a beat or two she was finally the one being ground up against, and she didn't mind it.

She was too drunk to care what the people around her thought and clearly Elsa didn't mind either as she turned to face her sister, their hips moving in sync, her arms around Anna's next.

_Fuck she is hot._

Anna couldn't keep her eyes off Elsa, her light blue, silken shirt now clinging to her slight frame as her body started to perspire. She bit her lip as she felt Elsa's jean clad thigh brush against her own, exposed thigh.

_Oh thank fuck I am wearing shorts._

Belle, who was now exhausted from the dancing stood by Rapunzel, Eugene and Kristoff, "They seem close…"

Rapunzel just shrugged, "They are enjoying the atmosphere, let them be."

The sisters spent the rest of the evening joint at the hip, so much so that when the group decided to head home at three o'clock in the morning, Anna had to carry Elsa. "Ugh, come on, you are almost there."

"Y- you know Anna, I love you."

Anna sighed, wishing what Elsa was saying was true. She knew she did love her, just not in the way she wanted her to. "I know."

Finally they reached home, Anna gently placed her sister on the bed, "Right, you stay here, I will go pee then I'll be right back."

Elsa rolled in the bed laughing, "I'll be waiting."

_God, I wish you really meant that._

As Anna walked back into Elsa's room she got the most pleasant shock of her life. Elsa, now fully naked, bending over in front of the door as she stumbled, trying to pick her clothes off the floor. The copper haired girl hesitated for a moment, before running over and helping her sister stand straight, "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I – I can't sleep with clothes on."

"Okay, well now you are comfortable, go back into bed."

Elsa giggled when she felt her sister's hand brush against her nipple by accident as she tried to get her to bed. "Heh – you groped me."

"No I never!"

Elsa turned to kiss Anna, just hitting her lips, "Yes you did! You little perv."

Anna was now starting to feel impatient, "Elsa, are you going to go into bed or not?"

"Oh, is that an invitation?"

_Fuck sake._

Letting go of her sister, Anna turned back to the door. "Get yourself to bed." With that Elsa was left in darkness, unsure for a few moments on how to actually get into bed. While Anna sat at the bottom of the stairs, her body filled with a mixture of anger and want.

_Why does she have to say such things? It's at moments like this that I wish I was a normal lesbian, without unholy feelings towards my own, fucking, sister._

She slammed her hands against her head. "Anna, are you okay?"

Anna just scoffed in reply, "I'm fine thanks Belle."

"Okay, well I am going to bed. You can sleep on the sofa if you want."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight."

Belle was given a grunt as a reply.

* * *

"Ah shit, my head." Elsa peeped her head out from under her covers, hissing at the light that tried to burn out her retinas. "Fuck."

Before Elsa had a chance to go back to sleep a gentle knock, "Elsa? Are you awake?"

"I am either awake and dying or dead. At this moment I hope it is the latter."

Anna pushed the door open with her hip as she carried a tray with a fruit and hot chocolate, "I brought you breakfast." _Not like you deserve it after last night._

"What are you doing here?"

"I stayed the night."

Elsa cringed as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, any movement felt like a stampede of rhinos were running through her head, "What time is it?"

Anna sat on the edge of the tiny single bed, watching her sister, "Eleven."

"What? What time did we get in?"

"Sometime after three I think. How's your head?"

"Awful. Doesn't yours hurt?"

"Not really…What are you staring at?"

Elsa blushed as she looked at her sister who was wearing tight jeans and a slightly oversize t-shirt that was lopsided, showing off the freckles that painted her shoulder, "I am sure you weren't wearing that last night."

The younger sister giggled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Haha, no, I got up early this morning to go back to mine so I could shower and get changed. Which is something you should do, because you stink of alcohol."

"You're rig – where are my clothes?"

"You took them off last night, remember?"

"No…."

Anna chuckled, "what do you remember?"

The blonde girl rubbed her temples as she tried to think, she was only able to get a few blurry snippets, nothing past her second beer. She had always been a lightweight, but as a particular memory flashed in her mind she regretted ever drinking in the first place. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"The way we danced together…."

Anna blushed, and tried to keep a smile off her face, "Yeah, it was – "

"Oddly enjoyable."

"Wait, what?"

"No, I mean, I enjoyed the dancing and letting my hair down. Just a shame it was with my sister."

_Of course that is what she meant. There is no way she would admit she did want to dance with you that way. You are the only sick one here._

Standing up, Anna pulled her bra strap back onto her shoulder, "Yeah, I uh – I best get going, I need to enroll and everything. So I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah sure."

She gave Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek before hurriedly leaving her house, leaving Elsa sat in her bed, brushing her cheek with her slim fingers. A smile came across her face as her fingers moved to her lips.

A sudden realization hit Elsa, she slammed her hands down on the bed next to her. "Fuck, get yourself together Elsa. She is your sister." She peeled the covers off her legs, peering at a noticeable damp patch on her bedding, "God, you are so going to hell."


	3. *Chapter 3*: Hail to the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 sisters annoying their friend.

Elsa winced as she left the lecture theater and out into the sun filled, glass architecture building. "That was so boring."

A tall, blonde woman wearing a black skirt and tight fitting beige shirt pushed up her glasses while yawning. "I know what you mean. It sent me to sleep."

"Briar, everything sends you to sleep."

As the two women made their way through the building, a familiar red streak of hair caught Elsa's eye followed by a squeal. "Elsa, over here!"

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Elsa glared at Briar, "What? No, that's my sister."

The taller woman winced, "Oh sorry. You just don't look similar, it's your hair."

"Really? We always get told we look the same." The two women made their way over to Anna who was leant against the glass entrance. "Hey Anna. How was your first day?"

"It was really great, yours?"

"Boring as sin. Oh by the way this is Briar Rose."

The two girls shook hands, "You can call me Briar or BR." She turned to Elsa, "Okay, closer up I can see the resemblance."

"What are you talking about?"

Elsa just flicked her wrist, "Ah Briar thought you were my girlfriend, clearly she needs new glasses."

Anna's heart skipped a beat. _Girlfriend? Oh how I wish I was._

"I think you might have scared you sister into a catatonic state."

Elsa clicked her fingers in front of her sister's face, "Hey, Earth to Anna. Are you in there?"

"Huh, what?"

"You really zoned out."

Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I uh – sorry."

Briar made her way out of the door, still facing the two sisters, "Come on, we should get some lunch. McDonald's sound good?"

The two sisters nodded in agreement, before they both winced "Briar – "

Before the blonde girl had a chance to turn to see what Elsa and Anna were looking so worried about, a girl charged into her, knocking her to the floor. Briar looked up at the mass of red curls running away from her, archery bow in hand and tartan jumper wrapped around her waist. "Sorry BR! I'm late!"

Briar huffed, blowing a piece of hair from her face before shouting, "Merida, watch where you're going!" And later muttering under her breath, "Stupid bloody Scott."

Anna helped her new acquaintance back on her feet, "Are you okay?"

Briar nodded as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Yes thank you. Merida is always rushing around like a mad woman. She needs to learn to watch where she is walking."

"Uh – but you were walking backwards, pot, kettle, black." Anna was met with a stern stare. "I – Uh, sorry?"

Elsa draped her arm across her sister's shoulder, "Don't mind _Aurora_ , she is just grumpy after not sleeping enough in our lecture."

"Wait, what? Aurora? I thought your name was Briar Rose."

"It is, my parents named me after the book 'Little Briar Rose' unfortunately when I was in school, people would think it be cool to call me Aurora after the Disney Princess." She glared at Elsa, "Now I am an adult and I still can't shake the name."

Anna leant over to her sister, whispering loudly, "Now you mention it, she does sort of look like Princess Aurora, don't you think? Although Aurora doesn't wear glasses."

Briar was starting to get pissed off. "Yeah, nor does she have Briar's temper. But she does have her sleeping habits."

"Of what, laying there waiting for a hot guy to kiss her? That's a bit weird."

The blonde woman puts her arms up in the air, "You know what? I give up, call me what you want, I'm going to get some lunch."

Anna and Elsa jogged over to Briar as she stormed away, "Ah come on Briar. We were just joking."

* * *

Briar looked at her friend's suspiciously as she took a bite of her over-salted chip, "What are you two whispering about?"

Elsa smiled, "Oh nothing."

A few moments past before Anna got out of her seat, "Well I best be going."

Elsa took hold of her sister's hands, "But when will I see you again?"

"Oh never, never!"

Elsa's faced dropped, "Never?"

Anna let out a slight smile, "Well, maybe, someday."

Joy spread across Elsa's face. Briar on the other hand was not amused, "When, tomorrow?"

Anna took a step back, "Oh no, this evening!"

"Where?"

Anna turned and ran towards the door before turning back to Elsa, "At the cottage … in the glen."

With that the copper haired girl left the restaurant for a few seconds before returning and sitting back beside her sister. "So what did you think?"

Briar took a slurp of her milkshake, the look of annoyance across her face, "You two are so evil."

Anna bowed her head, "Oh no, we are not evil, we are just humble servants who are not worthy to be in the presence of such beauty."

Both sisters raised their arms up and said in unison, "Hail to the Princess Aurora!"

Briar just covered her face with her hand while she glanced around at the people who were watching them. "I am not with them."


	4. *Chapter 4*: Queen of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play the most dangerous game ever invented.

Anna sat in the main atrium, reading a script while eating a hot cross bun, she was concentrating so hard on learning the lines for this small play she didn't realize two of her flat mates had sat themselves at the table.

The taller, brunette girl leant to her friend, "I don't think I've seen her concentrate this hard, I'm worried she is going to burst a blood vessel."

The other girl laughed, "I think you're right." She extended her hand forward, shaking Anna's arm causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Jesus Christ. Mulan, Meg, what are you doing here?"

Meg crossed her arms, "We agreed to meet for lunch."

"Lunch? But it's only –" Anna pulled her oversized sleeve up, reading the time on her watch, "Ten minutes past twelve. God, I've been sitting here for two hours."

Mulan leant back in her chair, tucking her legs under her, "What happened to your lesson?"

"Cancelled, burst pipe in the studio,"

Meg couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes, "And we are paying £14,000 for the privilege of not learning. I knew I should have stayed in Greece."

"I know, Elsa calculated we pay £30 an hour."

Mulan clapped her hands together, "Enough of this depressing money talk. We need to talk about where we are going out tonight."

Anna groaned, "But we went out two days ago,"

Meg started to play with the ends of her hair as she stared at Anna, "Yes, and that is two days that I have not slept with anyone."

"Oh heaven forbid you go more than a few hours without having your legs wrapped around a guy's face."

"You are just jealous that people find me irresistible."

"More like easy."

Mulan put her hands in the air, "Whoa, focus. Meg, Anna, stop arguing, we _are_ going out."

Anna shrugged before going back to her script, "Alright, but where? I really don't fancy shuffle or Lola's."

"I was thinking that gay club around the corner."

Meg put her hands up, "Whoa, I am not gay and neither are you, so why would we go?"

Mulan extended her hand out to Anna, "She is, plus I heard it is a really great place. I was also planning on dressing up."

"Dressing up?"

* * *

Anna's jaw dropped at she looked at Mulan who had her hair in a beanie that was precariously balanced on the back of her head, a loose fitting shirt with a red dragon on the back and baggy jeans. "I didn't think this is what you meant Mulan when you said dressing up."

Mulan put her arms around her two friends, "Call me Ping. I am planning on going in there as a guy to hit on all the hot gays."

Meg rolled her eyes, "And you don't think they will notice you are lacking something down there?"

'Ping' smiled, "Don't worry, I packed, plus I'm not planning on sleeping with any of them, it's just a bit of harmless fun."

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me here, I have a deadline in two days."

"Oh come on Elsa, we all know you will have already finished it by now. You are just using that as an excuse to go home."

Anna was right, she always made sure her projects were done at least two days before the deadline, just in case there were any unforeseen events, such as being dragged out with her sister and friends.

"Oh my God look at Eugene, looks like he has already found himself a friend."

Elsa squinted her eyes to look across the room, she watched as Eugene was backed into a corner by a smaller man, his face full of nerves and uncertainty. "Hang on, isn't that Mulan?"

After a few minutes of laughing at the brunette's expense and a few more dancing, the sisters decided to head outside for a bit of fresh air where they were hit by a cloud of smoke. "Jesus, why do that so close to the door?"

Meg raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip, "Well I am sorry."

Elsa looked at her sister before whispering, "What's up with her?"

"She is probably annoyed that she can't find a man to sleep with." The three girls turned to see Rapunzel walking out of the door, a smile across her face, her phone waving in her air, "You never guess what I have."

The small group huddled around Rapunzel's phone as they watched a video of Mulan, or in this case Ping and Euguene having a hot kissing session in the corner of the club. Anna felt a blush go across her face as she laughed hard, "Oh God, look at his face, it's a mixture of pleasure and disbelief. Doesn't this bother you?"

The blonde girl shook her head, "Not in the slightest, I gave Mulan permission to pursue him."

"Why?"

"Bit of fun."

* * *

At one point during the night the small group ended up at Anna's place, sat on the floor in a circle around an array of playing cards. The copper haired girl pulled a card, putting it down on the table, "Nine, so rhyme, uh cat."

"Fat."

"Hat."

"Sat."

Everyone's eyes looked at Elsa, who was now very close to passing out from drinking, "Uh – fat?"

Anna inched Elsa's drink closer to her, "We already had that one, you need to drink." The girl sighed before downing the drink, cringing as it burnt its way down her throat.

"I – I have had enough of this game. I keep losing."

Meg lit a cigarette, "I agree, this is a boring game."

"Meg, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't smoke in here? Hang your head out of the window."

The skinny woman stood up, giving Anna a half-hearted salute before walking to the window, "You're the boss."

After ten minutes of arguing everyone agreed to go old school and play truth or dare. "Mulan, you first, truth or dare."

Mulan smiled, "Truth."

Rapunzel frowned, "Okay, if you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?"

The girl scouted around, her eyes going from person to person until she settled on Eugene who was passed on at the breakfast bar. "Mr. Fitzherbet over there. Okay Elsa, truth or dare?"

For a moment she contemplated for a moment as she played with the Queen of hearts that was in her hands. "Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on at the moment?"

Anna watched her sister carefully as she started to play with the card even more, a blush going across her face. "I – uh – "

"Come on, spit it out… Oh my God it is someone in here isn't it? That's why you don't want to say."

"What? No – I mean, it's just…."

Elsa felt as if she was being cornered, her eyes darting from Mulan who was looking suspicious and Anna, who for one reason or another looked slightly hurt. Her heart was pumping faster, her body temperature starting to rise. She had to get out of here, so the blonde haired woman stood up, grabbed Meg by the wrist, pulling her towards the door, "We are going to get some fresh air."

Mulan sat back in a humph, "Well, that wasn't fun." She looked up at Anna who was blushing, "Anna, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Is it my go?"

"If you want."

"Give me a dare."

* * *

"What the hell happened there?

Elsa hands were shaking, "Give me a cigarette."

"But you don't smoke."

"I don't care, just give me one."

Meg passed her one reluctantly, "Alright, so tell me, what happened back there?"

"It's just – I uh, uh – fuck, - um – I."

"Are you always this articulate?"

Elsa took a drag before nearly coughing up a lung, "It's – It's complicated."

"Isn't it always? Now come on, let's go back inside."

"But I haven't finished my cigarette."

Meg rose her eyebrow, "I know, but clearly you can't handle it and I don't want to be the one to go to prison for your death after you cough up a lung."

"I am a big girl you know, I can look after myself."

"I'm sure you can, I bet you can tie your own shoes and everything. But that doesn't change anything, upstairs now."

* * *

Anna put her hands up in the air, "No, no I can't do that."

Rapunzel poked her friend with a paintbrush she normally kept stored behind her ear, "Tough, you have to. If you don't do this dare then you will forfeit and have to do a worse one."

_I don't know what could be worse than this._

"So all I have to do is kiss the first person to walk through the door?" The two girls nodded in unison. "Alright, fine." She stood herself up, ready and waiting. _Please be Meg, please, please._

For a moment Anna thought she was going to have a heart attack when she saw Elsa walk through the door first.

_Fuck!_

She looked down at Rapunzel who had a smile on her face, encouraging Anna to do her dare. So she took a deep breath and stormed forward to her sister. "Anna, are you o – "

Before Elsa had a chance to finish her sentence, Anna grabbed her wrists, pulling her into a deep kiss. For a moment Elsa kept her eyes open in shock, but as she relaxed into the kiss she closed them, enjoying the moment. Anna wanted to push the kiss further, but knew she couldn't, not with her friends here and especially when the girl she was kissing was her own sister.

The kiss lasted for less than half a minute, but for the girls it felt like an eternity. As they pulled away Elsa just stared at her younger sister, her chest heaving and a delicate pink hue on her cheeks. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa couldn't reply, her sister just kissed her. She wasn't sure what to do so she just stood there. Anna turned to her friends, "I – I think I broke her."

As the night went on, Elsa just sat on the sofa, her legs up to her chest, staring at the playing card that was still in her hand. She looked up, confused as to where everyone went, "Anna, where is everyone?"

"Oh, Meg and Mulan are in bed and everyone else went home."

Elsa grunted as she pulled herself off the sofa, nearly losing her balance. As an automatic reaction Anna grabbed her sister by the waist to steady her, only to have her hands pushed away. _I never should have kissed her._

"I – I should probably go home."

"Elsa, you are in no state to walk home. Stay here for the night, you can have my bed."

The older sister shook her head, while she ran her fingers through her disheveled, pushed back fringe. "No, its fine, I can't take your bed. I – I'll sleep on the sofa."

Anna gave her sister a nod, she wanted to protest but knew she wouldn't get anywhere. She leant in to give her sister a kiss on the forehead to say goodnight, but stopped herself at the last minute. "Goodnight." She turned and made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up to the smell of chocolate, which she found most unusual. As she sat up her eyes focused on a small plate of truffles on her desk, accompanied by the Queen of Hearts playing card. Picking up the card, Elsa had written in her perfectly formed script style handwriting, 'Sorry about pushing you away last night. Let me buy you lunch to make up for it. Love Elsa x'

Anna closed her eyes as she held the card to her chest, a smile adorning her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward


	5. *Chapter 5*: Arrow through the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna comes out

"So are you going to go to the Sports and Society Fair?"

Anna looked confused at her sister as she wiped ketchup off her chin with her sleeve. "What's that?"

Elsa sighed, "Do you not read your Uni e-mails? It is a Fair where you can see what societies the Uni does and sign up for a couple."

"Are you going to come?"

"Well sort of. I have to be there because I'm the president of the snow sports society."

The younger sister took a bite of her burger while continuing to talk, "Right, yeah, I forgot. I guess I will go and see what's what."

With that Elsa stood up giving her sister a pat on the head, "Well then I better be off, I need to make sure our stall is set up. I'll see you later."

"Yeah sure."

"See you Aurora."

Briar replied by sticking her middle finger up at Elsa, not moving her eyes away from her Ron Arad book. While Elsa walked away, Anna cocked her head, watching her pert sister's backside that was being hugged by her pale beige trousers. "You do know she is your sister right?"

Anna jolted up, turning her head to Briar who was peering over her book. "Wh – I just, umm…"

She looked back to her book, "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I have to admit she has a sort of regal presence about her, even I would try and get her to go out with me, if I weren't already claimed."

"You have a boyfriend?"

A soft chuckled came from behind the two girls, "Oh dear, no, Briar is as queer as the lovely Miss Anne Lister."

Anna turned to see a slight woman, wearing a slim fitting yellow dress, glasses holding her brunette fringe up. The girl sat down next to Briar, giving her a quick kiss before turning back to Anna. "I am Jane."

"Anna."

Jane nodded, "Nice to meet you. Briar has told me a lot about you and your sister's Disney related antics."

Anna cringed slightly, "Really? Briar, I am sorry about that. We went too far."

The blonde girl just shrugged before turning to her girlfriend, "How was your lesson?"

"Not bad, we were learning the differences between Bonobos and Chimpanzees." She glanced up at Anna who seemed a bit confused, "I am doing Zoology."

"Isn't that what Kristoff is doing?"

"Kristoff Bjorgman? Yes, he is in my class, and he is such a pain in the arse."

Anna chuckled in agreement before watching Jane take Briar's hand, "Now Anna, it was lovely to meet you, however Briar and I have to go. We have to look at some houses."

"Oh are you two moving in together?"

Jane smiled proudly, "Yes, since my landlord is selling the house I am living in, and forcing me and my housemates to move out, we have decided to take the big leap."

"How long have you two been going out?"

Briar stood up, tucking her books into her bag while watching Anna, "Three years."

"Ah well congratulations."

Jane nodded, "Thank you."

The older, blonde woman placed her hand on the shoulder of Anna, leaning towards her ear, "Good luck with Elsa. I hope you know what you are doing." And with that both women made their excuses and left Anna to contemplate what she just heard.

* * *

Anna never knew there were so many students on campus, what was worse is they all seemed to think it was a good idea to go to the Fair. She forced her way through the crowd into the hall until she found a small pocket of space to ease her way into. Blowing a piece of loose hair from her face she mumbled to herself "Whoa, that's a lot of people."

She made sure she checked every stall out, even if the clubs weren't of interest to her, Anna tried to calculate just how many societies there were but lost count after thirty five. As she made her way around a strong Scottish accent came from the left of her. "Hey, do you want tae join Archery? It's a new club. Very small."

Anna made her way over to the short, wild haired girl. "I don't know, I've never really thought about it." A leaflet was placed in her hand.

"Well you should think about it. It's fun. I'm Merida by the way."

"Oh, I'm Anna. So this is why you were walking around with a bow."

"When?"

"Uh, last week? You knocked Briar over."

"Ah, you friends with BR? That's cool, I am her roommate, well soon tae be ex-roommate."

"Yeah I heard she was moving in with her girlfriend, Jane was it?"

Merida shoved her hands in her pockets, "Aye. I could never do that, the thought of livin' with someone you're also shaggin', God, sounds like my idea of hell."

Anna, now curious pushed the topic further, "What if you love them?"

"I couldn't care less about love. I like being free, and that's what archery gives you, freedom."

"What, the freedom to kill people?"

Merida just laughed, "If that is what you want, then aye, but I wouldn't recommend it. So what do you think? Wanna join?"

Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Oh I'm not sure. I don't think I will be any good."

"That's what I'm here for, tae teach you. I'll tell you what, how about we meet up next Saturday and I'll give you a free taster?" Merida wrote down her number on a piece of paper, "Here's my number, give me a ring and we can arrange it."

The copper haired girl took the piece of paper and safely tucked it into her back pocket. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

Merida nodded, "Aye."

As Anna made her way through the crowd again, she nearly squealed the place down as she felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist, "Shh, it's just me."

She turned to face her sister, "Jesus Elsa, I thought you were going to molest me, I was seconds away from punching you in the face."

Elsa cringed slightly, "Sorry."

The two girls made their way to a quiet corner of the hall so they could chat, "So, have you found any clubs that have interested you?"

"Well I like to look of the Drama society, but I am already doing that as my degree, so I was thinking maybe archery and of course snow sports."

"Archery? But you've never done it."

"I know, that's why I think it will be good. I'll learn something new." She lifted her arm up, flexing her exposed muscle. "And you never know, I might get some pretty impressive muscles from it."

She paused for a moment, watching her sister as she stared at her arm. Then a small flash of pink darted across her bottom lip.

_Did she just lick her lip?_

Anna decided to try something out, she took a step closer to her sister, taking her hands firmly. "Elsa?"

"Yes?" She swallowed nervously.

"I wanted to talk about what happened the other day. You remember, at my house?"

"What are you talking about?"

Anna traced her thumb against her sister's lip, "You know… the dare." _Come on Anna, you can do it. What's the worst that can happen?_

As Anna got closer she could smell Elsa, and it was intoxicating. She leant in for a kiss, but was stopped when two cold hands grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back. "Anna, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought."

"That what? That I wanted to kiss you? What do you think I am, sick? For God sakes, you're my sister."

Anna bit her lip, tears were filling her eyes. _Sick? No you're not sick, I am._

"I – I'm sorry." In a matter of seconds Anna had disappeared into the crowd, leaving Elsa standing there feeling an immense amount of guilt.

"Nice one Elsa, you could have handled that better."

* * *

Anna ran all the way home, slamming her bedroom door with so much force Mulan thought there was an earthquake. The black haired girl carefully opened Anna's door, peering inside where she saw Anna curled up in a ball on the floor, crying her eyes out. "Anna?"

"Leave me alone."

Mulan couldn't leave her friend like that, so she entered her room, closing the door quietly behind her before making her way to Anna. "Anna, tell me what's wrong."

"It's - It's Elsa."

"Is this about the dare?"

Anns shrugged. "Come on Anna, tell me. It can't be that bad."

"I'm a fucking idiot who loves her sister so much that I tried to kiss her even without a dare."

"...What?"

Anna stopped breathing for a moment. Did she really just say that out loud? Panic set in, causing her to shake uncontrollably. "Mulan I can explain."

Mulan wanted to pull away from Anna, what she was just told was so wrong. It was sick, a dare was one thing, but this...

The slightly older woman took a deep breath to calm herself, she couldn't leave her 'friend' in a heap on the floor because that would be seen as improper and Mulan wanted to be seen as the better person. She pushed her feelings aside momentarily and pulled Anna onto the bed, brushing her hair from her eyes, "Are you sure you aren't just mistaking it for something else?"

Anna paused for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you are mistaking admiration for lust. You love you sister and you admire her, hell so does everyone else. She is pretty, smart, kind and funny. So maybe you are just misplacing those feelings because you want to feel close to someone."

Anna didn't answer. _I'm sorry Mulan, but I don't think you're right. I know what this feeling is._

Mulan gave her friend a quick hug, trying to hold back her repulsion, "I think we should try and find you a girlfriend."

"Thanks Mulan, but I'm not really in the mood for that right now."

"Alright, well I will just let you be if that's okay. I have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah sure."

"Just call me if you need me."

When Mulan left Anna locked the door, closed the curtains and buried herself under her duvet. She felt like such an idiot, she should have known Elsa wouldn't have felt the same towards her. Now she had truly lost everything, even when she was alone, with only Gerda for company she knew, on the other side of that door was Elsa. But now, she's messed that up. There would be no way she would forgive her. And knowing this was like an arrow through the heart for Anna.


	6. *Chapter 6*: Shut me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then Elsa comes out.

Belle ducked as a phone was thrown towards her, landing on the floral sofa. "Is she still not replying?"

Elsa leant back on the opposite sofa her hands on her face, "No, I have sent her ten texts and phoned her fifteen times."

"What did you do? It must have been pretty bad for her to act like this."

"It's not what I did, it's what I _didn't_ do."

The brunette placed her book on her lap and looked at her friend, "Maybe you should go over and talk to her."

Elsa turned her back to Belle, and stared at the hideous floral pattern of the sofa back, "If she won't answer my calls I doubt she will be willing to talk to me in person."

Belle sat herself next to Elsa, her blue dress spilling across the floor. Her fingers started to play with Elsa's long, almost white hair. "Trust me, talking in person often is better than talking to a voice on a phone. Just try it, there is no harm in just going to her house and knocking."

Elsa just grunted.

"What is the worst thing that could happen?"

Elsa sat up, rubbing her face with her hands while muttering to herself, "That I admit how I truly feel."

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing. I guess you are right, I'll go over and talk to her."

"Wish me luck."

" _Bonne chance_."

* * *

If looks could kill Elsa would be on the floor having a full blown heart attack right now. Mulan did not look amused in the slightest. "Uh, Mulan, is Anna home?"

She crossed her arms, "Yes."

"Can I talk to her?"

"No."

"For God's sake Mulan." Meg came up from behind Mulan, pulling her out of the way, "Get your ass in here."

"Thank you."

Mulan looked at Meg, "Do you have any idea what they are?"

"I couldn't care less. Now shut up and go back to work."

Meg ran her hand across Elsa's back as she walked past, "Go get her."

The blonde girl sighed before knocking on Anna's door. "Anna?" No answer, so instead she tried the door handle, "Shit, she locked the door."

Elsa put her hand in her jean pocket, rummaging for a coin, "Come on. Ah here we go." She placed the coin in a small groove under the handle, she turned it until she heard a click then let herself into Anna's room. That was a good thing about student halls, every internal door could be unlocked from the outside.

Anna was sound asleep, her eyes puffy from crying. The sight of her sister looking so peaceful yet vulnerable pulled at Elsa's heart strings. Careful not to wake her sister yet, Elsa sat on the edge of the bed before running her fingers through her strawberry-blonde locks. "Anna?"

On hearing her name she started to stir, a smile on her face. "Hmm, Elsa. What a beautiful voice." It was only when she heard a chuckle did she realize she wasn't dreaming. She forced herself out of last moments of sleep before sitting herself up, her back against the wall. "Elsa…"

Elsa had never seen Anna look so scared. "Anna, I'm sorry." Anna flinched when Elsa rubbed her shoulder. "I am not going to hurt you."

"Why wouldn't you? I'm sick, I should be left here to rot."

The pale girl bit her lip, her eyes welling up with sadness, "If you are sick then so am I."

"No you're not."

Elsa moved her hand up, grazing it against Anna's warm, freckled cheek before leaning in, kissing her on the lips. Anna pushed her sister away, tears staining her cheeks as they left her blue eyes, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No Anna, it's not a joke. I love you."

"Then why did you – you know?"

"Shout at you? Push you away? Because I was scared, scared of what would happen if people found out. I would lose you forever and I couldn't bear the thought of that. So I would rather keep you at arm's length than lose you completely. That is why I kept myself locked away for so long, why I moved here."

"Because of me?"

Elsa moved closer to Anna, "No, not because of you, but because of my feelings for you."

Anna couldn't feel happier, the reason Elsa kept herself locked up was because she loved her and was scared. "Elsa, I love you so much, but please, promise me you will never shut me out again."

Elsa rested her forehead against her sister's, "I promise."

_God I want to kiss her._

"You can if you want to. Kiss me."

"Can I?"

"Of course, I will never stop you again."

Anna smiled, pulling Elsa into a deep kiss. This kiss was full of meaning, love, it was perfect. Elsa suddenly felt her sister pushing her back onto the bed before being straddled, not once letting their lips part. Anna took Elsa's hands, placing them on her backside, it was so firm and perfect, she couldn't resist but the give it a little squeeze, causing Anna to moan into her mouth.

With each slip of the tongue and crashing of the lips Elsa could feel her body temperature rising and wetness pooling between her legs. She wanted Anna so badly, but she couldn't do this, not yet. She pushed her sister away, so hard she nearly fell of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did we stop?"

"I just – Uh…"

Anna smirked, she knew what the look across Elsa's face meant. "Oh Elsa, you don't have to be shy, because trust me, I am feeling the same." She lifted up her oversized jumper to reveal her green, striped knickers with an obvious darker patch on the crotch. Elsa bit her lip, she didn't even realize Anna wasn't wearing any trousers until now.

"Anna – I – I can't…"

She slumped her shoulders and pouted, "Oh, why not?"

"I've – I…fuck."

"You've never done this before?" Elsa just shook her head before Anna took her chin pulling her up so their eyes met. "Well don't worry, neither have I. And if you want to take it slow then fine, or not, whatever, I mean, as long as we do, you know, do _it_ at some point I'm not bothered. Not that I am trying to pressure you – It's just – I've thought about this, a lot. Oh great now I sound like a perv…dammit."

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's awkwardness, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Let's just take it slow, I want you to make sure you know what you want before I truly defile you with my sisterly love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took them long enough.


	7. *Chapter 7*: Cousins

Rapunzel leapt over to Anna and Elsa who were sat in the library studying. Correction, Elsa was studying, Anna was happily asleep dreaming of talking marshmallows wearing crowns. The blonde girl slammed her arms on the desk causing Anna to jump up in shock. She looked up at her friend, yawning and rubbing her eyes, "Fuck, Rapunzel, what do you want?"

She crouched down, resting her arms and chin on the desk, "I figured out why Arendelle sounded so familiar."

Elsa pulled down her reading glasses, "Oh, and why is that?"

She pushed a picture of a two young men, holding hands with two, slightly younger women stood by a sign welcoming people to Arendelle. Rapunzel pointed to a green eyed woman and a bearded man, "These are my parents, but more specifically my mother, who was originally from Arendelle before she married my father. Apparently the others are my uncle and his wife."

Elsa took hold of the photo, tracing her fingers across the two other figures, Anna looking over her shoulder, tears threatening to spill from both girls' eyes. "What's wrong?"

Anna pulled her hands over her mouth, her body heaving and shaking as Elsa looked over to Rapunzel, "Those are our parents."

Rapunzel looked confused at her crying friends, "I don't get it, why are you crying?"

The copper haired girl wiped her nose with her sleeve, "They died four years ago. God, we don't even have any photos of them."

The blonde girl jumped over the desk, pulling her friends into her arms, "I am so sorry, I didn't know!" She sat back slightly, "Can I ask how they died?"

Anna sat back in her chair, pulling herself from Rapunzel's grasp, "They died in a plane crash. That is why Elsa hates flying so much."

Much to everyone's surprise Elsa chuckled slightly, tears running down her cheeks. Anna asked her sister, "What's so funny?"

"I guess this makes us cousins with Rapunzel…such a small world."

Anna pulled the two women into her arms, "I've always wanted a cousin!"


	8. *Chapter 8*: Watch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops...

Merida stood behind Anna, holding her arms steady, "Now you want your legs tae be shoulder width apart, your back tae be straight and your arms tae be in a perfect line."

Anna stuck her elbow out slightly before having it being pushed back in, "Nae, that isn't a perfect line. You need tae feel the muscles in your back and arms pullin'." The taller girl hissed, "Feel it?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good." The curly haired girl took a step back, pushing her arms in the pockets of her loose leather jacket. "Now I want you tae aim, breath in…hold it, aim again. Now shoot."

The arrow flew through the air before hitting the edge of the target, Anna's shoulders dropped "Ah, fuck."

The Scottish girl just laughed as she patted her back, "Not too bad, trust me, I completely missed on my first try. But you did forget one thing."

"What's that?"

"Tae keep both your eyes open. But you are still learning so I'll let you off this once, want to keep going?"

Anna looked over to the entrance of the playing field where she saw Elsa making her way through the gate. A smile came across her face. "Yeah, I am determined to at least hit the red circle."

Merida nodded, passing Anna another arrow. "Now this time, you're tae do it on your own. Nae instruction from me, but just remember to relax and not over think."

Anna stood at the line. _Feet shoulder width apart._ She loaded the bow before pulling it straight. _Back needs to be straight._ She pulled her backside in before pulling her arms in a line. She glanced at her elbow which was out of line before pulling it back in. _My arms need to be in a perfect line._ She looked over at the target. _Aim, breath in, hold it._ She made sure both eyes were open. _Aim again. Now shoot._

A whistle filled the air, followed by a thud as the arrow hit the blue circle. "Ah, I didn't get the red."

Merida and Elsa clapped, "You are getting there. Now off you go, your sister is waitin'. I'll see you next week right?"

Anna handed her new friend the bow, "Of course."

Elsa smiled as her sister skipped over to her before linking their arms together. "So what did you think? Did you enjoy watching me and my amazing skills?"

"Of course, you always look amazing at whatever you are doing." She paused, "Except when you eat spaghetti, then you look like a child who doesn't understand what a mouth is for." Anna gasped, pushing her sister playfully before pulling her to the side, away from any prying eyes. "Oh I know what that look means."

The two sisters started to kiss, Anna pushing her tongue against Elsa's deep purple lip, asking for entry. Once entrance was allowed they fought for dominance, both girls moaning at each movement of their mouths.

Then a wolf whistle followed by a man saying "Fuck that's hot." caused them to stop, pull away and look over to where the sound came from. Elsa and Anna felt like dying when they saw Kristoff, Eugene and Rapunzel looking at them.

Kristoff took a step forward, "Anna? Elsa? Were you two just…what?" He looked puzzled as to what happened. Eugene had his arms crossed and little smile on his face, whereas Rapunzel had one hand across her stomach and another covering her gaping mouth.

Elsa let go of her sister, stumbling away, she was on the verge of running before a warm hand gripped hers. "Elsa, you are not running away, not from me. Please."

Rapunzel took a step forward to her new cousins, "Anna, Elsa, what is going on?"

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand for reassurance. "I – we, are in love."

Kristoff's face dropped, "What do you mean? In love as in dating or…?"

Anna nodded, "Yes, as in we are dating. If you don't accept it, fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"But this illegal, did you not think of that?"

"I know Kristoff but –"

"No, nothing you will say can fix this. This is just wrong." He took a step back, "Fuck, and to think I _liked_ you Anna. You're sick." With that the blond man turned and stormed away in anger.

Anna muttered, "Kristoff…"

Eugene looked back to where Kristoff had ran off to, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Kristoff doesn't say anything."

"Eugene…"

Eugene turned to the girls and just shrugged, "No need to explain Anna. What happens between two consenting adults is none of my business. But you need to be more careful."

With a quick skip the brunette man ran after his friend, leaving Rapunzel standing here, playing with her blonde hair frantically. Elsa took a step forward, "Rapunzel… say something."

She started to bounce on the balls on her feet, a smile slowly coming across her face before squealing in joy. She leapt, hugging her cousins tight, "Finally!"

Both sisters questioned in unison, "Wait, what?"

"I guessed you two were in love when I first met you on the train, I can't believe it took so long!"

Anna raised her eyebrow, "So long? It has been three weeks."

Rapunzel shrugged, "It took me two days to tell Eugene I loved him. Speaking of which, I better go find him. See you later."

Anna looked at Elsa, "What just happened?"

"I am not too sure…"

* * *

As the weeks past Anna and Elsa were more careful, only showing affection when in the confines of their bedrooms or in the company of Rapunzel and Eugene. Despite them getting more physical, there was still an itch they couldn't scratch, they craved each other's bodies, but Elsa was too scared to push their relationship further.

Elsa locked her bedroom door before sitting on her bed next to her sister, pulling her into her arms as she switched on the TV. Anna squealed, "Ohh, Anastasia, I haven't seen this movie in years."

"I bought it especially for you."

Anna's eyes opened up, her irises shining in the light, "Really?"

"Yep, now you can sing and act out the scenes to your heart’s content."

The younger girl gave her sister a tight hug, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

When Anna pushed herself up her eyes locked with Elsa's, her body started to heat up and her heart started to pound. Before they knew it they were in the middle of an intense kissing session. Elsa moaned as she felt Anna's fingers make their way underneath her shirt, grazing her nails against her stomach. "Ah, Anna, no, I – I can't."

Anna sat back, pouting, her lips red and swollen from the kissing. "Why not?"

"I just, can't."

"Do you not want to?"

"No – no, of course I do, I'm just still scared that this isn't what you want."

In a momentary fit of rage, Anna grabbed her sister's hand, pulling to her chest with great force, "What can I do to convince you that this _is_ what I want?"

"I don't know."

Then a switch flipped inside Anna's head. "I have an idea."

"An idea?"

Anna stood up on the bed. Elsa's jaw dropped as she watched her sister remove all of her clothing, drops of wetness landing on the bedding. Anna couldn't help but smile when she saw a blush fill her sister's face before sitting herself opposite her sister, her legs closed, "I want you to watch me."

"Uh – watch you do what?"

The younger girl bit her lip, looking at her sister under half lidded eyes and she slowly opened her legs revealing her dripping wet center, perfectly framed by thick, copper curls. Elsa thought she was going to faint when she saw her sister's hand move down her breasts, giving each nipple a quick tug before letting her hand explore further down.

"Look at me." Elsa's eyes darted up to see Anna's face a deep red, her eyes full of lust. "Have you seen how wet I am?" Elsa just nodded in reply. "Now I want you to watch as I fuck myself." Elsa let out a little whimper as she darted her eyes back down to her sister's center.

Anna let out a little moan as her finger brushed against her clit. As Elsa watched this freckled beauty masturbate, she couldn't help but want to take over. When she leant in to give a helping hand she was stopped by Anna's foot against her chest, "Oh no, you can't change your mind now. You are just going to sit, watch, and not touch yourself."

Elsa whimpered as she observed Anna plunging two fingers inside of her and using her other hand to rub, squeeze and flick her clit. She could feel her own clit throbbing, her jeans becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Fuck…Ah – Elsa…" The blonde girl nearly jumped for joy when she heard her name leave her sister's lips, it was so erotic. She moved next to Anna, kissing her bare neck. "Elsa, Ah, I am so…so close."

As Anna's hips started to buck, Elsa bit her neck, giving it a gentle suck. This pushed Anna over the edge, she let out a grunt as her body started to shake, her sex clamping around her fingers, "FUCK!"

When the orgasm subsided, the copper haired girl just laid there, panting, her fingers covered in her juices. She chuckled to herself, "See what you missed out on." Elsa nodded in agreement before taking hold of Anna's hand, licking her fingers clean, moaning at the intoxicating taste.

Once her fingers were clean, Anna stood up, dressed herself and sat back down to watch Anastasia, leaving Elsa sat there unbelievably horny. "Are we not, you know?"

Anna didn't take her eyes off the T.V. "Nope, you didn't want to so now you will have to wait."


	9. *Chapter 9*: Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fuck? Okay who blabbed?

Anna was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable in her lessons, very few people were now talking to her unless absolutely necessary. Apart from their Tutor Esmeralda, but that is just depressing. At first she didn't think much of it until one day she was minding her own business, sat in the corner of the studio while going over a script. She heard some shuffling and whispers from across the room causing her to glance up from her paper. Two girls were talking, their eyes darting over to Anna every so often. _Are they talking about me?_

Wanting to know if they were, the red haired girl got up to investigate.

"Rumor has it – "

"Shh, she's coming over."

"Hey guys, what you talking about?"

One girl shifted her weight, hiding slightly behind the other, her eyes fixed at Anna's feet, "Oh uh – not much. Sorry, but we uh, have to go to lunch."

"Oh, then I'll come, I'm pretty hungry myself."

"No, it's okay, you have a lot of lines to learn and we uh, wouldn't want to impede on you learning them."

Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Okay then, I'll see you later then?"

"We'll see."

A few hours later Anna decided to leave the studio to grab some food, which is when she past the two girls from earlier, that was when she heard those words she never wished to hear in one sentence, 'sister', 'freak', and 'dyke'.

Anna grabbed the front of her dungarees, biting her lip, she couldn't tell if she wanted to shout at them or cry. The young girl decided to rush out of the building, unfortunately she past several other members of her class, each giving her looks of disgust and fear.

Tears were threatening to escape her blue eyes so she ran out of the building, turning the corner before giving into a full blown panic attack. She allowed her emotions to overwhelm her, emotions so strong they ripped through her stomach causing her to vomit over the outside wall.

It was at that moment that Elsa, Briar and Jane walked past. "Anna?" Elsa placed a light hand on her back, "Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna turned to Elsa, burying herself into her chest. She was shaking, sobbing, her hands gripping so tight on Elsa's jacket it threatened to rip. "Th – th- they – they know."

"Who knows what?"

When Elsa saw Anna's eyes, full of worry and desperation she knew what Anna was talking about. "Right, Briar and Jane are going to take you to my house and I will be there soon."

"Wh – what are you going to do?"

"I am going to sort this out."

"Elsa, please, you'll only make it worse."

The paler sister placed her hand on Anna's cheek, "Anna, I will not allow anyone to hurt you. Now you will do as I say." She turned to her friends, "Please make sure she is warm and eats something."

Briar placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Do you need help?"

"No, I've got this."

Elsa stormed into the drama building, her eyes scouting the room. "Hey!" Everyone turned to look at her, "Who made my sister cry?"

The girl from earlier stepped forward, her arms crossed and red hair framing her shoulders, "Who is your sister?" She leant in closer, "Never mind, you nearly look identical to that ginger cunt. Hmm…is it classed as incest or masturbation if you look so alike?"

Elsa's blood started to boil, so much so she backhanded the red head across the her face, "Don't you dare talk about my sister in that way!"

The girl looked up at Elsa while holding her cheek. "Oh hohoho, you must be so sick in the head. Loving your sister like that."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"At first I thought it was just a rumor, but now, oh, you've confirmed it for me. I am going to have so much joy making sure you rot in prison." Elsa grabbed the girls bright red hair, pulling her close, "Fuck, get off you crazy dyke."

"Oh, is that what this is about? You don't like gays?"

"I don't like people who go against nature."

Elsa gripped her hair tighter, "Hmm interesting." She glanced over at the girls friends who were all stood, hands on mouths, "Do your friends agree with that statement?"

"Of course they do."

"Well, then there is only one way to settle this." Elsa pulled the girl into a kiss, she tried to pull away but Elsa kept hold of her, forcing her tongue into mouth. Then out of the blue the girl let out a moan. When they broke the kiss Elsa had a smile on her face, "Oh? Was that a moan I heard? Oh dear, I must have turned you into a little dyke. I wonder what your friends will say."

Elsa pushed the girl onto the floor, "If you ever say a bad word about my sister again… well, I think I will keep what I'll do a secret." She turned towards the door before looking over her shoulder, a lustful look on her face, "It's more fun this way."

"Bitch! _"_

Elsa flicked her wrist and middle finger in the air as she walked away, _"_ Yes I am _."_

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna ran to her sister, hugging her tight, "Are you okay?"

"Oh I am fine, but I have ruined that red heads reputation."

"Ariel? What did you do?"

Elsa sat herself on the sofa before pulling her sister on her lap, "Let's just say, I made her realize she is a closet lesbian."

"You kissed her didn't you?" Anna was just given a shrug and a sly smile as a reply. For a moment Anna felt jealous that Elsa would kiss Ariel, of all people, until she realized she did it to protect their secret.

Jane sat on the arm of the sofa, "So what was this Ariel's problem?"

The two sisters looked at each other before Elsa answered, "She has a problem with lesbians, mainly my sister."

The brunette frowned, "I hate closed minded people. Why can't they see love is love?"

Briar put her arms around her girlfriend, "The problem is when it is illegal."

"Illegal?" Briar wagged her eyebrows and shifted her head towards the two sisters. "Oh! Bloody Nora, I see it now!" She hit the blonde girl with her hand, "Why didn't you tell me this before? I feel like a right idiot!"

Elsa put her arms up, "Whoa, whoa, Aurora, you knew?"

"Of course I did, I might spend a lot of my time asleep, but that doesn't mean I don't see things."

"Is it that obvious, because Rapunzel knew?"

"Not at all, I think you have to be of an accepting mind set to see it. Which begs the question, who spread the rumor?"

Anna's eyes hardened, "I think I know."


	10. *Chapter 10*: A real slice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like an angry lesbain

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Let me go."

Anna pushed Kristoff harder against the wall, "No, not until you tell me why you did it."

"Did what?"

"You know what!"

Kristoff put his arms up in the air, "Honestly, I have no idea what you are talking about."

She reluctantly let Kristoff go and watched him as he adjusted his hoodie, "You – you told people about – " Her voice dropped to nearly a whisper, "Elsa and I."

The blonde man scoffed, "No I never." He pointed to the black eye he sported, "Eugene did this to me and threatened if I told anyone worse would happen to me, and I believe him! That guy is a total thug!"

"Really?"

"Yes really. I might not agree with this, but you are still my friend...I suppose."

Anna crossed her arms, "So if it wasn't you, who was it?"

He simple shrugged, "Search me, who else knows that didn't seem cool about it?"

She paused for a moment, going through her memories and that is when it hit her.

* * *

Mulan jumped, causing her drop her teaspoon when she heard the door slam. She leant back on her heels watching Anna walk down the corridor, "Jesus Anna, you scared me."

"You bitch."

"Excuse me?"

Anna took a step closer to Mulan who was dipping a teabag into her mug, "You – I thought you were my friend."

"Anna, I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do Mulan. Why did you tell people?" Her eyes told Mulan everything she needed to know.

"Oh, about your sick, incestuous relationship? Hmm… now you mention it, it might have slipped out when I was out one night."

The taller girl stood closer to her 'friend', "Do you have any idea what could have happened to us?"

"Yes, you would have got what you deserved. I dread to think what you parents would think if they knew."

Anna rolled her eyes and scoffed, "That is rich coming from you, I'm sure your strict, traditional Chinese parents would _love_ to know that their sweet little daughter dresses up like a man for fun."

Mulan gripped the worktop, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

"Then I'll tell your parents about you and your sick, sick sister."

Anna smiled, "Go ahead, I will give you the address of their memorial stones."

"What?"

Anna started to walk towards Mulan's bedroom, opening the door, "Oh, did I forget to tell you? They died in a plane crash four years ago, their bodies were never recovered." She turned back to look at Mulan, her eyes full of anger, "Now I want you out of this house."

"You can't do that, I have nowhere else to stay."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you started spreading rumors. Now empty your room or I will phone your parents."

She threw her phone to Mulan who saw a number on the screen, "See? That is their number. And you can delete it if you want, because Elsa, Briar Rose, Jane, Rapunzel, Eugene – " She laughed, "Even Kristoff, have it saved on their phones, so either way, we will phone them. Now get moving."

Twenty minutes later Meg walks in to see Mulan piling her stuff into boxes, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"I'm moving out."

"And the reason is?"

Mulan looked at Anna who was watching carefully. She just turned to Meg with a smile on her face, "I have my reasons."

Meg just shrugged, walking past her flat mate, "Whatever."

The two girls watched as Mulan pulled her boxes out into the stairwell. "Well, uh, that is everything."

Anna hopped up to the door before looking at Meg, "Megara, do you have any last words?"

"Yeah, it's been a real slice." With that the door was slammed in Mulan's face.

The taller, brunette leant against the wall, the strap of her purple dress falling off her shoulder. She watched as Anna walked past, "Right, I never liked Mulan, but why did you kick her out?"

"I never kicked her out, she left on her own accord."

She put her hands in the air. "You know what, I don't want to know. I don't like getting mixed up into other people's problems. I am going to go to bed."

"But it's three in the afternoon."

Meg turned, opening up her arms, "Yes I know, but I have been out all night."

"What's his name?"

"Hercules."

"As in the son of Zeus? Do you people really get called that?"

The corners of Meg's lips started to lift, "Yes."

"Oh? Is that a smile I see? Do you like this one?"

"I don't know, this guy is different. He's honest and sweet."

Anna waggled her eyebrows, "Oohh, Megara is in love."

"Anna you should know me by now, I won't say I'm in love. Now goodnight Anna."

"Night."

* * *

_Sun is shinin' in the sky, there ain't a cloud in sight. It's stopped rainin', everybody's in the lane. And don't you know, it's a beautiful new day, hey._

Elsa pushed her glasses down as she turned her head from her computer to her phone. "Hi Anna, what's up?"

"I've sorted it."

"Uh, sorted what?"

"Our little problem with the rumor."

The older sister sat up in interest, "Really? Did Kristoff say sorry?"

"It wasn't Kristoff i – "

"Wait what?...Oh uh sorry, continue."

"It wasn't Kristoff, it was Mulan."

Elsa rubbed her face with her free hand, knocking her glasses off her nose, "Well what are we going to do?"

"I've sorted it."

"What do you mean you've sorted it?"

"I kicked her out of the flat and told her if she says anything like this again I will tell her parents that she dresses up like a man."

A chuckle resonated down the phone. "Do you even have their number?"

Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "No, but lucky for me she doesn't know her parents number herself, she when she looked at my phone she believed me."

"Oh Anna you are a genius."

"I know I am, now when will I get my reward?"

"What reward?"

Anna bit her lip before answering in a sultry tone, "You know what kind of award I want."

"I uh – sure – umm… you can come here if you want – Belle is out."

"I know she is."

"What do you mean?"

Anna leant against a doorway, her hip popped out and her arm above her head, "Open your door."

Elsa nearly had a heart attack when she saw Anna stood outside of her bedroom door, in nothing but a thin, white lace bra with matching knickers. Elsa went back to her phone, "I'm sorry but there is a very sexy, young lady wanting my attention right now."

With that, Elsa threw her phone onto her bed before picking Anna up, who wrapped her legs around her sister's waist, "Fuck you look hot."

Anna smirked, "Why thank you."


	11. *Chapter 11*: No going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admit it, you were all waiting for this chapter

Elsa admired Anna's naked body before her, "Anna, are you sure you want to do this?"

The younger girl wrapped her legs around her sister, pulling her closer, rubbing her wet center against her soft, slightly cool stomach. "Oh trust me Elsa, I _really_ want to do this."

"There is no going back."

"Fine by me." The two girls pulled into a deep kiss while the freckled one ran her fingers gracefully down her sister's back causing her to shiver.

Elsa replied by kissing Anna's neck, each kiss landing on a separate cluster of freckles until she reached Anna's pronounced clavicle. While she dusted her sister with kisses, her hands traced their way to Anna's small, but firm breasts, giving them a gentle, loving knead.

The feeling of her nipples being played with and pinched caused Anna's hips to buckle, "Fuck, Elsa that feels so good."

Now having confidence in her ability, Elsa continued to pepper her sister with a mixture of kisses, licks and the occasionally nibble before playfully dragging her teeth across Anna's hip. As she settled between Anna's legs she looked up and smirked. Anna's chest was heaving, her eyes full of lust, and her teeth pulling on her bottom lip. Her hips bucked when Elsa let out a small breath on her soaking wet, swollen center. She wanted Elsa, she needed her.

So Elsa gave her what she most wanted by licking up her length with a flat tongue. "Oh God."

Suddenly Elsa felt her heart starting to race, Anna tasted so good, she was like a drug, causing her to lick with a variety of pressures in a range of places. After working Anna up, she proceeded to flick her clit which was craving attention. With each touch Anna could feel herself being built up, this was heaven, no, this was better than heaven, this was love. She slid her fingers through Elsa's thick, platinum blonde hair, giving it a tug, "Fuck, Elsa, please use your fingers."

Elsa teased Anna's entrance with her finger, slowly pushing it in, causing a deep groan escape Anna's red lips. She commenced to fuck Anna in the same rhythm as she licked her sensitive bud, once loose enough she pushed another finger into her. She remained like that for another few minutes, rubbing her fingers against Anna's sensitive spot.

Then without warning she started to shake, her hips bucking, the walls clamping around Elsa's fingers. Her back arched and she closed her eyes as a powerful orgasm ripped through her, "Ahhhh FUCK! Elsa! Oh Jesus, fucking Christ. Oh shit. Oh Elsa..."

When the buzz of the orgasm subsided Elsa brought herself next to her sister, pulling her into her arms, "Wow, what a crude mouth you have."

Anna wanted to reply with something sarcastic, but her brain was a mush, instead all she could do was fall asleep. Leaving Elsa sat there worked up, again. After a few moments of watching Anna sleep, an idea popped up in her head.

She slid herself up from under Anna. Moved a chair to the middle of the room, facing the bed before searching through her draws for certain toy. "Ah ha, here you are."

Elsa sat herself on the chair, opening her legs and propping them up on the bed. "Oh Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Anna, I have a present for you?"

She jolted up, copper hair flying all around, "Chocolate – oohh that is better than chocolate."

Anna watched as her sister ran a thick, purple vibrator along her slit, "Mm, Anna, I don't want you to just watch, I want you to _fuck_ me with it."

Pushing all the feelings of sleep out of her head, Anna grabbed the toy, taking over. She continued to rub it against her sister, loving the groans she gave out when the vibrations touched her clit, while her mouth kissed and sucked on her right nipple.

When Elsa was thoroughly wet, Anna carefully edged the tip into her entrance, pushing it in bit by bit until everything but the end had gone inside. She paused for a moment looking up at her sister, "Please Anna, I need you…"

With a smile the younger girl started to fuck Elsa with the thick toy, while her mouth travelled down her body, leaving a trail of red bite marks down her sister's porcelain skin until she reached her clit. The feeling of both a vibrator and her sister's tongue was nearly too much to handle for the girl, but she managed to hold back from orgasm for a few minutes.

Eventually Elsa gave into the intense orgasm, almost screaming Anna's name over and over like a mad woman. After a few pants she eventually opened her eyes and looked at her sister, "Oh my God, Anna, I'm sorry I forgot to mention…"

Anna sat there with a smile on her face, her body covered in liquid, "What that you are squirter? No worries, it is a nice surprise." She looked down at herself, "But I might need a towel."

"All towels are in the washing machine."

Both sisters looked at the wall, a blush across their faces. Elsa started to stutter loudly, "Belle I uh – I thought you were out."

"I was, I came back ten minutes ago. Turns out these walls are _very_ thin."

"Can you uh – maybe."

"Not say anything? Do not worry, I will pretend I didn't just hear all of that. As far as you are aware I have been sat here listening to my music loudly."

"Thank you."

The two sisters looked back at each other and just stared for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. Anna placed her sweating forehead against Elsa's, her hand gracing her cheek, "Elsa...Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

"I know but - it was great...I love you."

"I love you too."


	12. *Chapter 12*: Perfect Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the most wonderful time of the year!  
> Now if only it wasn't so cold!

Everyone agreed they would spend the day at the Lincoln Christmas market before they went their separate ways over the winter break. They even agreed to wear the jumpers Rapunzel had spent months knitting with love. She was wearing a pink one with a green chameleon on the front, which almost looked like a dress it was so oversized. Eugene's was a deep blue with leather stitching. Elsa had a high collared deep blue jumper with an array of intricate teal snowflakes, while Anna had the same but in reverse colors and a lower collar.

Merida was made up with her black jumper with a will-o'-the-wisp on the front, while Meg wasn't too fond of her purple, wool/ fire-ant blend pullover with golden swirls, despite how much her new boyfriend Hercules said he liked it. Rapunzel even had enough time to make him a blue jumper with the symbol for Zeus on the shoulder.

Kristoff was yet to decide if he liked his black jumper with red reindeer antlers, but he did admire Belle's tight fitting white jumper with simple blue trim and a small blue rose on the bottom left, just above her hip. He never gave the French woman much attention before as he only had eyes for Anna, but the jumper showed off her perfect form which attracted Kristoff a lot, much to Adam - Belle's boyfriends - displeasure. But he could have also been pissed because he was never given a jumper since Rapunzel ran out of wool before she had chance to finish.

Briar had the thinnest jumper of fine, pink wool with a high, white collar and Jane had a simple yellow one with a forest scene carefully stitched into the hem.

Anna looked over to her cousin as they walked up to the market, "Rapunzel, when did you have time to make all of these?"

"During my spare time. I have to admit I am now really behind on my projects, but it was worth it to see everyone smile."

Elsa nodded towards Briar, "Not everyone. Hey _Aurora_ how's it going?"

Briar turned around, grabbing the bottom of her jumper, "Is this a joke? This looks exactly like the Disney dress!"

Rapunzel pouted, "But it looks good on you."

"It does?"

Jane wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "I concur."

"Well, then I suppose it isn't too bad. Thank you Rapunzel."

"You're welcome."

Merida jumped over, "Come on, you're all walkin' really slow." She took hold of Anna's hand, "There is a medieval market by the Cathedral, and they are sellin' real bows."

Anna looked at Elsa, "Can I go?"

"Of course, just be careful it's icy. And we meet at the food court in an hour."

"No problem." She gave her sister a quick on the cheek before running off with Merida.

Belle looked up from her book she was reading while walking, "So what are you going to get her for Nöel?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think you should send Merida a text, to say to make sure Anna doesn't buy anything for herself and report to you if there is anything she likes."

Elsa gave Belle a hug, "That is a great idea, thank you."

* * *

The girls happily went from stall to stall, chatting as they went along. Anna turned to face Merida to ask her a question about life in Scotland, when a tent peg appeared from nowhere. The taller girl was sent flying into a stall selling traditional handmade pies, knocking several samples over.

With a grunt and a million apologies leaving her mouth Anna stood up, only to grab onto another tray of pie samples rather than anything solid, flipping them into her face.

Merida stood there, trying to hold back her laughter as she looked at her friend, her face covered in ketchup that was accompanying the pies. "Oh Anna, you should see yourself, you look – oh shit!"

"Whatever Merida, just help me up!"

A quick 'one, two, three' Merida pulled Anna back onto her feet, but without first adding a quick comment. "You know, I have seen bears with more grace than you."

Anna glared at Merida, planning on giving her a mouthful when she felt a vibration in her pocket. Whipping her phone out she looked at a text. "Ooh it's Elsa – 'Where the hell are you? It's been over an hour.'"

With a sigh she shoved her phone back in her pocket before grabbing Merida's hand, pulling her away from the stall, "Come on, we're running late."

As they ran off, the stall holder shouted numerous expletives at the walking disaster, telling her to get back here and clean this mess up but she was already gone. "Fucking kids."

* * *

After an hour of shopping Elsa was waiting by the food court for Anna. The other guys had already gotten fed up of being out in the cold so they all went to grab a table at the Wig and Mitre. "Ugh, come on Anna."

Through the crowd Elsa noticed a bright streak of copper hair slinking her way through the people. "Elsa! Sorry I'm late."

Elsa raised her eyebrow at her sister whose jumper was twisted, her hair everywhere and a red liquid across her face that Elsa was hoping wasn't blood. "What the hell happened? You're a mess."

Anna let out a nervous laugh, "Oh, I fell."

"Care to elaborate… wait no, never mind I don't want to know." Elsa scanned the crowd a second time "Where is Merida?"

"She went to the pub to meet up with the others. Ooh, and before I forget – " Anna rummaged through her backpack, "I have a present for you."

She held out a small box, "Here."

Elsa took hold of the box, opening it, she smiled when a small tune started to play. "It's the song we used to sing as kids."

"The last time we sung that was before mama and papa died."

Elsa smiled, "Yeah, thank you. Thank you so much."

Anna popped her head under Elsa, her hands behind her back, "You aren't going to cry on me are you?"

"No..." Elsa paused for a second sniffing back her tears. "Here is your present."

Elsa handed a large box to her sister, which caused her to let out an excited squeal. "Oh . My. God! It's the bow I saw earlier!" She pulled out a polished recurve bow with gold Celtic style decorations.

"Yeah, I believe it is made from Osage orange wood… from what Merida told me it was good. Do you like it?"

Anna let out another squeal before giving her sister a hug, "Like it? I love it, thank you."

The girls stared at each other for a few moments, both wanting to kiss, but not willing to do it out in the open. Elsa took Anna's hand, "Follow me."

She brought her to a quiet corner inside the castle, just behind the carousel. Elsa gazed into her sister's lighter blue eyes, admiring how the colored lights reflected on the surface, "Anna, I love you."

"I love you too."

Both girls wished each other a Merry Christmas before leaning in, finally locking lips. As their kiss continued Anna giggled at the feeling of something cold and wet on her nose, the two girls looked up to see a light sprinkling of snow falling around them, it was the perfect end to the perfect first term and the beginning of a perfect Christmas.


	13. *Chapter 13*: Fun on the Slopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to shred some powder!

Just like every year it was Anna's job to clean the dishes on Boxing Day morning. In general it was a chore she never looked forward to because of the sheer volume of dirty dishes piled up in the kitchen, but this year she was chipper. She had a great Christmas with Gerda and Elsa, even managed to stay the night in Elsa's bed without their guardian getting suspicious. Then again what harm is there having two sisters stay the night in the same bed?

Remembering the gentle love making they made that night made a ball of happiness explode inside Anna's heart, so she switched on her ipod, listening to her favorite Disney songs as she washed up, or for a more accurate description, spilt water and soap over the tiled floor.

It was about twenty minutes later that Elsa made her way downstairs, her body still slow from the unusual goodnight sleep she had. When she saw her sister stood in the kitchen, dancing and singing while washing up, wearing only her Sailor Moon pajama boxers, thick socks and a hoodie, she couldn't help but giggle under her breath.

Anna put her wet hand up to her forehead, closing her eyes as she arched her back slightly. _"Stop no more you'll just upset me. Mother's right here, mother will protect you. Darling here's what I suggest. Skip the drama, stay with mama, mama knows best."_

The slightly shorter girl yelped when she felt two hands grab her waist, turning her around. It was Elsa and she had a smirk on her face. She opened her mouth ready to sing. _"Mother knows best. Take it from your mumsy, on your own you won't survive."_

She pulled at Anna hoodie with a smile, _"Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy. Please, they'll eat up alive. Gullible, naive, positively grubby, ditzy and a bit well…"_ She shrugged _"hmm vague."_ Elsa then patted under her sister's chin, " _Plus I believe, getting kinda chubby…"_

Anna pouted, "Oi, I am not getting chubby."

Elsa angled her hip and folded her arms, "Uh, Anna, it's a song…."

She quickly started to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, "Haha, oh yeah. I forgot. Your singing voice is as smooth as your actually voice, so I sometimes get the two mixed up."

"I can't say the same about you."

Anna gasped before pouting, "You are so mean."

A gentle kiss was placed on Anna's cheek, "I know, but you still love me. Now do you need help?"

"Yes please."

The sisters agreed that Anna would wash up while Elsa would dry and put away, as she hated dirty water, and even worse, soggy food touching her hands. "Hey Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"There is a lot of snow this year." Elsa glanced up out of the window and hummed in agreement. "Do you want to go out and ski, well you will ski, I will snowboard like a pro. The slopes should be open by now."

Elsa leant up, placing some glasses in the top cupboard, unaware that her sister was staring at her exposed stomach. "Yeah sure, let's finish this then we can go outside."

"You have such a nice belly button."

The older sister turned to Anna with a confused look on her face. "What?"

Anna quickly started to blush, biting her lip, "That was meant to be a thought."

"You really have trouble separating thoughts and speech, don't you?" Anna simply nodded in reply, starting to feel a bit embarrassed before Elsa pulled her into a hug, "Ah don't worry about it, I think it's cute. You know, as long as you don't say how great I taste in the middle of class." Laughing, Anna's shoulders started to bob up and down, her chest vibrating against Elsa's, "Uh, what's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just they already know that I think you taste great, remember?"

Elsa's eyes hardened, "Anna, that's not funny… I had to kiss Ariel to get this to blow over."

"You didn't _have_ to kiss her."

"And what would have you suggested I do?"

Anna started to play with her fingers, "Punch her in the face?"

"Oh dear, Anna, what are we going to do with you?"

Her eyes glinted while a smile spread across her face, "Spank me?" Instead Elsa opted to playfully bat the back of her sister's head, much to her displeasure.

* * *

When the girls finally finished washing up, they suited up and made their way to the nearest slope which was less than a two minute walk. Anna walked by her sister, holding her board behind her head, wearing a light green helmet, which her plaits poked out from under, an oversized black jacket with deep green rosmaling around her cuffs and light green snowboard pants. Elsa on the other hand was gracefully carrying her skis over her shoulder, wearing sunglasses, light blue earmuffs with a matching hip height, body hugging jacket with a deeper blue belt under her bust, accentuating her tiny waist.

"I forgot how sexy you look in your ski wear."

Elsa glanced over at Anna who was sat next to her on the lift, pulling her sunglasses down so their eyes could meet, "Now, was that supposed to be another thought?"

"Nope." Anna said with a smile, "Just a compliment."

"Well then thank you. And I forgot how much of a boy you look in your snowboard clothing."

"That is mean."

Elsa shrugged trying to look like she didn't care, but once she saw Anna pouting she lifted her hand up to her mouth to disguise a giggle.

Once at the top of the north mountain the girls took in a deep breath, loving how the cold air filled their lungs. Anna attached her loose foot the board before bringing her goggles down, "Right, piste or off piste?"

Elsa gripped her poles, "Oh please, off piste of course, otherwise where would the fun be?"

Although Anna was a good snowboarder, she had nowhere near the talent that Elsa had on the snow. She stayed behind her, watching as Elsa's knees bend with each impact, her shoulders relaxed yet her upper body not moving an inch. The snow flying in the air with each quick turn she made.

_Fuck, Elsa looks so sexy._

Anna was so enthralled by her sister's beauty and skills she didn't realize she wasn't balanced properly on her board, causing the nose to dive, jam under the soft snow and tipping her off balance. She did a few flips in the air before she finally landed on her back a good ten meters from where she initially fell. "Ow."

Hearing the commotion, Elsa stopped and looked back to see her sister in a snowy pile a few meters up, "Oh my God, Anna are you okay?"

She just waved her arm up in the air, too winded to move yet. "Yeah I'm fine…." She looked down at all the snow covering her, "…I'm stuck."

Elsa laughed, turning her skis parallel to the mountain face before making her way up to her sister, "Hang on, I'll be there in a minute."

"One –"

"Don't you dare start counting!"

After a good ten minutes of faffing, Elsa finally managed to uncover her sister from under the snow, remove her board and check that she hadn't broken anything. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Elsa, I'm fine. Could we just take a breather?"

"Sure." A click echoed across the mountain as Elsa removed her skis, jamming them upright into the side of the mountain before she sat herself next to Anna who was now mostly white. "What happened? It's not often you fall like that?"

Anna went to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear before she realized she was still wearing her helmet, "I was just in my own little world."

"Well try and be more careful next time."

"I will." She looked up to her sister who was now leant against the snow her eyes closed, taking in the sun. Carefully she picked up a handful of snow before, in one swift movement, lifted up Elsa's jacket and pushing the snow under it.

With a yelp Elsa sat up, screaming from frustration and cold, "Anna!"

The younger girl was sat back holding her stomach as she laughed hard. Her laughter was cut short when a snowball hit her in the face. Two shocked blue eyes looked over to Elsa who was smirking, "Ohh you are in trouble."

An eyebrow rose as if to say 'come and get me'. Before Anna had the chance to pick up another snowball, Elsa had already put on her skis and was speeding away through the tress. "Shit!" Anna grabbed her board, struggling to strap her feet in, "Elsa! No fair, you have a head start!" She looked down still trying to attach her board, mumbling, "Stupid fucking straps…ah ha!"

Jumping up, Anna made her way down following Elsa's tracks, snowball in hand. "You can't ski away from me!"

As the slop dropped a couple of meters, Anna jumped, landing perfectly only to stop after a couple of moments. Her eyes darted around, "Where the hell has Elsa's tracks gone?"

Panic started to set in. "Elsa?" _Shit, have I lost her? Is she hurt? God, please say she's okay._ "Elsa?"

The blonde replied by throwing a snowball at the back of copper hair. Anna turned and looked up to see Elsa stood there a smile on her face, on the top of the ridge, a sly smile on her face.

Anna picked up a snowball, "This means war!"


	14. *Chapter 14*: Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road again

With a concerned look on her face, Gerda looked over Elsa's shoulder as she watched the younger woman planning out a route on old and possibly out of date map. "Elsa, are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Don't worry Gerda, it'll be fine." She traced her finger across the map, showing the route the girls were planning on taking, "In three days we will be in Corona, spend New Years there, then Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene and I will drive back to Lincoln."

"Hmm…. But why do you have to drive? You could just fly like always."

"Because Anna and I want to bring our snow gear, we hate renting the shit stuff in Xscape."

Elsa let out a slight grunt when Gerda swatted her arm, "Language."

"Sorry Gerda. Plus I think Anna is fed up of me spending the flights vomiting or having panic attacks."

Gerda chuckled and nodded in understanding.

Two copper plaits fell from the roof of the rusting, yellow VW Camper van, "Okay, I've packed the roof rack." Anna glanced across the back of the van, "But I don't know how to get down."

The two older women laughed before Gerda asked the obvious question. "How did you get up there in the first place?"

"I'm not sure…. I think I used the suitcases the help me up since this hunk of junk doesn't have a ladder..." _Hmm…I can see down Elsa's top._

With a huff Elsa crossed her arms.

_Damn._

"I told you before, once I have money I'll do Eilonwy up and add a ladder."

"Eilonwy?"

"Yes."

"As in Princess Eilonwy from the Black Cauldron?"

"Yes."

Anna placed her head on her hands and sighed, "I used to find her so sexy."

Elsa raised her eyebrow at her sister, "Sexy? She is twelve."

"Really? I thought she was older?"

"Nope."

"Either way, still sexy. But out of all characters I thought Gurgi was the best."

"Munchies and chrunchies."

Anna looked at Elsa with confusion, "What the hell was that?"

"It's what he says."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

The younger sister started to climb down from the roof of the van, her legs flailing about, "No – I am pretty sure he says 'Munchings and chrunchings.'"

Gerda clapped her hands together, making both sisters jump in shock and Anna to fall the rest of the way, "Come on, stop arguing about trivial things. You better go now before the traffic gets bad."

As the sister's sat themselves in the car, Elsa looked at Anna, "Are you sure that is what he says?"

Anna gasped, "Are you doubting my Disney knowledge?" Elsa didn't reply. "I thought not."

* * *

"This is your fault."

Anna gasped at her sister while changing down gear, "How is it my fault?"

"If you didn't start talking about the Black Cauldron we would have missed the traffic."

"Oh whatever. You should be happy I'm driving."

Elsa pushed an imaginary brake pedal as the van stopped inches away from the car in front. "I would be happier if you knew what a safe stopping distance was."

"There is just no pleasing some people."

With a slight grin, Elsa replied in a high pitched American accent, "People? I ain't people."

Anna could help but laugh and make another comment in the same accent, "What do you think I am? Dumb or something?"

Before long both sister's forgot about the thick traffic in front of them and started to sing all songs from Singin' in the Rain a movie they just loved and knew like the back of their hands.

However, two hours later Anna sighed, her head on the steering wheel, still stuck in traffic, "I swear if we sing 'Make em' laugh' one more time I am going to cry."

Elsa shuffled back into her seat, eyes fixed on her sister "So what do you suggest we do or sing?"

"Open the glove box."

Doing as Anna asked, Elsa pulled out the spoon that was jamming the door in place before watching numerous packets of chocolate falling at her feet, "What the – "

"Ignore them, they are just snacks. Now somewhere in there should be my portable speaker…" She started to wave her pink ipod at Elsa, "plug this in and we can listen to some music."

Elsa squinted slightly, "No chance, I am not spending our whole trip listening to Green Day or Disney. It is either my music or no music."

In a huff, Anna leant forward over the large steering wheel, "But your music is old and boring."

"Excuse me? The last time I checked you liked all the music I listened to."

Anna kept her eyes on the road for a few moments, "You're right…Put it on."

As the music started to play both sisters were bobbing their heads and singing along with a smile across their faces.

 _I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner. It was a slap in the face, how quickly I was replaced. And are you thinking of me…_ Both sisters took in a deep breath before singing loudly and in Anna's case, slightly out of tune _"When you fuck her?"_

* * *

Several hours later Anna pulled into a layby just off the main road, letting out a deep sigh as the handbrake locked into place. "Right, it's getting late, we best call it a night."

With a murmur of agreement, Elsa let herself out of the car, stretching her body, "Good idea, I am going to go pee and you can set up the bed."

Once alone Anna leapt into the back of the van, turning the backseat into a double bed, laying a light blanket across it before undressing herself. When Elsa returned she had a shock to see Anna, laid on the bed, nude, with just the blanket draping across her stomach and crotch. The blonde girl laughed, "Anna, you can't be serious, not here."

The younger sister sat up, grabbing Elsa's top, pulling her down, "Oh Elsa, I am serious." Before Anna had the chance to pull Elsa into a kiss, the older sister jolted back, a look of slight confusion on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Something hard brushed my leg."

Knowing what that hard object was, Anna let out a naughty giggle while pulling the blanket away to reveal a large, pink strap-on attached to her hips. "I think you are referring to this."

"Wait, what? I'm confused, when did you buy this?"

Anna stood up on her knees swaying her hips from side to side trying to look sexy, "Does it matter? It is here now and ready to fuck you."

Elsa's voice became dry, "Oh you really know how to woo a lady don't you?"

By this time the copper girl was no longer listening to her sister, she was too amused by the dildo swaying from side to side, laughing at the noise it made as it hit her thighs. It wasn't until Elsa was kissing her neck, her hand rubbing the silicone cock that Anna snapped back to reality, noticing her sister's lack of clothing. "W – When did you get undressed?"

Elsa grazed her fingers down Anna's pert breasts giving her nipples a quick squeeze, "When you were busy imagining what it would be like being male."

"Ah – ooohhh." Anna bit her lip as she felt Elsa taking her hand and placing it on her center, "Oh, you are so wet."

"Mmm, I am, but you will still have to work me hard if you want to fuck me with that monster."

Anna gently pushed a finger into her sister, slowly followed by a second, "Of course my love."

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Anna watched as Elsa squirmed in the driver's seat, barely able to concentrate on the road. Elsa just blushed and mumbled. "Elsa, you have to speak up."

"I – my um – I hurt, down there…"

"From last night?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes… I think we overdid it."

Anna gasped, placing her hand to her chest, "We? You are the one who insisted I screw you five times in different positions."

"Don't you hurt?"

Leaning back, Anna placed her feet on the dashboard, looking at a hole in her rainbow sock, "No, it was only once with me, which is something I can handle. I am just surprised your ass doesn't hurt, I didn't know you liked being spanked so much." She looked at Elsa with a naughty glint in her eye, her tongue darting out from her mouth, "But if you want I can lick you better."

Elsa put her hand up, extending her index finger, "No thank you Anna. That is how I got into this trouble in the first place."

Anna bowed her head, closing her eyes, "Suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing."

Less the twenty minutes passed before Elsa noticed Anna now squirming in the passenger seat, "You better not be making fun of me."

Anna shook her head while running her hands under the back of her thick, denim shirt, "No no no, I'm not - it's just." The sound of elastic against skin filled the air, "Ow, no, my bra is just really pissing me off. Fuck sake." She started to squirm more, much to Elsa's delight. "The underwire is pushing through the shitty fabric."

"Turn your back to me."

With one swift move Elsa unclasped Anna's bra from above her shirt. "Oh thank God. Cheers Elsa." Anna settled back into the seat as she threw her bra into the back of the van after a quick, under shirt removal. "I really hate bras."

Elsa looked in the wing mirror as she indicated to change lanes, "Me too, that is why I tend to not wear them unless going out somewhere special."

"I love knowing you don't wear them, especially when a cold wind hits." _And I get to see your lovely, small nipples press through your top…_

"Calm down."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even need to look at you to see the 'I'm gonna grope you' look on your face."

In a huff Anna crossed her arms and pouted "I so did not have that look on my face."

A gentle hand patted Anna's thigh, "You keep telling yourself that sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious, Alanis Morissette is the artist their listing too. No I don't know the name of the song.


	15. *Chapter 15*: New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the rest of the family

After what felt like an eternity the sister's finally arrived in Corona, parking Eilonwy on the drive of their relative's house. Anna looked up at the large four story wood clad, Norwegian style guest house as she stepped out of the van "Wow, now that is a house."

"Anna! Elsa!" The two girls smiled as Rapunzel ran out of the front door, pulling her cousins into a tight hug. "You're late."

"That is Elsa's fault. She drives slower than a woman in her eighties."

Before Elsa had a chance to protest at the comparison a pair of footsteps caught her attention. There stood their new family, their aunt and uncle. As her eyes glanced over the two adults she felt a happiness fill her heart.

Feeling the same, Anna turned before pushing Rapunzel away and made a few steps towards her aunt. Anna gasped slightly when a warm, slightly freckled hand landed on her cheek. "Hello Anna, it's been too long."

Her eyes were bright green, she had thin lips and slightly floppy hair, just like their father has…had. Anna bit her lip as tears filled her eyes, but she couldn't hold back her emotions. Copper plaits fell across the older woman's shoulders as Anna jumped into her arms, sobbing "Papa" over and over.

"Shh, it's okay Anna." She held her niece in a tight embrace, "Let it all out."

Elsa just stood watching her sister break down in the arms of someone who is effectively a stranger. "They were really excited to meet you." She glanced over at her cousin, who was smiling brightly as she played with her long hair. "Come on, let's go inside. Dinner will be soon."

* * *

As the family sat down for dinner, Rapunzel's father stood at the head of the table, a glass of beer in his hand and her other hand stroking his greying beard. "I would like to welcome our lovely nieces, Elsa and Anna to our table. And if you ever want to visit again you needn't ask. Our house is your house."

The family murmured in agreement before taking sips of their drinks and proceeding to eat. Despite all the happy chat bouncing between the family, Elsa struggled to enjoy dinner. A gentle hand was placed on her wrist, causing her to lock eyes with her aunt. "Elsa, is there something wrong?"

Elsa tried to insist she was fine, but those eyes, she could never lie to them. Just like her father's they were stern with an underlying layer of worry. "No – it's just – I uh – I've just had something playing on my mind."

"What's that dear?"

Elsa rubbed her arms, "I'm sorry if this offends, however, I've been wondering why you never visited."

The table fell silent, and the couple looked worriedly at each other before the bearded man finally spoke. "Your father and I had a disagreement when you all were just babies. It was about your Aunt and me moving to Corona. He was dead set against the family splitting up. But we felt the move was best for us. Especially with Rapunzel easily becoming ill from the Norwegian cold."

He sighed, taking a sip of his beer before continuing. "And as much as your mother protested, your father told us if we left he would never welcome us again. Of course at first I thought he was just angry, and assumed it would blow over. We were wrong. He did shut us out. That man was so bloody stubborn." He looked up at his nieces, "and from what Rapunzel has told me, like father like daughters."

Anna put a fork in her meat, "Why didn't you come when they died?"

"We didn't know they had until Rapunzel told us a month or so ago. But trust me, if we had known we would have come in a heartbeat."

The blonde haired girl looked at her parents, "Why didn't you tell me about them?"

Her father smiled slightly, "We did when you were young, in the faint hope we would get to see everyone again. When that didn't happen, we just – stopped talking about them. We didn't want to dwell on the past."

Rapunzel put her arms up in the air, "You're right, the past is in the past, we are all here now, all family, so let's enjoy this."

Her mother smiled in agreement, "Yes Rapunzel, you are right. Now, is anyone up for dessert?"

Leaning forward, Anna asked her cousin while dessert was being served, "Where's Eugene?"

"Oh, he visits the orphanage he grew up in every Christmas and New Year, but we will see him tomorrow most likely."

Rapunzel's father let out a hearty chuckle, "That is if he is sober."

He was met with a pout from his daughter, "Daddy that was one time!"

"It was the first time we met him."

"Daddy…"

"Your mother still can't get the stain out from the carpet."

The cutlery and crockery jumped from the table as Rapunzel slammed her head down, groaning and muttering, "You are so embarrassing."

* * *

By the time dinner had finished it was ten in the evening and Rapunzel was showing her cousins to their room. "I've been told to apologize that you have to share a bed, unfortunately New Year's is a big time in Corona, we have a big festival of dancing and music and lanterns so the guest house gets pretty booked up."

Elsa shrugged slightly while rubbing her sister's back who looked ill after eating too much, "Oh it's not a problem."

The blonde girl turned to the cousin's, her eyebrows waving frantically, "I bet it isn't. And by the way, we leave for the festival at eleven, so meet us downstairs ten minutes before."

A nod was given as a reply before Rapunzel pushed a heavy wooden door open with her back, "Here is your room, you have an en-suite, blah blah, I don't need to sell how great it is, it's not like you are paying."

Rapunzel threw her arms forward when she saw Elsa's face drop, "No, that's not what I mean! We aren't expecting you to pay or anything…" her voice trailed off, "I'll just leave you two to get ready. See you later." And with that a trail of blonde hair made its way down the corridor.

"I guess awkwardness is a family trait, right Anna?" Elsa looked around the hallway to see a lack of her sister standing next to her. "Anna?"

A groan came from the room, Anna had already made her way into the bedroom and curled up into a ball on the bed. "Anna, are you okay?"

She groaned again when a light hand graced her back, "I feel awful."

"Did you eat too much?"

Anna curled up tighter, "I don't think so…probably, it does sound like something I would do."

Elsa planted a light kiss on her sister's forehead before standing up, "I am going to have a shower, care to join me?" Anna shook her head, "Wow, you must really not be feeling your normal self. I'll leave the bathroom door unlocked, just in case you change your mind."

Anna just laid there, feeling sick and sorry for herself. _Why can't Elsa just lay with me?_

If Elsa wasn't going to come to Anna, Anna was going to come to Elsa. With a large amount of effort the copper haired girl forced herself up from the bed, immediately feeling a wave of nausea hit her. Grasping her stomach she darted to the bathroom, where she just got to the toilet in time before losing her dinner.

Hearing something through the sound of the shower, Elsa popped her head from behind the curtain, her long, platinum blonde hair plastered to her back. "Oh my God Anna, are you okay?"

A freckled finger waved in the air as she kept her head down, throwing up the last remainders of dinner. "No…"

Leaping out of the shower as if it had just turned scolding hot, Elsa grabbed a robe and sat herself next to her sister to hold her hair back. As she pulled her hair back Elsa noticed a slight rash on Anna's neck, "Aw shit."

"What?"

"I think you are having a slight allergic reaction, will you be okay for ten minutes while I find your antihistamine and a get a glass of water?" Anna shrugged in response.

* * *

"Knock knock."

Rapunzel looked up from the sofa as Elsa carefully made her way through the door that separated the guest and living quarters, still only dressed in her robe, "Elsa? What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if I could have a glass of water for Anna."

"No problem." The blonde girl flicked her hair over her shoulder as she made her way to the family's small kitchen, "Is Anna okay? She didn't look too good after dinner."

"She'll be fine, she's just had a mild allergic reaction. By the morning she will be as right as rain."

"Allergic reaction? To what?"

Elsa pulled the front of her robe tight as she felt a breeze against her chest, "Any number of things, kiwis, mangos, lentils, cherries, green tea and bananas. Basically anything that is remotely healthy."

Rapunzel bit her lip, "I am so sorry, the dessert had kiwi in. Oh God."

Taking the glass of water from her cousin's hand, she gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, we should have told you that Anna has allergies, it is our fault. I'll give her some tablets then get her to bed, and she will be fine soon."

Rapunzel cracked a slight smile when Elsa continued, "Please apologize to your parents on my behalf, we won't be attending the festival. Just don't forget to have enough fun for Anna and me."

"Of course."

When Elsa returned Anna was already on the bed, half dressed in her nightwear before she had clearly given up. Elsa pulled Anna's left arm through her pajama top, before removing her knickers and replacing them with oversized, checkered bottoms. "Okay Miss Pukey, let's get you into bed."

With a grunt Elsa slid Anna under the covers, forcing to take her antihistamines before trucking her tightly under the covers and placing a bucket next to the bed that Rapunzel kindly offered. "You sleep, if you need me I will be right next to you reading."

"Are you not going out?"

Elsa flicked away a wet piece of copper hair that had been plastered to Anna's forehead before giving it a little kiss, "No, I need to make sure you're okay."

"I'm sorry."

Seeing Anna ill broke Elsa's heart, so much so she had to bite her lip before responding, in fear of sounding upset, "Don't be, just sleep and get better."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

As midnight struck, Elsa's gaze was pulled away from her book and to the window, where bright fireworks were seen exploding in the sky. It was the start of the New Year, and this was not how she planned to spend it.

The whistling and explosions of the fireworks outside stirred Anna from her peaceful sleep. The younger girl gazed over to her sister who was being silhouetted by the purple and yellow flashes of color, her loose, slightly wavy hair cascading down her bare back. _She is so beautiful._

Anna leant forward, taking her sister's hand in her own much to Elsa's surprise. "Anna…I didn't know you were awake. Are you okay?"

"Never better." Anna placed her head on Elsa's bony shoulder, but didn't care about it pressing against her thumping skull, she was with the one she loved, "Happy New Year."

Elsa gave Anna a quick kiss, pushing away the taste of illness she had on her lips, "Happy New Year."


	16. *Chapter 16*: Roadtrip Pt 2

Eugene smirked when he saw Elsa's van parked on the drive, "VW? Nice." He peered through the door before settling into the back seats, "Right-hand drive as well."

Elsa nodded as she sat herself in the driver's seat, "Yeah, I bought it form a British man who brought it over when he moved a couple of years ago. She guzzles petrol and can't drive for shit, but she is a good little car."

Rapunzel's father gave the van a pat, laughing as rusted yellow paint fell into his hand, "I have always wanted one of these but never had the money to buy a good one, or the commitment to do one up."

Elsa gave her uncle a quick smile before her attention was pulled to the blonde girl in the back who was pulling a face and fidgeting, "Rapunzel, are you okay?"

Placing her hand behind her back, the long haired girl pulled out a large, pink, strap-on which she had been sat on. "What the – " She looked over to her cousins who had looks on their faces of pure horror, and that is when she realized her father was still stood there.

With a swift movement Rapunzel gave her father a quick goodbye before slamming the door shut and shouting to Elsa to drive, an instruction she happily followed.

Once the four young adults were ten minutes away from the house did Rapunzel finally speak. "So do you want to explain this?"

She held the dildo between the front seats, dangling it for all oncoming traffic to see, which was then followed by Eugene's hands holding a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube, "Or these."

Anna grabbed the offending items, throwing them under her seat, her face red from embarrassment. "I just – I – uh – pretend you never saw that."

Rapunzel sat back, resting her feet up on Eugene's lap for three seconds before he pushed them off, "Oh I can pretend I never saw it, but I don't think daddy can."

Sitting forward, Eugene looked at Elsa through the rear view mirror, his eyebrows waggling wildly, "I have to say, I never thought of you as the fake penis type."

Blue unamused eyes met with sly brown ones, "You are two more words away from getting kicked out of this car, now sit down and shut up."

* * *

The three passengers started to fear for their life as the angry and embarrassed Elsa's driving started to become erratic. Anna dug her fingers into the edge of her seat as she prayed her sister would break before driving into the back of a large HGV. "Elsa – uh, could you – you know slow do –" Anna's voice turned into a scream as Elsa swerved into a nearby layby, screeching to a halt.

The older sister slumped over the steering wheel, her chest heaving, "Elsa, are you okay?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

In a fit of anger, Elsa looked up to her sister, slamming her hands onto the dashboard, "Why the fuck did you not put the toy in our bag?"

"I – I forgot."

"That is your problem, you always forget. You forget to regulate the volume of your voice. You forget to keep your thoughts as just that, thoughts. You forget to keep your mouth shut that you fuck me, your own fucking sister. God, this was the first time we ever met our Aunt and Uncle and now I dread to think what they think of us."

Anna leant towards her sister only to have her extended hand to be batted away, "Elsa."

"Don't Elsa me, you just don't understand. You never understand." Elsa left the car, slamming the door behind her, "I'm going for a walk."

Anna jumped over to the driver's seat, sticking half of her body out of the window, "Elsa! It's a motorway, you can't just walk off!" Elsa didn't listen. "Elsa!"

It wasn't until Anna heard shuffling in the back of the van did she remember that Rapunzel and Eugene were sat there in an uncomfortable silence, "I – I'm really sorry."

Rapunzel shrugged, "It happens, now you better get her before she gets ran over."

When Anna left, the brunette man looked over to his girlfriend, "Is this what happens when siblings date?"

"No, this is what happens when women date."

* * *

"Elsa? Elsa! For God's sake Elsa!" Anna lunged to her sister, grabbing her hand, "Don't walk away from me."

"Anna, please, just leave me alone."

"No Elsa, I won't. Look, you are stood at the edge of the motorway, please let's go back to the van and talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? What we are doing is idiotic."

"What do you mean?"

Elsa flicked her finger between the two of them, "This, us, you and me."

"How is it? It's love."

Elsa hugged herself, sighing, "Anna, you don't understand. Love or not, it's wrong, we can't do this anymore. I won't risk my life for…" She waved her hand at Anna, "for this."

_Your life? What about us?_

A tear found its way down Anna's cheek, "No – Elsa, you can't…you can't run away from this."

"Yes Anna, I can. And if you don't accept this, then you can just leave. We've survived without each other before, we can do it again."

_How can you do this? How can you shut me out again?_

All Anna wanted to do was slap her sister until she came to her senses, instead she broke down before running back to the van where she locked the doors. Elsa reluctantly following.

"Anna let me in." Her blue eyes glanced at Elsa who was stood on the other side of the door, tapping on the window. "Come on."

"Why should I? For years I asked you the same and you never listened." She could tell Elsa felt hurt at Anna's words but she didn't care. For once she wanted her sister to fell what she made her feel.

"Because as you pointed out it's a motorway, and it's starting to get cold."

Anna stared at Elsa, her eyes hard. "Tough." She started the car and drove off, leaving Elsa standing on the layby in a cloud of dust.

"Anna!"

Rapunzel leant over the front seats, "Anna, what are you doing?"

"I am giving Elsa time to think."

"But you can't just leave her there."

"Jesus fucking Christ Rapunzel, I'm not a complete bitch, I'll pick her up in ten minutes." _Fuck, I never should have left her there._

* * *

After ten or so agonizing minutes Anna parked back up in the lay by where her sister was sat on the floor, her knees up to her chest. Anna rolled the window down, her eyes fixed on the road, "Get in."

Elsa sheepishly made her way into the front passenger seat, her eyes locked on Anna's knuckles which were white from her hard grip on the steering wheel. "Anna…"

"Don't." It took every bit of Anna's self-control not to cry or apologize for leaving her sister. "I am going to drive until we hit Calais then you can take over. But I don't want to hear a word from you, do you understand?"

"But you can't drive for six hours."

"Do. You. Understand?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes."

Anna sighed quietly, "When we get home we are going to talk about this and I don't give a shit if you are tired from driving."

"Fine."

It wasn't until the van was in the Dartford tunnel heading for Lincoln, with Rapunzel and Eugene sound asleep, did the younger sister break the awkward silence they had to endure for the previous several hours. "I'm sorry." Elsa didn't reply. "For you know…" She sighed, "Leaving you on the motorway."

"It's fine. I deserved it."

"Yes you did."

Elsa scoffed, "I know I was in the wrong, I was just upset. But you don't have to fucking rub it in…" She took in a deep breath. "You know, I wish I was more like you, not caring what people think."

Anna looked out of the window, watching the passing orange lights on the side of the tunnel walls, "If only that were true."

"What do you mean?"

"I care about what people think…way too much." _No, that's not right…_

"But it doesn't seem that way."

"No let me rephrase that, I care about what _you_ think."

"What do you mean?"

Looking back at her sister, Anna caught a glimpse of Elsa's eyes before she brought them back to the road, "I spent so many years with you ignoring me I became convinced I had done something wrong. That there was something wrong with _me."_

Anna took in a deep sigh, tucking hair behind her ear, "That's why I decided to become an actress, I guess – I guess I thought if I could act like a different person you would finally find one that you liked and would…"

"Would what?"

The passenger seat vibrated when Anna smacked her head on the headrest "God it sounds so stupid. I thought you would find a personality you liked and finally talk to me again."

Anna nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt Elsa take hold of her hand, giving it a slight squeeze, "I don't care about all of those other versions of Anna, I fell in love with this one. The awkward, caring and incredibly stubborn Anna. The Anna who will leave me on the side of the road without hesitation."

"Really?"

"Really really. I love you Anna, nothing will ever change that despite everything I said earlier, I want to be with you. So do you forgive me?"

A copper braid fell across Elsa's white jumper as Anna leant on her shoulder, her eyes shutting. "Of course I forgive you, but don't think for a minute that I am letting you get away without having that talk when we get home."

Elsa clicked her fingers together jokingly, "Dammit."

Rapunzel, who had been secretly watching the sister's in silence, cracked a smile before she closed her eyes, settling back into the seat.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning Elsa and Anna finally arrived at the older sister's house after dropping off their friends. Anna stood out into the cold air, stretching her arms, "Ah, home sweet home." She looked over at Elsa who was searching her pockets for the house keys. "Well, I guess I'll head to my flat, goodnight."

"Whoa, you don't have to go. It's late, just stay here for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure, plus you said we had to talk."

Anna stuck her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, chuckling, "I was lying about that, I just wanted to make you sweat."

Elsa placed her arm over her sister's shoulder, coaxing her towards the front door "Well it worked, now come on, let's have a hot chocolate then bed."

"What about our stuff? We can't leave it out here."

Elsa looked back at the ski's, snowboard and three suitcases on the roof rack, "Aw fuck."


	17. *Chapter 17*: The last Brownie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a wild guess

"Oh come on Elsa, if you relax you'll have fun."

Elsa shrugged at her sister before taking a sip of her beer, "I know, it's just I have to hand in my work in a week and I still can't find the right shape for the roof."

Anna sat herself on Elsa's lap, trying to sit in such a way that she looked sexy for her sister without showing the world her underwear from under her skirt, "Ah you'll be fine. I know you Elsa, you always come up with something. Now come on, smile and have some fun."

As a bit of a late New Year's celebration, Meg and Anna held a party in their flat for all of their friends. Everyone chipped in, bringing snacks and drinks, but the party was buzzing at the thought of Merida bringing her famous brownies.

Meg took a quick swig of vodka from the bottle before smiling at Briar, "I heard no party is complete without Merida's chocolate brownies."

"Really? Are they that good?"

Meg waggled her eyebrows, "Oh yes, it is thanks to a certain special ingredient...if you get my drift."

"Oh… ohh! Right!"

The two girls were pulled away from their conversation when they heard the front door slam and a familiar Scottish accent fill the room, "Alright you wee devils, who wants brownies?"

Ever the chocolate addict, Anna ran over to her red haired friend, taking two from the tray in her hand. "Ah brilliant." She turned to her sister, waving the spare brownie in the air as the other was stuffed into her face. "Elsa, look brownies."

Briar winced as she saw Anna engulf the chocolate treat in mere seconds, "Oh shit. Anna…do you know what's in those?"

Anna's face dropped, "Please don't say cherries."

Merida hooked her arm around the taller girl's shoulders, "Nae, not cherries. Weed."

"What?"

"Aye, these are properly baked brownies."

Anna looked back to Elsa who had a look of horror on her face, "Aw shit, I've already swallowed mine."

"Me too."

Eugene laughed at the two already slightly drunk girls, beer bottle firmly in hand, "Well this is going to be a _great_ night, I need to get my camera ready."

* * *

At first the two sisters thought Merida was lying about the brownies being full of weed, because they weren't feeling the effects…or at least they thought they weren't. When they looked around they saw the full tray of brownies on the table, causing Anna to giggle, "Hey look, no one else is eating the brownies. Want another?"

Elsa paused, looking at her sister, she wanted to protest but she just couldn't resist, she felt like she really needed another. "Okay!"

Six brownies and four beers later, Elsa and Anna were stoned, well and truly. Rapunzel tugged at her boyfriend's shirt, almost causing him to spill his drink, "Eugene, look at them."

Unable to resist, Eugene pulled out his phone and took a photo of the two girls, sat on the sofa just giggling away at nothing, their arms up in the air.

"No no, over there, see it?"

Anna pointed at a different part of the ceiling, "That?"

"No, over here, you see. The wave."

"That wave?"

"No that wave... wave..." Elsa sat up, "Wave…"

Elsa jumped up from the sofa, pushing it out of the way almost causing Anna the fall off, "Pen, pen, I need a pen." The blonde girl scoured the flat for a pen, "pen, pen, pen."

Instead she grabbed the paintbrush that was tucked behind Rapunzel's ear, only to throw it back at her when she realized there was no paint on the bristles. "Pen, I need a fucking pen." Sitting down on the floor in defeat she started to sob, repeating 'pen' over and over again.

"Is this what you want?"

Elsa's blue eyes lit up when she saw a pen being held in front of her face, grabbing it she ran to the large clear wall. "PEN!"

Kristoff scoffed, crossing his arms, "You're welcome."

The architecture student started doing a series of sketches on the magnolia wall, each a slightly different version of a waved roof, "Wave…yes, wave."

Meg, who was about to make her way outside for a smoke, looked at the drawings. She glanced down at the cigarette in hand and just scoffed before lighting it, "Fuck it, Elsa's already ruined my chance for me ever getting the deposit back."

Anna was now leaning over the back of the sofa, her head bobbing from side to side, mimicking the motions Elsa was doing. Her eyes wandered down to her sister's arse which was being hugged by tight, white jeans, the top of her arse just being shown thanks to her shirt being slightly too short and her jeans too low. The younger girl could feel heat pooling between her legs, causing to rub her thighs together, an action not gone unnoticed by the other drunken members of the room.

Briar went over to her friend, placing a hand on the small of her back, "Anna, are you okay?"

Anna tried to tuck a piece of her behind her ear, instead almost hitting Briar in the face. "I – I am never better, why do you ask?"

"You just seem…" She watched at Anna's attention turned back to Elsa, "Distracted."

"Distracted? No. Horny? Fuck yes." The older girl cringed, pulling at the hem of her shirt in discomfort as she watched her friend climb over the sofa back, as if it was Mount Everest. "If you excuse me, I have a sister to screw."

"Anna, maybe that isn't the best idea."

"Shh! Don't worry Maleficent, all will be good." Anna stopped and looked back to Briar, "No no… your name isn't Maleficent is it?"

"No Ann – " She was cut off.

"Flora! That's it, whoa, I nearly forget there for a second." Without breath Anna turned back to her sister, who was still drawing and let out a little merry, "Elsa!"

Merida jabbed Briar's arms with her elbow, "Just let them be. If they fuck it up, it's their own fault. There's nothing tae worry about."

Now feeling thoroughly turned on, the copper haired girl wrapped her arms around her sister, startling her. "Elsa…."

"Hmm?"

"I want…" She giggled, "To fuck you."

Elsa turned to face her sister, "Oh, I like that idea."

Without hesitation, or worry about the consequences, Anna pinned her sister against the wall, kissing her enthusiastically. And act which brought out a couple of whoops from a few drunken party members.

Anna had no intention of stopping, or moving this to the bedroom, she wanted Elsa, now. Not caring about foreplay in her high and drunk state, Anna unbuckled her sister's trousers, pulling them down slightly. "Ohh, someone's not wearing underwear."

Merida was now happily sat on the kitchen worktop, eating crisps and watching this porn unfold while holding Briar back with her spare hand, "Nae, you are not stoppin' this."

"But they can't."

"Shh."

Even Kristoff, who would normally be the first to stop such incestuous activities, was enjoying the sight.

* * *

Elsa groaned and grunted as two then three fingers filled her, moaning out Anna's name over and over as each thrust became stronger. "Anna… I…" Much to Elsa's disapproval, Anna pulled her fingers out. "Wait, what? Nooo…"

Not uttering a word, Anna leant Elsa against the arm of the sofa, before fully removing her trousers, leaving her wet center exposed for the whole world to see. A mass of copper hair made its way between her legs, a tongue darting out to give her sensitive bud a lick. "Oh fuck."

Meg took a drag of her cigarette, "Fuck."

Anna proceeded to tongue fuck her sister with as much gusto as possible, while her own hand made its way under her plaid skirt, pushing her sodden underwear aside so she could finger herself.

The party was silent, the only noise that could be heard was a faint banging of shitty music in the background that was being mostly drowned out by the desperate pants, moans and screams of the two sisters. "Ahh…Anna. Fuck"

A powerful orgasm ripped through Elsa, followed by what seemed like gallons of liquid being squirted across the floor, much to everyone's surprise. As Elsa calmed down, Anna grunted, finishing her own orgasm, a smile across her face. She felt so proud of herself, making her sister scream her name, while making everyone watch.

Merida turned to Briar, a coy smile on her face, "I bet Jane doesn't squirt like that."

"Oh shut up."

"Where is she by the way?"

"She stayed in to study."

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up in Elsa's arms, much to her delight. As she sat herself up, a powerful thump in her head reminded her of how much she must have drunk last night, enough to make the events into a bit of a blur. By the time her eyes adjusted to the light streaming through the living room Elsa woke up. "Jesus Christ what happened here?"

The room was a tip, there were cups, bottles, food and people everywhere. Elsa looked down on the floor to see familiar jeans in a pile, "Hang on…" When the blonde girl realized she wasn't wearing any bottoms, she grabbed the excess of Anna's skirt to cover up her modesty. "Why am I half naked?"

Anna shrugged carefully, in fear of making her head thump, "I don't know, I can't remember anything. But I can tell you one thing." Her stomach rumbled, "I am starving." Her eyes wandered up to see a lonely brownie sat on a tray in the kitchen, hunger taking over, Anna stood up, leaving her nude sister behind, "Ooh brownies."

A few moments past before Elsa realized what Anna had said, "Brownies?" Her eyes opened wide, "Oh no! Anna don't!" It was too late, Anna had already eaten the last brownie. "Shit."


	18. *Chapter 18*: Tosser with dreadlocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said in chapter 10?

Elsa sat in the main cafeteria of the art building, drinking a coffee and eating a scone while waiting for her sister, who was supposed to have been there twenty minutes ago.

"Elsa!" The older girl looked up at Anna who was panting, her face red and her hair badly tied up in two plaits. She was wearing the jumper Rapunzel gave her for Christmas, which had now become overstretched thanks to Anna not understanding how to use a washing machine, pushing the sleeve up her arm she glanced at her watch, "Shit, it's later than I thought. I am so sorry."

A shrug was given in reply, "Where were you?"

Anna sat down, putting her feet up on the spare chair next to Elsa and trying to tame her hair, "I overslept."

"Do you mean you just woke up?"

"Yep."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief, Anna seemed so happy with herself that she could sleep until midday without a problem. To be honest Elsa felt jealous, sleep never came easy to her, and when she did sleep it was only for a couple of hours. "Didn't you go to bed early?"

"Yeah I did, I went to be at eight pm, I think. It must have been the brownie I had for breakfast." Leaning her head back, Anna snorted, her plaits falling loose behind the chair, "Jesus, I was so high. Remind me to never eat anything Merida bakes again."

"Noted… wait hang on." Elsa's jaw dropped as Anna took her scone, taking a large bite, "That was my scone."

Anna frowned and spoke with a mouth full of scone, jam and cream, "Sorry, but I haven't eaten breakfast."

"You could have asked first."

In a fit of childishness, Anna opened her mouth to reveal a mashed up mess, "Want it back?"

The sight turned Elsa's stomach, causing her to push the plate with the remainder of the scone over to her sister, "God no, you – you can eat the rest. I'm not hungry."

"Score… So you ready for the competition next week?"

Elsa shrugged, her fingers running across the rim of her coffee cup, "I guess so, it's only skiing so you know, it is pretty easy."

"Yeah, but if you win you go down in Lincoln glory."

"Anna, you do know I won't be the first person from Lincoln to win the freestyle at this competition, right?"

"I know." Her eyes darted from side to side before leaning towards Elsa, whispering, "But you will be the sexiest."

"Anna, does everything with you have to revolve around sex?"

"No, not just sex… Disney as well."

Elsa rolled her blue eyes, "Should have known."

"Speaking of which."

"Here it comes."

Anna pulled out her phone, browsing the local cinema times, "Disney has a new movie out that I really want to see. It's called Frozen, here's the basic plot."

The older sister sat back in her seat, coffee in hand and legs crossed watching her sister with a smile as she reeled off the plot with so much excitement. "So…what do you think?"

"It sounds shit."

"What?"

Elsa shrugged, "I'm sorry Anna, but it sounds like a shit version of The Snow Queen."

Anna gasped, "Excuse me? But it sounds like a better version! Come on, look at the trailer." Anna pushed the phone in Elsa's face, "It has a talking snowman."

"Sorry, if you want to see it, it will be without me."

"Oh come on Elsa. I will buy you chocolate!"

"Anna, only you can be bribed by chocolate. My answer is no."

Anna sat back in a huff, "You are so mean." Elsa nodded and hummed in agreement.

The two girls attention was pulled away from each other when they heard shouting echoing through the building.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Briar, please, keep your voice down."

"No!"

The two sisters, along with most of the cafeteria looked over at the front entrance where Jane and Briar stood. Briar had tears streaming down her face, and looked as if she was going to punch her girlfriend at any moment.

"Jane, answer my question. What the fuck is wrong with you? You told me you stayed in to study."

Jane took a step back, her arms crossed, she was unable to look Briar in the eye, "I did stay in."

"Really?" Briar pushed her phone into Jane's face, "Then why are there photos on Facebook, of you, out, kissing some tosser with dreadlocks?"

"I uh – I can explain."

"You better explain."

Jane looked across the room, her eyes locked with the two sisters, "Please, not here."

"You either tell me now, or I will leave. Make your choice."

"His name is Tarzan."

Briar leant forward, "I don't give two hoots about what his name is, all I want to know is why the fuck you kissed him and lied to me."

Anna looked over to Elsa and mouthed 'What the fuck?' getting a shrug in return.

"How long has this been going on?"

Jane bit her lip and thought for a moment, "A year."

Briar took a step back, "A year? You have lied to me for a year?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how or when."

"You should have told me straight away, or at least before we moved in together."

Briar Rose started to walk away, her body shaking and tears flowing down her cheeks. Jane tried to stop her, but she was met with a bitter, "Fuck off."

The blonde was halfway out of the door before she turned back to the girl who betrayed her. "You know, I always dreamt that we would be together forever and have a perfect life. And they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true." She paused and leaned forward slightly, "I guess they are wrong. And don't worry about the house, you can have it."

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"I'm leaving."

Jane took a step forward, yes she had a boyfriend, but she didn't want to lose Briar as well, "You can't leave."

"Too late, I'm gone."

Jane stood there in silence, feeling hundreds of eyes burning into her skin. She turned to everyone before shouting, "What are you looking at?"

A few eyes diverted away, all except for Anna's and Elsa's who watched a tall, skinny man with brown dreadlocks walk over to Jane. Placing a comforting hand on her back. "Not now Tarzan."

When the two brunettes left, Anna sat back in her chair and looked over at Elsa, "Should we go after Briar?"

Elsa was already putting her purse into her backpack, "That is just what I was thinking."

* * *

The two sisters found Briar sat at the edge of the Wharf, watching the swans and ducks go about their carefree lives. "Hey Briar, are you okay?"

The blonde girl looked over her shoulder briefly before turning back to the water, "Oh I am just splendid."

Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Uh – I'm sorry, but I can't tell if you are being sarcastic since, you know, British people sound sarcastic all the time."

Briar chuckled lightly, "You are right. We can't even say 'I'm sorry' without it having a snarky undertone."

The sisters sat themselves either side of their friend, holding her hands tightly. "You know Briar, you deserve better than her. You deserve a Princess Charming."

"Thanks Anna, but Charming is from a different movie."

"I know, but I also said Princess, so – you know – all Disney rules are out of the window at this point. Also, did I hear you say a line from Sleeping Beauty?"

Briar smiles, "So you caught that?"

"Of course!"

"I knew you'd like it."

Elsa leant forward to catch her friend's attention, "Are you saying, you said that on purpose?"

"Of course I did! Believe it or not, I am not totally against the movie."

_Hmm…maybe Briar will want to see it with me._

Anna gave Briar a gentle nudge in the ribs, "Want to see Frozen with me?"

"Seen it."

"What…"

Briar looked over to Elsa, "Why does Anna look like she's going to cry. Did I say something wrong?"

"Pretty much."

In a huff Anna laid down on the floor, her hands over her face. "Argh, everyone has either seen it, or doesn't want to see it!"

Elsa swatted her sister's arm playfully, "Anna, Aurora just found out her girlfriend has been cheating on her, yet she is more upbeat than you are."

"I know, and I am sorry for Aurora…"

Briar mumbled, "Back to Aurora are we?"

"But seeing Disney is a matter of life and death! I need to keep up to date."

Elsa sighed, "Fine, if it means that much to you I will go."

Anna bolted up, "Really?"

"Yes, but you are paying."

Briar raised her hand up, "Can I come? I'd like to see it again."

Elsa gave her friend a terrifying look, "Really, now you say that? You couldn't have said it earlier to avoid me having to go?"

Briar smiled, "Nope! But don't worry, you'll enjoy it. I'm sure you will find the film…very relatable."

* * *

"What do you mean the movie isn't showing anymore?"

Anna slammed her hand on the counter, causing the cashier to jump, "I – I'm sorry, but there is a problem with the electrics, so all movies are cancelled until further notice."

"No! That isn't good enough. You don't understand, I _need_ to see that movie."

Elsa put her hand on Anna's back, "Anna, calm down, please, it's just a movie."

Anna turned around in disgust, "Just a movie? Elsa you don't understand, it is a Disney animated movie! Since I have been alive and old enough to appreciate good cinema, I have not missed a single Disney or Pixar movie in the cinema. I have to see it!"

"Anna, there is nothing we can do. Let's just go home and have a nice hot chocolate, okay?"

Reluctantly the copper haired girl agreed before being ushered away by her friends, "I think I might cry."

Briar, unable to help herself, put her arms around her smaller friend, "Go ahead I won't judge." She gave out a knowing laugh.

Anna sighed, "That better not be a line from frozen."

"No no – of course not."

"Liar…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right BR, don't take that kinda shit.   
> I'll post the rest of the chapters later


	19. *Chapter 19*: Snowtime

Anna couldn't keep still, she was so excited to see her sister compete against other Universities in the freestyle. Elsa was trying her hardest to sleep on the coach before the big event, but her vibrating sister was preventing her from slipping off into the land of nod. "Anna, please, calm down. Sleep or something."

The copper girl huffed and looked at her sister who looked uncomfortable being curled up on the single seat, "But I'm too excited to sleep."

"Well do anything else but vibrate."

Leaning in close, Anna whispered in Elsa's ear, "I thought you liked it when I vibrate."

With a half-hearted effort, Elsa slapped Anna's arm, "Anna, not now. Not when there are all these people around."

"Oh come on. Let's sneak into the toilets and have a quickie."

"'Have a quickie'? Lovely..." She sighed, "But fine, if it means you'll shut up, I'll meet you there in two minutes."

Delighted, Anna casually slipped into the on-board toilet, waiting for Elsa. But little did she know Elsa had no plans on following her. Now having an extra seat, Elsa stretched her legs, placed a rolled up hoodie behind her head and fell asleep.

Ten minutes later Anna sat next to Kristoff in a huff, waking him up as the seat bounced. Pulling his hat from over his eyes he looked at his friend, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Elsa tricked me."

"Do I want to know the details?"

Anna thought for a second, "Since it's you, probably not."

Kristoff sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Are you looking forward to competing?"

"I'm not here to board, just to support Elsa."

Kristoff scoffed, "Seriously? But you are crazy good at freestyle."

Anna couldn't help but smile, "Oh I know, but I have no interest in competing. What are you boarding in?"

Feeling a bit smug, Kristoff wagged his eyebrows, "Half pipe."

"Do you need me to cheer for you?"

"You can if you want, but I have own cheerleading couple."

Feeling intrigued, Anna sat back, "Oh? Who?"

"Meg and Hercules."

"I heard my name." The two friends looked in front of them to see Meg leaning over the front seats, her cleavage on show for all to see. "You know it's rude to talk about someone behind their backs. Especially in a language they don't understand."

Kristoff and Anna laughed before Meg had her hair messed up by the blond man. "Don't worry Megara, we said only good things. And I told you, if you want to learn Norwegian I'll be more than happy to teach you."

Meg blew a stray piece of hair from her face, "And ruin your and Belle's alone time? No thanks…" She smirked before continuing, "I'd rather have Herc teach me a few things. Anyway Greek and English is enough for me."

Anna gave Kristoff a sly smile, "You and Belle eh?"

"Ha, no, I am only teaching her a few basics of Norwegian. I think if it went any further Adam would have a few words to say to me."

Meg laughed, lighting up a cigarette, "You mean he would knock you into next week."

"Exactly…you do know you can't smoke on here, right?"

"Says who?"

Kristoff pointed at the array of no smoking signs dotted about the coach, "The coach company and the law."

"Jesus, everyone is against me and my habit. Why can't they let me ruin my health in peace?"

* * *

After two hours the coached arrived at Xscape just as the sun started to rise. Elsa carried her gear through the building despite Anna insisting on her helping. Once in the changing room Elsa changed into her purple and green, loose ski gear. "When are you competing?"

Elsa glanced up at her sister while she pulled on purple gloves with a yellow crocus emblem on the palms. "The women's semis are in an hour, we get a couple of practice runs first."

Anna nodded, placing a helmet on her sister's head before giving her a kiss. Checking the coast was clear first, of course. "You nervous?"

"A little, but I'm sure everything will be fine. I've heard I'm the only female competitor that is originally from a country that can actually ski outside, so I hope it gives me a little advantage." Again, Anna nodded, "Now come on, go grab yourself a drink. There is a window from the bar so you can watch me practice."

The younger of the sisters sat herself at the viewing window along with Meg and Hercules, enjoying a refreshing ice tea. "Oh look, it's Elsa's turn to practice."

The course was simple, consisting of a wide but low kicker, followed by a box, rail and finished off with two kickers that increased in difficulty. Anna couldn't help but smile. _This is a piece of cake for Elsa._ And she was right, with little effort the blonde girl made her way down the course three times before making her way down to the bottom of the slope.

As the competition readied to start all riders and spectators huddled around a small platform on the snow where a young, bearded man stood. Bringing a microphone he shouted, "Good morning everyone and welcome to the British Universities Snow sports Council annual freestyle competition. First I would like to thank our hosts Xscape to allow us to hold the competition here and to set up, what looks like a super difficult freestyle course!"

A few cheers ripped through the crowd. But Anna and Elsa didn't care about the opening, they were sat outback, relaxing. "This course is piss easy."

Elsa laughed, her gloved hand coming up to her mouth, "I couldn't agree more, but that means I'll have to execute each element perfectly."

"What tricks are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing too big as you can't get the speed or height, but I'm thinking a regular 180, a switch spin, then most likely a front flip with a mute grab for the last kicker. But I'll see what feels right at the time."

Anna hmmed in agreement, her hands playing nervously, "That sounds like a plan…"

"But?"

"But – now don't take this the wrong way, because I know you are good and all... It's just your rails are your weakest element, you need to – well you know, not come off to early and really plant the land."

Elsa sat back in her seat, taking a sip of water, "Yeah you are right."

She jolted forward when she felt a hand slap her back, "But hey, don't worry. You can do it, and if you – you know, fuck up, no biggie, it's just some Uni shit."

"Oh, so you think I might mess up?"

Anna put her hands up in defense, her cheeks becoming flustered, "Wait what? No – I just – I mean, fuck!"

A soft kiss was placed on Anna's freckled forehead, "Hey don't worry. I was just teasing. Now come on, I need to get going. Wish me luck."

The two sisters shared a quick kiss, "You don't need luck. You have talent."

Elsa smiled at Anna's comment. It made Elsa happy to know Anna remembered she didn't see the point in luck. Just as Elsa made her way out, the announcer was heard shouting, "It's Showtime." Indicating the beginning of the competition.

As Anna sat herself back in the bar, beer now in hand, yes it wasn't even nine in the morning but Anna didn't care, she was too nervous to drink anything else. That was one of Anna's many major flaws, along with the over use of the word sorry, she couldn't help but become almost catatonic with nerves. _Get hold of yourself Anna, it's an easy run in a non-major competition._

"Elsa, from the University of Lincoln."

She watched as her sister readied herself at the top of the run, taking in a deep breath to control herself. _Come on Elsa you can do this, keep calm, keep calm._

Unsure is she was chanting that for her own benefit or Elsa's, Anna took a quick chug of her overpriced beer. _I believe in you._

Elsa was off. The run lasted less than half a minute, but that was all she needed to show off her skills. Anna leapt up in delight, almost knocking her seat off its legs. Each jump was landed square and with a solid thud, her tricks were more complex than others, and her slides were long and…almost perfect, which was enough to let her go effortlessly into the finals.

"Nice one." Kristoff slapped Elsa's back.

* * *

"Thanks Kristoff, how did you do?"

The blond man shrugged, causing his black and faux fur jacket to rustle, "I crashed out, but hey it's no big deal, I came here to have fun."

Elsa placed her ski's on the side of the changing room benches, "And are you having fun?"

Before he had a chance to reply a squeal came through the door followed by a running strawberry-blonde girl. Kristoff stood up from the bench, giving Elsa's knee a quick squeeze, "Looks like your number one fan is here, so I better get going."

"You don't have to."

He looked over at Anna before back at Elsa, a blush across his face and his hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Nah it's alright. I'll see you later."

"Sure."

Anna gave her friend a smile as he walked past, "Hi Kristoff." He just mumbled in reply causing Anna to frown. "I don't get him." She plonked herself down next to Elsa.

"What do you mean?"

"He is okay with us individually, or when we are in a group…but when it is us together, he just, you know…" She pointed towards the door, "He scarpers."

Elsa looked down at Anna's hand which was now resting on her thigh, "I think this has something to do with it."

"Huh?"

"This – us – he might be our friend, but he still struggles with knowing…you know." Elsa glanced around the room before dropping her voice, "Knowing we have sex, especially since he likes you."

"But I thought it was just a brief crush."

"Clearly not."

"Hmm…" Anna hesitated for a few moments, "Well that was a conversation stopper."

"You're right."

Elsa smiled when Anna placed her head on her shoulder, "When is the final?"

Without hesitation Elsa slid her hand up the back of her sister's top, running her fingers across her spine. Anna's first instinct was to get Elsa to stop, knowing it would send her to sleep, but comfort took over, forcing her not to intervene, "Not until after lunch. Do you want to go shopping?"

"Mmhmm."

Elsa watched as Anna's eyes became heavy. "Are you falling asleep?" She knew it was a stupid question as Elsa was well aware how soothing Anna found this action.

"Yes…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No…yes…I dunno."

Pulling her hand away Elsa stood up, causing a moan of protest to come from her sister. "Come on, I'll get changed then we can go shopping."

"Oohh I'll help you."

Anna stood up, unzipping Elsa's jacket, "Anna, that isn't necessary."

"Hey, you owe me after the bus incident."

Elsa grabbed her sister's hands, "How about, tonight, in celebration for me winning, we go to mine…" She looked into her sister's eyes with a smile, "And do what you've been asking."

"You mean?"

The blonde girl leant closer to her sister, whispering in her ear, "Oh yes, chocolate, double-ended dildo, in the kitchen with the lights on so the neighbors can see."

Anna bit her lip and swallowed hard, she could feel her body temperature rising, "Ohh, fuck I hope you win."

"You hope?" Elsa quickly gave her neck a quick kiss, "I will win."

* * *

**Busc competitions are fun to go to and watch!**


	20. *Chapter 20*: Can you feel the love tonight?

"Elsa, Elsa… For God's sake Elsa, wake up!" Elsa turned over, trying to block Anna out, it was a rare that she slept through the night, she wasn't going to have it spoilt by her sister.

"Anna, leave me alone."

"You've missed your lesson."

Elsa shot up, "What?" Anna bit her lip trying to stifle a laugh, "Hang on…it's Friday, I don't have class on a Friday."

"Gotcha."

Shaking her head, Elsa sighed, "You are so mean...how did you get in?"

"You gave me a key, remember?"

"Well obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't have asked!"

Anna paused to think, "Good point. But anyway…" She jumped on the bed next to Elsa, grabbing her hand, "You'll never guess what."

"What?"

"For our end of year assessment we will be…"

Elsa's eyebrows started to rise and she leant forward, "Will be what?"

"Performing the Lion King!"

"Are you serious?"

Anna squealed and nodded, "But that's not the best part."

"What's the best part?"

"I'm playing Nala!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

In a fit of happiness and pride, Elsa pulled Anna into a tight hug, squealing the same way her sister so often does. "Oh my God, that's great! I am so proud of you."

Without warning, Elsa leapt of bed, before running out of the room, "Elsa?"

"I have an idea."

Anna cringed slightly, "Uh – but you don't have any clothes on…"

A scream from Elsa followed by a jokey 'Ooh la la' from Belle made its way to the bedroom, making Anna chuckle.

* * *

"So what was this idea of yours?" Anna draped her arms over the shoulders of her sister while she surfed the internet. "Hang on – Are those the seats for the Lion King…"

"In London? Yes. I have just booked us two last minute tickets for the show tomorrow, along with train tickets and a room in a bed and breakfast."

Anna pulled her sister into a hug, jumping up and down, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, now calm down and start packing, we leave in two hours."

When Anna ran out of the house Belle appeared, running her hand through her friend's blonde hair, "She is very lucky to have you as a sister."

"No, I'm the lucky one. So will you be coming to see Anna perform?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Can she even sing?"

Elsa half nodded and half shrugged her shoulders, "If she puts her mind to it, yes."

"Doesn't Nala have a solo?"

"I think so."

Belle rolled her eyes and laughed, "No pressure."

* * *

"And here is your room." A young woman, with short black hair handed Elsa the keys, "I hope everything is to your liking."

"It's brilliant, thank you."

"Well, breakfast will be between eight and nine tomorrow. Just fill in one of the breakfast cards on your table and pop it downstairs before ten this evening."

"We will, thank you."

The girl cocked her head as she glanced at a delicate, silver earring with a sapphire hanging from Elsa's ear. Without hesitation she brought her hand up, touching the cold metal. "What beautiful earrings."

_What the hell is she doing?_

Elsa chuckled and blushed, "Uh, thank you, they are new – today."

"They complement your skin wonderfully."

_Back off._

Anna, now feeling jealous, slid her hand around her sister's waist pulling her close. "I know, that is why I bought them for her. Isn't that right…" Her eyes darted back to the other woman, "Honey?"

"What? Oh –uh yes… Did I ever thank you for them?"

"Hmm, no." Anna turned back to Elsa, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I guess you will have to find a way to make up for it."

_Yeah, bitch, she's mine._

The copper girl pushed Elsa into the room before thanking the girl for taking them up and slamming the door in her face.

"God what a bitch."

Elsa looked at her sister slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

Anna waved her hands up in the air, "She was flirting with you."

"She was?"

"Yes! Did you…. Did you not notice?" Elsa shrugged, throwing her bag on the bed before walking over to the small table in the corner, of the hideously boring, white bedroom. "How could you not tell? She was all over you, literally."

"I dunno, I guess I don't pick up on those things…what do you want for breakfast?"

"You?"

Elsa looked up at Anna, "Hmm?"

Anna stormed forward, her hands balled up and her eyes half-lidded, "I said, I want you."

"For breakfast?"

The older sister squeaked when she was grabbed and placed on the table, "No, now."

"But we haven't even unpacked…oohh."

Not caring what Elsa had to say, Anna started to kiss her sister's neck. Like a dog defending its territory, she felt as if she needed to put her mark on Elsa, to prove she is hers and only hers. "You know, you never fucked me after the ski competition."

"Didn't I?"

Anna started to pull off Elsa's white, turtle neck sweater, "No, so instead I am going to fuck you, and fuck you hard to make up for it. Do you want to know how I am going to fuck you?"

Normally Elsa found Anna talking this way a bit of a turn off, but right now, she loved how dominant her sister was being. Her body temperature was rising, her heart was pounding her and center was aching with want. She let out an almost animalistic groan when Anna captured her now rock hard nipples in her mouth which, much to Anna's delight wasn't clad in a bra. "Ahh, Anna! Please tell me."

Anna turned Elsa's head over to the large floor to ceiling window that overlooks London. "I am going fuck you from behind against that window. I am going to let all of those people down there see that you are _mine_ , that _I_ am the only one who is allowed to touch you, _I_ am the only one who can make you come and squirt and scream like a woman possessed."

"Anna, please…Do it."

Now unable to control her lust, Anna undressed both of them before Elsa wrapped her legs around Anna, rubbing her sodden center against her thigh.

With a smirk the youngest of the sisters settled herself between the legs of her lover. Licking and fucking her with both tongue and fingers as if it was going to be the last time she would touch her. Anna started to feel dizzy at the taste and smells of Elsa, it was exhilarating on the tongue, her senses exploded awake and her cheeks flushed.

Biting her lip Elsa, closed her eyes and her chest heaved, "Anna, fuck – please, I – I can't take it anymore. I _need_ you."

Looking up at her sister, Anna had hunger in her eyes which made Elsa whimper, "Stand by the window with your back to me."

Elsa nodded, doing as her younger sister asked. As she looked down at the world, watching the people of London go about their daily lives she started to have doubts about if this was a good idea. But the moment she felt her sisters warm touch across her back, she knew how much she wanted this.

Two small breasts pushed into the back of Elsa's pale skin as Anna leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Bend over, hands against the glass…and spread 'em."

By the time those words left Anna's lips Elsa was almost on the floor, she didn't realize just how much pleasure words could give. But of course, Elsa being Elsa, she obeyed, doing everything as her sister asked despite her legs feeling like jelly.

Waiting patiently, Elsa took in a deep breath, waiting to feel her sister again. And there they were, her soft, warm delicate hands caressing her backside as she pushed the tip of their now favourite toy against her sex, slowly pushing it in. In a moment of uncertainty, Anna stopped, "Elsa…are you okay with this?"

Elsa pushed her forehead against the glass, looking at her sister's reflection, "Anna, I need you...don't stop."

With a nod Anna continued to penetrate the beauty before her. Admiring how her back heaved and arched with each moan and intake of breath. Anna became confident, thrusting with power and speed that turned Elsa's mind to mush, the only word she was able to create being 'fuck'.

For a brief moment Elsa opened her eyes, gazing across the street she saw a red haired women in the opposite building, watching. Her mouth gaped and her hands over her chest. The fair skinned woman gave her a cheeky smile before closing her eyes to enjoy the moment as an orgasm ripped through her.

Tipping her head back Elsa let out a wild scream before her legs gave in and her eyes closed. "Elsa?"

Anna pulled out of her sister who was now out cold on the carpet. A moment of panic hit Anna, shaking her sister hoping she would wake, "Shit, Elsa – Elsa, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Elsa slowly opened her eyes to see Anna above her with a concerned look on her face. "What – what happened?"

"You came…" She pointed over to the wet streak on the window, "Then you passed out."

"I did?"

"Yes… are you okay?"

Elsa sat up, wincing when her backside rubbed against the hard carpet. "Yeah I'm fine. I guess the sex was a little over stimulating."

Anna bit her lip and her head lowered, "I'm sorry."

Two hands held her cheeks, pulling her face up to meet with Elsa's, "Hey, don't say sorry." A light kiss was planted on her small nose, "It was amazing, you were amazing…I love you."

"I love you too."

Two blue eyes wondered down Anna's body until it reached the dildo, still attached to her hips and covered in Elsa's juices. Biting her lip Elsa's body started to heave. "Anna?"

"Yes Elsa?"

Anna grunted when she was pushed onto the floor, her wrists pinned by Elsa, "I want to – to fuck myself…is that okay?"

Biting her lip Anna nodded. The blonde, now straddling her sister hovered over the pink cock before lowering her body, moaning as it filled her. She paused once she felt Anna's skin under hers, knowing she had reached the end before stirring her hips to fuck herself.

Anna could feel her clit throbbing and her juices overflowing as she watched her sister, who was still pinning her down, moaning and writhing with pleasure. Her face contorting and her voice becoming gruff. _Shit this is hot._

"Ah – Anna – ohhh, fuck." Still fucking herself, Elsa let her sister's dominant hand go, "Anna, please. Oh shit… rub my clit." Without a moment's hesitation Anna's fingers were rubbing, flicking and squeezing her sister's tender bundle of nerves.

Elsa's face became red, the veins on her neck slowly protruding as she bit her lip and groaned, her orgasm was close, Anna could tell. Forcing herself up, the copper haired woman rubbed her sister's clit harder, biting her neck in the process and the orgasm finally hit.

It took a few moments Elsa just sat there panting heavily in her sister's arm, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh yes – God Anna, that was great."

Anna gave a semi-enthusiastic smile. "I'm glad."

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"I am really _really_ horny."

"We can't have that now, can we?"

Pulling her center off the strap-on, Elsa removed the condom from the shaft before removing the harness from her sister, fastening it onto herself and replacing the condom. She looked at her sister for a moment before her eyes glanced up to the bed, "Would you rather get carpet burn or feel a soft mattress?"

"Mattress."

Nodding, Elsa took Anna's hand, guiding her to the bed, before sitting between her legs. She looked down at the soaking wet, copper curls that framed her sister's center before running a finger through them before pushing it in. Anna bit her lip and groaned, "Elsa, please don't tease."

"I'm not teasing, I'm just trying to loosen you up."

A squeal escaped Elsa's lips when Anna wrapped her legs around her, pulling her close. "Trust me Elsa, I don't need to be loosened up. I just need your cock inside me."

"Uh – okay – yeah, sure."

Tentatively, Elsa pushed the tip into Anna's entrance, only to be surprised when it almost slipped in with ease. Slowly, she started to grind her hips, listening to her sister moan each time the tip pushed her sensitive spot. "Faster, harder, please."

Groaning under the stress her body was already under from the previous two orgasms, Elsa forced herself to do as her sister asked. It wasn't long before hair was flying about, moaned turned to screams of ecstasy and sweat was pouring from both sister's bodies.

Elsa made sure she gave as much attention to her sister's upper half as she did her lower. Kissing her between pants and massaging her pert breasts. Anna's moans became higher and her eyes closed shut, indicating she was close. This caused the blonde to increase the power behind the thrusts but decreasing in speed while she fucked her clit. "Ah – Elsa – I – I ….."

Her back arched and her body shook as she was tipped over the edge. Once everything went quiet Elsa dropped onto her sister panting, she was exhausted. She tried to pull out of her sister only to be slapped, "No – fuck – don't move you – too sensitive – Just – fuck, stay there."

So she did, until both girls fell asleep moments later.

* * *

The next evening Elsa and Anna made their way down the street towards the theatre. Both dressed up, Anna in a knee length, light green linen wrap around dress, which flared at the waist and had two off the shoulder sleeves. Her hair tied up into a bun, held by two different color ribbons. While Elsa was wearing a loose white shirt with ruffled cuffs, a deep purple waistcoat both of which were covered by an open three-quarter sleeved, matching purple blazer. Then her legs were hugged by skin-tight jeans with heeled boots. Her hair also up and twisted into a low bun with an array of pins holding it all in place and the whole look was finished off with a slightly oversized handbag nonchalantly hanging from her elbow.

Both sisters knew there was no need to dress up as much as they did, hell they even stopped at a kebab shop for dinner because of lack of funds after splashing out on the tickets, but they wanted to make this evening feel special. And it was special, it was the first time since they stepped over the line from sisters to lovers where they were able to walk down the street, holding hands without the fear of someone recognizing and chastising them.

During the play Elsa barely watched what was going on stage, she was more focused on watching Anna, who was captivated by the music, dancing and costumes of the spectacle before her. Her eyes were wide, her lips her moving but she wasn't uttering a word, it was as if Anna was trying to memorize every movement, every scene, every feeling in one sitting.

Only when the curtains dropped for intermission did Anna finally take notice of Elsa, "Enjoying it?"

"It's great, really, I wish we could do this more often."

Elsa sighed, happily, "Me too."

"So what was your favorite part?"

"I uh- I'm not going to lie I haven't really been paying attention."

Anna's face dropped, she looked hurt, "Why not? Are you not enjoying it?"

"Oh no Anna, I am…or at least I would be, it's just, I can't keep my eyes off you."

The younger girl perked up a bit, "Really?"

"Yes Anna really, you look so happy and radiant that you captivate me." She moved forward, whispering in Anna's ear, "When we get back to our room, I am going to make such wonderful love to you."

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

And being a good sister, Elsa kept her promise. Anna's breaths were hot and her pants needy, but Elsa wanted this night to be memorable, to last. She wanted it to show Anna just how much she loved her.

Elsa pulled Anna onto her lap, their eyes locked together as she ran her hands down the back of her sister and peppering her neck with kisses. Even though they had done this what seems like thousands of times before, Anna could tell something was different, the way Elsa held her as if she was made of porcelain, touched her as is she was a priceless sculpture and her sister was the admiring artist. Everything felt like it came naturally unlike before which had always been thought out.

Anna tilted her head back, giving her sister better access to assault her neck, moaning as her center rubbed against Elsa's toned stomach. And there it was, all the confirmation Anna needed as to why Elsa was acting this way given in one simple phrase, "Jeg er din…"

_She loves me, she really loves me._

Yes, Anna knew Elsa always had loved her and she loved Elsa, but up until now it wasn't confirmed in any other way but by words. But the way Elsa said 'I am yours' made Anna realize that before, all those feelings was just lust and admiration. Mulan had been right all along, but this, right here, right now was love and it was real.

_And I am yours._

Wrapping her arms around the neck of Elsa, Anna buried her head into her soft, platinum blonde hair, moaning as three fingers slowly pumped inside her and another hand kneaded her backside. It was rare that Anna could come from just penetration, but this, the way Elsa handled her and moved her fingers was going to make her orgasm come easy.

After her intense orgasm subsided, Anna nuzzled into the chest of her sister; listening to her heartbeat and feeling her hands run up and down her spine. "Are you tired?"

Anna shook her head, "A little, but not enough to sleep."

"Want to watch a movie or something? If I recall correctly, the Shawshank Redemption will be on."

Anna shook her head again, "No…would you read to me?"

"Hmm? Yeah sure." Elsa slid away from Anna's grasp, making her way over to her bag, "I think I brought a book with me."

Watching Elsa standing there, across the room somehow filled Anna with sadness and loneliness. The same feeling she had when sat on the other side of the door. "Elsa…" _Don't leave me._

The taller woman turned back to her sister, book in hand, only to see Anna sat in the bed sobbing. Being ever protective, Elsa jumped back into bed, holding Anna close, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Anna was barely able to string a sentence together she was crying so heavily, "I – I – I – Please…"

Elsa took Anna's face in her hands, looking at her with worry on her face, "Hey, shh, calm down, take a deep breath. Take your time."

"Please…please don't shut me out again."

"Shut you out again?" Elsa pulled Anna into the tightest hug she could ever give, "Why do you think? – Anna, I would never do that. I love you and would never hurt you in such a way again. It is you and me, together forever."

"Do you mean that?"

Elsa smiled slightly and slowly let out a little, gentle song, " _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things."_ She gave Anna a quick kiss, _"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see…_ "

Putting her hand under the pillow behind the two girls, Elsa pulled out a simple, white gold ring with a sapphire cluster. Anna wiped her eyes with the duvet and sniffed, "I – Is that?"

The ring was slipped onto Anna's freckled, left middle finger, "An engagement ring? No. It's a promise ring. I know you aren't one for jewelry, but I just wanted something to show how much I care for you…for us and ready to fight for this relationship."

Suddenly Elsa was pushed down onto the bed and assaulted by a deep kiss and tear falling on her cheeks, when Anna pulled away she was a crying me, "Elsa – I love it – I love you."

"I love you too Anna."

Without warning Anna threw her arms in the air, "Fuck, I wish we could marry."

"You would marry me…?"

A hand quickly made its way up to Anna's ear, tucking her loose hair behind it. "I – uh – yes, I would. You know if you wanted to…and if we could. I think you would make a pretty groom –"

_Stop talking Anna_

"If you wanted to be, I mean being the bride is cool as well, you know whatever…"

_You'll be scaring her away now._

"God I don't know why I'm rambling, it's not like we can get married or anything…which is sort of unfair. I mean sure I can see why like straight siblings can't marry, but you know – It's not like we are doing anything wrong…"

_Don't say it Anna!_

"I mean, we can't have biological children together."

_Shh…_

"I mean if we did have children I'd want to have them…"

_Keep your mouth shut!_

"Because I love you and all, but I'd like our kids to be able to mention the word sun without bursting into flames." Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion and intrigue, an action not gone unnoticed by Anna. "I'll - I'll shut up now..."

_Well done you…you plonker! Clap, clap, fucking clap._

"Anna…"

"Yes?"

"Calm down…"

"Right, yes…I shall…yes."

Elsa sat there watching Anna play with her hair frantically, "Anna?"

"Uh – yes?"

"Bursting into flames at the mention of sun? I'm not that pale."

Anna, who had now calmed down crossed her arms, "Elsa, you are practically an albino. I mean, come on, look at your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nobody in our family has that color, it's weird."

Elsa picked up her plait, staring at it, "I guess it makes me unique."

"I've said it to papa a million times and I will keep saying it 'Milk man'."

"Oh very funny! Now do you want me to read to your or not?"

Anna gave Elsa a loving smile, "Yes please…"


	21. *Chapter 21*: Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerda calls

For the last couple of weeks the sisters had been busy. Anna was rehearsing for the Lion King during classes, on her days off she helped with Rapunzel and the art students who were working on the set and props. While Saturdays left her just enough time to visit the fashion students to see how the costumes were coming along as well with practicing archery. That is if she wasn't worn out from the late nights she had from re-reading her script.

Elsa on the other hand was knuckling down in her own way, drawing up plans and proposals for a project involving a company who wanted a new gallery space building. She was so focused she didn't realize Gerda had phoned her five times until Belle snuck into her room, pulling her headphones off, "For goodness sake Elsa, answer your phone or I will throw it out of the window."

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize."

Once Belle had left the room she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Elsa, I have been trying to phone you for the past hour."

"Gerda? Sorry, I've been busy doing my work."

"I hope that is all you have been doing."

Elsa sat back in her chair, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Where is Anna? I have been phoning her as well and she hasn't picked up. So I thought 'Hmm, she is most likely with her _darling_ sister.'"

"Uh…" Elsa felt a bit uneasy at her guardian's tone of voice, but still she looked up at her clock which read ten past five. "She will just have gotten out of rehearsals. In an hour she will be here for dinner, do you want me to – "

"No, it's fine. I'll call later."

With that Gerda put down the phone, "Odd…"

As Elsa went back to her work she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about the way Gerda had been talking. The only way she would speak like that in the past is when either sister was hiding something and she knew about it. The most recent example is of when they both realized they had a thing for the ladies. Gerda spent months trying to point out to Anna that she knew, in the faint hope she would come out, only to get Elsa coming out instead much to her surprise. Although Anna did come out a year later once Gerda had given up on the hints.

The blonde girl sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose and removing any thoughts of Gerda from her head. She needed to get her work done.

* * *

**Just a small chapter but very important. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	22. *Chapter 22*: Anonymous Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then she calls again

"Bonjour?"

"Oh – Uh hello, this is Gerda."

Belle smiled as she shifted Elsa's phone to her other ear, "Ah, hello Gerda. I've heard much about you from Elsa. I am Belle, Elsa's roommate."

"Ah yes Belle. I was wondering, where is Elsa?"

Belle sat back on the sofa, one hand holding her friends phone to her ear, the other hand texting on hers, "I believe she has gone to Anna's."

Gerda swore under her breath in Norwegian, unaware that Belle had a basic grasp of the language thanks to Kristoff and his lessons. "Okay, I will phone Anna then."

"Oh, well, I believe they are busy…they said Anna needed help learning her lines."

Gerda grumbled, "Yes, I'm sure they did. Well thank you Belle. Bye."

"Bye…" Belle put Elsa's phone back on the coffee table, mumbling in French, "Next time Elsa, charge your phone in your room so I don't pick it up. What a rude woman."

* * *

Anna was sat on her desk trying to read her script while Elsa assaulted her neck with kisses and little nips. "El – Elsa, I'm trying to work here."

"And I'm trying to make love to you. So put it down and give in."

The younger girl bit her lip, thinking for a moment before throwing her script onto the floor and proceeding to kiss her sister deeply. No more than two minutes in, with Elsa's fingers firmly inside Anna did here her phone ring. "Ah, Elsa, switch it off please…"

Elsa grabbed Anna's phone with her other hand, glancing at the name on the screen, "Oh it's Gerda, you better take it."

Anna groaned, "But we are in the middle of something."

Pulling her fingers out, Elsa past the phone to a flustered and now pissed off Anna, "Just answer it, she seemed pissed of yesterday."

"Isn't she always? – Hi Gerda, I've got you on speakerphone, what's up? I'm kind of busy."

"I bet you are, and let me guess Elsa is there too."

"Yeah I'm here. Hello."

Gerda just grumbled before Anna replied in a sweet tone, "So what do you want?"

"I would like you both to go on Skype please, I have something urgent I need to discuss."

The sisters looked at each other a bit confused. "Yeah…sure no problem. Why can't we do it over the phone?"

"I need to see your faces for this."

"Umm…alright." Anna looked at Elsa who was pointing at their ruffled and creased clothing, "Um, we will go on in like ten minutes, is that alright? My laptops off so it – you know, needs time to kick in."

"Hmm…fine, I will be waiting." Gerda quickly hung the phone up.

Anna looked at Elsa, her teeth sinking into her lip, "I am not liking that tone."

"Me neither."

"It sounds like the lesbian debacle all over again."

"Hmm…"

* * *

Gerda looked between the two sisters, noticing how close they were sitting. "So, how are you both?"

Anna smiled, her hand tucking hair behind her ear "We are good thanks, busy but good. You?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

Gerda pointed, "That on your finger, is that a ring?"

"This? Oh – yeah…" Anna was starting to feel nervous, "Elsa bought me it."

Elsa rubbed her arms feeling just as nervous and awkward as her sister, "Yeah I bought it as a congratulations gift for getting the part of Nala?"

Gerda sat back, crossing her legs, "Is that a statement or a question? Because it sure sounded like a question to me, and if it is a question, then I'm wondering why you would say it. Surely you know why you bought such an expensive, engagement looking type ring for you sister."

"What's with the tone?"

She scoffed, "Oh Elsa, that is rich coming from you. From what I remember you are the Queen of cold comments and bad tones."

Anna whispered to her sister, "She does have a point."

"I know… So Gerda, what was so urgent that you needed to Skype us?"

Their guardian looked down, her hand playing with a piece of paper. "I was talking to your Aunt and Uncle the other day. Thank you for giving me their numbers by the way."

Anna scoffed internally. _At least she hasn't lost all manners._

"And they said something…that I found a bit disturbing, but not entirely odd, at least not at the time."

The older sister took a deep breath, she knew what was coming but was hoping she was wrong. "What's that?"

"They mentioned that Rapunzel found a…a sex toy in your van." Her eyes darted over to Anna before looking away, "At first I didn't think much of it, yes I was a bit disturbed at the thought of either of you girls having such a toy, but I have to remind myself you are adults." She glanced up at Anna again, "And one of you does have an _odd_ streak."

_Charming._

Both sisters cheeks were becoming flustered, both worried about what was coming, "It wasn't until I received a letter - I suppose you could call it an anonymous tip – that I started to get worried."

Gerda lifted up the letter to the webcam for Anna and Elsa to read. Their stomachs dropped. Written in the letter was the entire goings on between the two sisters, from the first party, to the kiss at the fair, and all of the other kisses and hours of lovemaking after that.

The piece of paper was pulled from view to reveal Gerda's disappointed face. When she noticed Anna's mouth about to open Gerda raised her hand, "Don't even think about speaking young lady. I am not finished. You know, I could have even brushed this letter out of my mind and make myself think it was a sick joke, until I was sent an image."

In unison both girls asked, "What image?"

And there is was, held up to the webcam a picture of Elsa naked, pushed up against a window while Anna is behind, screwing her with a strap-on.

"Shit…"

"Yes Elsa, shit. Now I want you to tell me that this image is Photoshopped and someone is out to ruin your life." Just by looking at the sister's faces Gerda knew the truth. "Right… if that is how it is."

"Gerda wait…"

"What is it Elsa?"

"Please let me explain."

"Explain what?" She slammed her hands on the desk causing the camera to rattle, "What could you possibly explain Elsa? I have seen the images, I have read the letter, I have seen that so called congratulations gift, there is no coming back from this…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you both stop this nonsense, drop out of University, come back home so I can keep an eye on you."

Elsa stood up, nearly knocking her laptop onto the floor, "Nonsense?"

"Yes Elsa, nonsense. I have even been thinking about having you both treated for this."

"You make it sound like there is something wrong with us."

Gerda's face was cold, hard and really pissed off, "There is Elsa, and you know it. Sleeping with you sister is immoral."

"How can love be immoral?" Elsa questioned, her voice going up an octave.

Gerda put her hands up in the air, "Love? We are talking about love now?" She paused to collect herself, "You know what, I am not getting into this. I have given you a choice, you can take it or leave it. But I tell you now, choose not to come home and you will never be welcomed back."

Elsa looked over to Anna, who was sat there silent, in a state of shock. She knew, if she gave up now she would be giving up on Anna, on their relationship, on everything she promised. "Fuck you."

"What?"

Strong, ice blue eyes stared into the camera at Gerda, her fists balled up by her side, "You heard me Gerda, fuck you. We are not coming home. We do not need to be treated. I don't need you, Anna doesn't need you. We have each other and that all that matters. So you can go fuck yourself."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had sat there, preparing for her sister to give up like she so often did…but she didn't. She stood up for Anna, for them, for the first time in a long time she showed to be the sister Anna remembered her to be as a child.

"Well if that is your choice then fine. I will have your things packed and sent over to you. I hope you know what you are doing…for Anna's sake." With those last words the line went dead.

Anna looked over at Elsa before taking her shaking hand, "Elsa…"

"What?" Her tone was bitter, obviously upset at the situation.

Standing up, Anna pulled her sister into a tight hug, a smile on her face, "Thank you."


	23. *Chapter 23*: She doesn't exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downward spiral

It had been a month since the incident with Gerda which has caused Elsa to be unable to sleep, so many thoughts and feelings have been plaguing her mind that she just couldn't settle. So instead she sat with Briar in a small seclude corner of the library in the middle of the night, just relaxing and chatting quietly while drinking lots of coffee. Briar shuffled in her seat, trying to get comfortable but failing miserably.

Sighing she looked at her friend who looked distant, "So how is Anna doing?"

Elsa shrugged, her eyes wandering across the bookshelves, reading each degraded spine carefully, "I'm not sure to be honest, she seems fine on the surface but…I dunno, something is off. But she could just be stressed about the play. Opening night is in three weeks after all."

"Uh actually it's next week."

"What?" Elsa's face dropped as she started to panic. "Seriously, next week?"

The paler woman smiled when a friendly hand held hers and gave a reassuring smile, "Hey, calm down, I am sure everything will be fine, you are just out of sorts that's all."

"Mm…"

Slapping Elsa's thigh, Briar jumped up from the seat, cracking her spine in the process, "Now come on, you can't spend all evening in the library, it's just depressing. Go home and get some sleep."

A mummer of agreement left Elsa's mouth before she stood up, stretching her arms, "I'll see you later."

"Sure… Oh and Elsa?"

Elsa turned back to her blonde friend, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded, a smile on her face, "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Anna knew otherwise, she knew Elsa wasn't okay. She knew that being the oldest Elsa felt some sort of responsibility, that the way she behaved towards Gerda was past the reason for her kicking them out. Of course Elsa never said this, but she knew it was the case, her eyes told Anna everything she needed to know.

_Fuck sake, where is she?_

The event had also caused Elsa to become forgetful, her mind was in other places. Twice a week Elsa would _normally_ come to Anna's for dinner, play some retro video games and more often than not end up in sex. But there Anna sat, in her flat, staring at a pot of cold stew sitting on the table, she had been waiting for three hours. Three hours she hoped Elsa would call, text or even better, walk through that door and come up with some lame excuse that she fell asleep at her desk while writing a project proposal…anything would be better than this.

Anna felt alone…again.

_You know what, fuck this._

The table settings jumped and rattled when two freckled fists banged against the wood, Anna forcing herself up on her feet. Slipping on her old, tattered, slightly pungent vans and an oversized coat, she made her way out of the door.

_You better have a good excuse Elsa._

Anna stood at the door of Elsa's bedroom, there was no blonde girl to be found. Her eyes moved around, scanning every inch of the tiny rented room, her work was still out, her clean washing still in a pile on the bed. It looked as if Elsa had just upped and left.

At first Anna felt like leaving and giving her sister a mouthful in the morning, but she couldn't, she needed to speak with her now. Who knows when she would next get a chance?

_I can't live like this anymore._

Sitting herself down on the edge of the bed, Anna sat there, for what felt like an eternity, staring her feet, waiting for Elsa. And she finally came.

"Anna…what are you doing here?"

Her eyes fixed on her feet, Anna spoke quietly with a harsh tone, "You missed dinner."

Elsa looked confused, "Excuse me?"

Standing up, Anna took a step closer to her sister, her voice raised. "You missed dinner. Tonight you were meant to come to my house and eat with me, remember?"

"Was that tonight?"

"Yes…and you missed the last three times. And you weren't in for the two times I was meant to come here and eat. I ended up sitting with Belle instead." She bit her lip. "Where have you been?"

"Uh – I dunno, busy I guess… All of these days are sort of blurring into one."

"Have you been going to class?"

Elsa shifted and looked down, "Yes."

"You're lying." Anna slammed her hands against her hips, "Jesus Elsa, what the hell has happened to you?"

"I dunno…" She started to rub her arms, "I've been struggling, ever since – you know, the incident with Gerda. It's hit me pretty hard."

"And you think it hasn't me?"

"No – you seem fine. Bad things never affect you, you're so." Elsa gestured with her hands, "You know - you can deal with anything."

"Or maybe it is that you are so self-centered and obsessed with your own pain that you couldn't see that _I_ have been struggling. That _I_ have been hurting."

Elsa hadn't of thought of that, she never took into consideration that Anna might had been hurting. And the look on her face made the discovery obvious to Anna causing her scoff in disbelief.

"I can't do this anymore." Anna sniffed back some tears, "You are supposed to be my older sister, you are meant to protect me. But instead you – you leave me when things get rough, and forget I exist."

"I'm sorry Anna, but I've been finding this hard."

"And you don't think I have? I had to watch the two people I love most in the world argue and agree to never see each other again." She let her tears spill out, running down her cheeks as if they were waterfalls, "I then had to watch you ignore me."

She sniffed, "At first I thought you might need a bit of time, but it has been weeks. For these past few weeks you haven't been talking to me, and I have had to watch you waste away in silence. You don't eat, you don't sleep…you just sit there."

"But you haven't been talking to me either."

Anna stormed forward, she didn't know if she should be angry or upset, "Yes I have Elsa…Or at least I have been trying to, but you've been so caught up in your own…" She was angry, "Fucking thoughts that you have no idea that I am even there, talking to you. I just get this blank stare."

Her fists balled up, her body shaking, "And I hate it…I can't…I can't live like this."

"What? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be fucking consistent!" Anna slammed her fists against the wall, hissing at the pain. "I don't want you one minute to say to someone in front of my own fucking face that we are in this together, that you will never leave me. Then the next minute you just block me out."

"Anna..."

"No Elsa, don't. You are like a fucking yo-yo! I can't handle you protecting me on moment, then later being the one that hurts me the most."

Elsa was now starting to really feel bad, "Hurt..." She swallowed audibly, "Hurt you the most?"

"Yes Elsa, you hurt me more than anything or anyone. This hurts more than when mama and papa died, more than when you lied to me about your feelings towards me." She lifted her shirt up to show an array of yellowing bruises across her abdomen and chest, "More than when Ariel beat the crap out of me."

For a moment Elsa thought she was going to vomit, her hand lunged forward, wanting to trace the bruises that spoiled her sister's fair skin but jerked back when she heard Anna growl, "Back off…"

"Wh - when did this happen?"

"Last week."

"And why didn't you show me?"

Anna pulled her shirt down, hearing an obvious rip from the hem but not giving a shit, "I did. And all you did was stare at me blankly before turning back to your work."

"Anna I'm…"

"Sorry? Yeah I know, that is all our family is good for, saying sorry but never truly meaning it." She threw her arms in the air, "I'm sorry Anna but we can't take you to the cinema like we promised because Elsa has ski club, I'm sorry Anna but we can't help you with your homework tonight because we have to go out to a business dinner" Anna slammed her hand against the wall again, and continued with a hitch in her voice, "I'm sorry Anna but your parents are dead and we can't find the fucking bodies!"

That's when Elsa realized Anna was right, her whole life had been nothing but a string of meaningless apologies. She had always been made a lower priority over Elsa, work, everything, "I do mean it."

Anna walked past Elsa, towards her bedroom door, their shoulders clashing. "Do you really?"

"I d – "

"Enough Elsa…just stop, please. I – I can't do this anymore."

Elsa went to place a hand on her sister's shoulder, only to have it shrugged away, "What do you mean?"

Anna looked at Elsa, her eyes dark with hurt and sadness, "I can't do this, you and me. It's exhausting and too painful."

"Anna."

"Just...please, let me leave."

With that Anna threw the ring Elsa had given her on the floor and took her leave.

"Wait no!" Elsa wanted to chase after Anna, to tell her it was going to be all right. That she could fix this, but her legs didn't move. She stood at the top of the stairs as she watched her sister fleeing, the sounds of sobbing stabbing at her heart. "Anna…"

Sadness turned to rage and rage turned to violence. Turning back into her room Elsa saw red, she picked up her bed, throwing it against the wall, screaming at the top her lungs. She threw books, CDs, anything to could get her hands on. Elsa was so enthralled by her own anger she didn't hear her housemate call her name over and over, trying to calm her down. Only when two hands grabbed her wrists, stopping her from throwing her laptop did she finally stop. "Elsa, please, put it down."

Her chest started to heave, her mind became hazed and she dropped her laptop as she fell into her friends arms. "Anna…I – I – I."

"Shh, it's okay."

The younger sister wasn't in much of a better mind as she walked the dark, drizzly streets of Lincoln. Her head was pounding from thoughts and an obvious headache caused by crying, but the tears still didn't stop.

_She didn't fight for me._

She looked behind to see no sign of Elsa, or anyone else.

_She didn't go after me…_

Anna felt betrayed, yes she said all of those, stupid and nasty things to her sister. But she hoped, deep down, than Elsa's love for her was stronger than her stupid obsession with doing what she is told. She wanted to see the sister that defended her when Ariel was tormenting her, the girl who would buy her favorite movies for her just because, the lover who said 'fuck you' to the world when everything seemed hopeless.

No longer able to keep walking, Anna slammed her back against the wall, sliding down, groaning at the feeling of the bricks ripping the skin under her clothes. _That Elsa doesn't exist…_

Anna curled up, crying, she was so alone, so alone and cold.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Anna?"

The copper haired girl, who was now wet down to the bone looked up to see Kristoff and some of his friends standing there, clearly on their way out to a club. He bent down, pulling her up onto her feet, "Anna, are you okay?"

All she could do was breakdown into his arms like a child, "Elsa – "

Kristoff sighed, he wanted to beat the crap out of his friend and find out why the hell Anna was in such a state, but she needed him. So instead, he picked her up, holding her in his arms like a father protecting his baby. Turning to his friends, Kristoff spoke, his eyes still fixed on the fragile girl in his arm, "Guys, you go on without me. I am going to take her home."

Hercules placed a comforting hand on the blond man’s back, "Do you need me to come?"

"No it's fine."

The orange haired man nodded, "Alright. I'll give Meg a call to tell her to expect you."

"Cheers."

Hercules gave a little kiss on Anna's forehead, who was now close to falling asleep from exhaustion. "You're in safe hands."


	24. *Chapter 24*: Aftermath

The next morning Anna was woken by a nightmare, when the sleep finally faded and she felt her head pound and her eyes sting she remembered it wasn't a dream. Forcing herself out of bed she made her way to the bathroom, her legs slow and her body heavy. Looking in the mirror she groaned at the reflection.

_I look like shit._

Her hair was a wavy mess, most likely from the rain, and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did for her sister. Anna never cried this hard, not even when she got the news her parent's plane crashed or when she lost her favorite Furby.

As she stood there a bitter thought pushed through to the front of her mind, _I hope Elsa is feeling the same._ But within moments she regretted it, slamming her hand on the basin, a sound that was heard by her roommate.

"Anna?" Meg carefully pushed her bedroom door open, "You alright?"

The smaller girl took a step out of the bathroom, her body drowning in a colossal Green Day shirt she often wore to bed. She shrugged, her hands hitting her sides, "As good as I can be I suppose."

"Do you want breakfast? We've got bacon."

Anna cringed and clutched her stomach, remembering that the last time Meg cooked she was ill for a week. "Uh no thanks…I can make my own breakfast."

"Did you think I cooked?" Meg walked over, slinking her arm around Anna'a waist, leading her out of the bedroom, "Honey, I don't love you enough to cook for you more than once."

"Oh thank God."

"No need to sound so relieved." Meg scoffed.

"So if you aren't cooking, who is?"

Meg nodded towards Kristoff who was stood in the kitchen, cooking away, looking very fetching in an apron, "Your knight in shining armor."

Anna shuffled towards the dining table, sitting down, her eyes fixed on the beer stained, blue floor. Closing her eyes for a moment, Anna took in the deep, salty smell of the bacon, it was beautiful. "Kristoff? I thought you would have gone home."

The blond man came over, placing food on the plate in front of his friend, "I had to make sure you were alright, so I stayed the night." He looked up to Meg, "Thanks for letting me crash."

Shrugging, the brunette sat down, putting her feet on the table only to have them pushed off by Anna, "Hey it's no problem, I suppose I have to be nice once and a while."

The two friends watched Anna intently as she stuffed food in her face, happy she was eating. Wiping her mouth with her hand, Anna huffed, "Jesus, guys, this isn't a zoo."

Kristoff chuckled, taking a sip of juice, "It's good to know you haven't lost you sense of humor."

Anna glanced down at her left hand, noticing her finger was missing a certain ring, "God, I was such an idiot…"

Meg smiled weakly, "Anna, we would agree with you, but we have no idea what happened."

The copper haired girl took a deep breath before explaining the events that led up to Kristoff finding her on the floor.

* * *

"She does have a point, you have been rather distracted since the whole thing with your guardian."

Elsa pulled her legs up to her chest, her glances darting between the worried looks of Belle and Briar, "I don't know what to do…should I go and apologize?"

Briar gave her friend a reassuring smile, "Not yet, give her some time to calm down." She poked Elsa's side, "And anyway you need to eat."

Belle jumped up, "I couldn't agree more, and I think an omelet with bacon, cheese and a little onion is in order."

Elsa let out a weak chuckle, rubbing her sore, bagged eyes "That sounds nice."

With a huff Briar pulled Elsa onto her feet, "You go shower and put some clothes on, we will then eat and go to class."

"Aw fuck, class. I am not in the mood for that."

"I know, and that is why you need to go…to try and keep your mind busy so you don't wallow in a hole of self-loathing. Now shoo, get moving."

"Alright, alright, I'm moving." Elsa huffed, shuffling away.

* * *

Kristoff took a bite of bacon before deciding to start talking, "Right, so basically you broke up with her."

"I think so..." _Have I? I didn't say that specifically or at least I don't think I did. Shit, I can't remember. God I hope Elsa's okay…_

"So you're single?" Kristoff waggled his eyebrow before being hit on the back of the head by Meg.

"Kristoff, Seriously?" She looked up at Anna who stood up from the table with a grunt, "Anna, where you going?"

"I have rehearsals."

"But you've barely touched your breakfast."

Anna made her way down the hallway towards her bedroom, her eyes fixed on the floor, "Its fine."

When she closed her door Meg hit Kristoff again, "What is wrong with you? She has just had her heart broken and you hit on her!"

"Sorry?"

Meg leant back into her chair, crossing her arms, "When guys do stupid things like that it makes me wish I was a lesbian." She paused, thinking, "Nope, I take that back, I couldn't do it."

* * *

Both sisters stood in their own showers, their backs against the wall and their minds deep in thought. Neither was sure how to proceed from here, ignore each other? Pretend nothing happened and go back to normal? Elsa nor Anna had ever dated before this, so they didn't have a clue on what to do next, they assumed they would give each other a bit of space before talking, but how long would that be? A day? A week? A year? Anna tipped her head back, her eyes being assaulted by the burning hot water. _I hope not a year._

Either way it was another day and that meant class, which also meant the same walking route to two buildings that were adjoining for the sisters. This could be problematic, so Anna decided to leave twenty minutes early, unfortunately so did Elsa.

_Shit, what do I do?_

Anna stood there, three meters away from Elsa who looked tired and upset, her eyes red from crying. For a moment she hesitated, tempted to talk to Elsa, instead she turned and bolted for her class only to be stopped by Ariel.

"Hey Anna." She looked over at Elsa who was walking to the architecture building, her eyes fixed on the couple, "Oh not talking to your girlfriend?"

Anna bit her lip, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know that look, did you two have a fight?" Ariel said with a singing undertone.

Anna's face became hard and her voice flat, "What do you want Ariel?"

Ariel put her arm around Anna's shoulder, just to have it pushed off moments later, "I only want to see how my good friend is doing. I heard from my…" She glanced back up to Elsa, "boyfriend Eric that you were sat on the streets last night like a homeless person. Did something happen?"

"Thank you for your concern, but everything is fine. Now if you excuse me…" She tried to moved past but Ariel blocked her, "Ariel, please move I need to get to class."

The red haired girl ran her hand across the front of Anna's loose yellow shirt. "How are the bruises? Still hurt?"

"Ariel, I am not in the mood. Please just let me be." She dug her fingers into her stomach causing Anna to wince. "Stop it…"

Ariel moved in, her mouth gracing Anna's ear, "Make –"

Anna's eyes darted up to Elsa, who had a look of worry on her face, she could tell Elsa was about to step in so she just shook her head. Anna wanted to deal with this, she wanted to prove to herself that she didn't need anyone to protect her. _Come on, finish that sentence._

"– Me."

Anna smirked, "Gladly."

She grabbed Ariel's wrist, pulling it away from her stomach before back-kneeing her. Once Ariel was down Anna took a bunch of her hair, pulling her closer, "Ariel, I am fed up of your attitude and homophobic behavior. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if it means you will leave me and my sister alone. So say sorry and I will let you go."

"Fuck you, you sick pathetic cunt."

"Fine." Now fed up of the girl's attitude, Anna punched her in the face, causing blood to pour out from her nose and mouth.

"God, you bitch." Ariel spat on the floor trying to clear her mouth of blood. "I am so glad I took those photos of you."

"Photos?" _You have got to be kidding me._

Ariel whipped out her phone, waving it about, "The photos of London. I'm sure your guardian appreciated them, along with the letter."

_Of course it was her. I should have known the moment Elsa and I saw that red haired woman._

Now furious Anna grabbed her phone, throwing it on the floor before standing on it, smashing it into tiny pieces. She grabbed Ariel's top, pulling her up, "Now you better not lie…I want to know, do you have those photos anywhere else?"

Ariel shook her head. Anna lifted her fist up, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Anna, Ariel, what on Earth is going on?" Anna looked back to see her tutor Esmeralda standing there, her hands on her hips.

Letting go, Ariel stood up, using the sleeve of her white top to try and mop up the blood pouring from her face, "Nothing, just a misunderstanding."

"Yes well, I am fed up of the number of misunderstandings you have with my other students Ariel. For this you are out of the play and on prompt duty."

"What? You can't do that! She hit me!"

"I saw that, but I also believe you gave Anna numerous beatings before this incident, just last week she came in with a black eye." Esmeralda looked at both girls, "If another incident like this occurs at any time over the next two years, I will make sure you are off this course quicker than you can say 'failed actor', do I make myself clear?"

Both girls murmured in agreement. "Good, now if you excuse me, class in in ten minutes, I expect you both to be there." With that the taller, black haired woman left with Ariel sheepishly following.

Luckily for Anna, that was the last encounter involving fists and insulting words she had with Ariel. Just two weeks after this event the bad tempered redhead got into a fight with another lesbian student causing her to be expelled immediately. Some people just don't know how to keep their mouths shut and opinions to themselves.

In the meantime Anna looked back at the architecture building as she watched her sister walking over to her, bag over shoulder and hands pushed into the pockets of rough-edged denim shorts. _Shit, she looks pissed._

Once next to her sister, Elsa grabbed her wrist, as a reflex Anna felt like slapping her but had to hold the feeling back. "Anna, what the hell are you doing?"

"To what are you referring? Last night, or what happened with Ariel?"

"Trust me I want to talk about what happened last night, but I don't think this is the right place or time. So I am focusing on what you just did to Ariel."

"I gave her what she deserved."

"She deserved to be punched in the face?"

Anna pulled her hand away from Elsa's, "Trust me Elsa, what I just did was nothing compared to what she did to me, but if you had paid any sort of attention to me you would have known that."

"Anna, I know I've been distracted…no that isn't an excuse, I should have noticed, but still, this…hurting someone, that isn't the way to resolve things. It's assault."

"Says the one who forced her into a kiss, which by the way is also assault… and then threatened her."

"I wasn't going to go through with it."

Two freckled arms were thrown into the air, "She doesn't know that. For all you know she could have gone to the police and made you out as a sexual predator who forces women into kisses against their will, threatens to do much worse and then traps her own sister into an unhealthy relationship."

"Trap? I never trapped you."

Anna wanted to shout, but instead lowered her voice, "I fucking know that Elsa! All I am saying is it could have come across that way. We are both lucky we haven't been arrested with all the messed up things we've done."

The conversation stopped dead, the two girls looking at each other unsure whether to shout, apologize or kiss, so they did none of the above. Instead Anna took a step back, her eyes darting back to her building, "I've got to go. Esmeralda gets super pissed if we're late."

"Oh uh, sure, I best get going too - I have a long lecture about eco buildings."

Anna laughed lightly, "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, not really. I end up switching off in lectures and doodling on Briar's arm as she sleeps."

"Cool…"

_Is this what we are reduced to, either shouting or uncomfortable silence?_

"Yeah…" Elsa leant in, giving Anna a quick peck on her cheek, "I'll uh – see you later?"

"Um, yeah, maybe…"

As Elsa turned away to walk back to her class Anna's head tilted. _Is that the ring?_ And it was, Elsa was wearing on her left hand the ring she had given to Anna as a gift. "Elsa wait!"

Elsa stopped and looked over as Anna ran back, grabbed her hand and removed the ring. "Anna…what are you?"

Anna nodded as she slipped the ring on her own finger, "It's my good luck charm…or break-a-leg charm, if there are such things." She took a few steps back, "Well, uh – see you."

The older girl watched a smile on her face as her sister skipped into the building, her copper plaits bouncing with each step.


	25. *Chapter 25*: Opening Night

Anna was stood back stage, her body vibrating out of nerves. This was it, opening night of the Lion King where she is about to play Nala in front of over three hundred people. _I think I'm going to throw up._

Suddenly two hands grabbed her waist causing her to yell in shock, she turned to see Rapunzel stood there with a smile on her face, "Jesus."

"Nope, the name's Rapunzel. Are you alright?"

"I think I am going to throw up."

"Butterflies?"

"Oh yeah!"

Rapunzel put her arms around her cousin, pulling her into a tight hug, "You'll be fine. I know you will nail it."

"Thanks… hang on, what are you doing backstage?"

"I was allowed back here to make sure the set and everything else was perfect, and to do a few last minute tweaks."

Anna nodded before peering through the curtain, "Oh my giddy Aunt."

"Giddy Aunt? Honestly Anna, you need to spend less time with Briar."

Not listening to a word her cousin was saying, Anna stepped back, taking in a deep breath, "It is packed. Like full house packed."

"Of course it is, it's a big production. But don't worry, only half are students, the other half are the examiners."

Teal, stern eyes met green, "That doesn't help…"

"Sorry… I know what definitely will help though."

"What?"

Rapunzel forced Anna to look back through the curtain, pointing the center of the audience, "Look, Elsa."

And there she was, Elsa, sat with Kristoff, Belle, Adam, Meg, Hercules, Merida, Eugene, Briar and even Jane. Her hair over her left shoulder as usual, clothed in a simple blue check shirt and her glasses on the tip of her nose. _She must be reading the program._

As if Elsa knew she was being watch she looked up towards the stage and for a split second Anna could have sworn their eyes met. "Oh shit, I didn't think she would come. We haven't spoken to each other since the Ariel incident."

"She told me she wouldn't miss it for the world." Rapunzel sighed, clasping her hands together, "It's just like the end to Billy Elliot."

Anna shrugged while keeping her eyes on Elsa, "Never seen it."

"What? You want to be an actress yet you have never seen Billy Elliot? What is wrong with you? It's like one of the greatest movies of all time…. You're not listening are you?"

She looked back at her cousin, "What? Oh uh sorry, I was just…"

"Watching Elsa, I know... She loves you, you know that right?"

Anna sighed, "I know… I just wish she didn't– you know."

"Yeah, I understand, now come on, get into your positions before the director shouts at you." Rapunzel gave her a light kiss on the forehead before slapping her backside, "Break a leg."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Excuse me, pardon, don't mind me. Excuse me…" Rapunzel stopped at a man who was sat in her way, "Excuse me…. Hello? Excuse me." She took in a deep breath before shouting, "Hey, I said excuse me!" The man grumbled as he stood letting Rapunzel past, "Thank you."

The blonde girl sat herself next to Elsa who was shaking from nerves, "How is she? Did you tell her I was here? Is she nervous?"

"Good, yes and yes but clearly not as nervous as you are."

Elsa started to roll and unroll the program over and over, "Maybe I shouldn't be here."

Kristoff placed his hand on Elsa's knee, "Elsa, everything will be fine. She will be great and afterwards you can talk to her and everything will be right again."

"I have to say I didn't think you would be willing to help me get my sister back."

"Hey, I have to act nice, because if you do fuck up I want to be ready to have Anna fall into my arms."

A slight chuckle resonated from Elsa throat before she was distracted by the lights dimming and a slow hum of music fill the theatre.

Rapunzel vibrated in her seat, "Oohhh, it's starting!"

"Shh."

Kristoff was right, Anna was great, no not great – magnificent. For the first time, Elsa finally saw Anna doing what she loved most, acting. And it suited her, she radiated confidence and happiness. She was in her element, and that couldn't make Elsa any happier. This made the blonde girl realize how selfish she had been, she wasn't there for her sister when it was most important, but she was determined to fix it.

"Hey Elsa are you comin'? We are off for some drinks with some of the 'pride'."

Elsa looked up at Merida, laughing at her pathetic joke, "Has Anna left yet?"

One if the actors looked over at the blonde girl who was still sat in the empty theatre, "No, not yet. But she will be out soon, its best you wait outside the side entrance."

"Alright, well I will wait for her and come later."

"Sure, I'll send you a text when we get tae the bar."

"Sounds great."

For ten minutes Elsa paced up and down in the spring warmth, her hand frantically playing with the hem of her sleeves. "Elsa, what are you doing? What are you going to say to her?"

"How about hi?"

Elsa flicked her head around to see Anna stood there, wearing a white t-shirt, sweat pants and a large bag thrown over her shoulder. "Anna – I – I didn't hear you come out…I uh – hi…"

"Are you coming for the celebratory drinks?"

Elsa rubbed her back of her neck, "I kind of promised Merida that I would come but I don't really fancy it."

"I would like you to come."

Anna was met with a surprised look, "Really?"

"Yeah, we haven't hung out in a week, and this is the most we have spoken without ripping out each other's throats, so I think a couple of drinks might help."

"Help? Really? Have you seen what I am like with drink in me?"

Anna shrugged, readjusting her bag, "Hey, I said a couple. Neither of us can get totally hammered with just a couple." She paused, looking back at her sister, "I was planning on going back to the flat to drop off my bag and getting changed…so…want to walk with me?"

"Yeah, sure, that'll be nice."

The girls walked next to each other in silence, but it was comfortable, which was much of a relief to both of them. Anna's heart skipped a beat when she felt Elsa taking her hand, "Uh – is this okay?"

Anna smiled, but it was most likely a grin. She was happy to have her sister here again. "Sure. So what did you think of the play?"

"I loved it. Correction, I loved you."

"Really?" Anna was unable to hold back the happy tone in her voice.

"Yes really. I know you said you started acting for me, but I have to say, you are good at it. I was blown away."

Elsa stumbled when she was knocked slightly by Anna, "I hope you aren't joking."

"No, I'm not joking. I reckon in a few years you'll be nominated for an Oscar."

"Just nominated?"

"Maybe win, just maybe."

Anna kissed her teeth while holding back a smile, "Charming."

Once in Anna's flat Elsa sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes fixed on the wall in fear of them wandering over to Anna as she undressed.

"Jesus Christ Elsa, you don't need to stare at the wall. I won't bite if you look at me."

Elsa turned her head to Anna who was now in her underwear, rummaging through her wardrobe, "Really?"

Blue eyes glanced over a freckled shoulder. "Not unless you want me to…" It took Anna a few moments to realize what she had said, "Oh my God, Elsa, I'm sorry...force of habit."

Elsa nodded and diverted her eyes again, this time to the floor, "Its fine."

A sigh caught Elsa's attention. "You alright?"

"Yeah….no."

Being the good sister she tries to be, Elsa walked over to Anna, placing her hands on her warm, freckled shoulders, "What's wrong?"

Anna couldn't bring herself to look at Elsa in fear of what would happen if she did. She was worried that she would lose control and start kissing her but never stop. "I'm scared."

"About what?"

"That we will never be back to how we were."

"When?"

Anna laughed, it was a good question. "I'm not sure, a large part of me wants us to go back to being sisters in fear of getting hurt."

"But?"

She turned to look at her sister in the eye. _Oh fuck, she is so beautiful._ "Another part of me just wants you, just you." Her eyes darted down to Elsa's chest which was now heaving, "All of you." Her eyes came back up. "Without a care for the title of sister or a worry about getting hurt because deep down I know you can protect me."

Elsa pulled away, "But I can't protect you from myself." Anna couldn't say anything, she was full of conflicting emotions. "Are you still upset with what happened?"

"Of course I am, to be honest I still feel like I should kick you out of my house. You really hurt me Elsa."

"I know…and I'm sorry."

"You always are…" _Anna, that was mean._ "Sorry.

"It's fine, I guess. I deserved it."

Taking a deep breath Anna took her sister's hands, no – the hands of the love of her life. _Fuck it._

"You know what, screw it!"

"Excuse me?"

Anna leant on her toes, placing her lips onto Elsa's, it was gentle and brief, but full of love.

"Huh? What? Why?"

"These past eight months have been the best moments of my life. I made great friends, I had a great time at University, hell I even played Nala, but none of that would have mattered if you weren't by my side."

"But I hurt you – bad."

"I know you did, and under normal circumstances I would have punched you like I did Ariel, but I didn't, and do you know why?"

"I think I have an idea…"

"I love you, so much so that I keep coming back."

"You don't hate me?"

"No…we went through a rough patch and we will work through it. Because you, Elsa, my dear sister are my everything." She pushed Elsa back down on the bed before straddling her waist, "I fell in love with you, I gave my first kiss to you…" Elsa's hands were placed on Anna's backside, "I even gave you my virginity and sanity."

A few light kisses were landed on Elsa's lip, "You are the one I love and the one I want to spend my life with."

Elsa bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears but feeling. "Anna – I'm so sorry. Fuck, I don't deserve you."

Anna chuckled, "Probably not."

"Oh you are so cheeky."

"I know, but you love it." Anna was about to kiss Elsa again but noticed a confused look on her face, "What?"

"Did you really give me your first kiss?"

"Of sorts."

"What do you mean 'of sorts'?"

Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Well, I gave you my first lesbian kiss."

Elsa leant back to get a better view of her sister's face. "Who was your first non-lesbian kiss?"

"Oh just Hans…"

"That big nosed, vindictive bastard with the twelve brothers?" Anna nodded, "When was this?"

"When I was like fifteen or something."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Jesus Elsa, what is this, twenty questions? I kissed him because I thought he liked me and I was confused about my sexuality."

"But he didn't like you?"

Anna scoffed, "No, he wanted to get to you through me."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, he _really_ liked you. Boy would he have a shock if he saw us now."

The two girls looked at the position they were in. Anna gave her sister a sly look. "Oh Anna, I've missed that look."

Anna proceeded to kiss Elsa's neck, it was so pale, slender, soft…perfect. _Fuck I need her._

"Ohhh – that's nice…Wait, we won't get to the pub at this rate."

"Fine by me."

Elsa pushed Anna away causing her to moan in protest, "Anna, I promised everyone we would be there."

"Ugh, fine we will go. But if I start grinding against you on the dance floor it's your fault."

The older sister shrugged, "It's not like you didn't do it before."

"Excuse me, if I recall _you_ ground up against _me_."

Elsa smirked, "Then you recall wrong."

With a huff Elsa pushed Anna off her lap and made her way to the door, her hand outstretched, "You coming?"

Anna smiled taking her hand, "Of course."

* * *

"Nae, you are wrong!"

Kristoff crossed his arms a confident smirk on his face, "Trust me Merida Harley Quinn appeared in the animated series after the comics."

The red haired girl slammed her fist on the table causing her drink to spill. Her mouth opened ready to shout back before being interrupted by the smooth voice of Elsa. "Actually Kristoff, Merida is right. Harley Quinn was only introduced into the comics after her popularity increased thanks to the Batman series."

"See, fuck you reindeer boy."

Elsa looked over to her blond friend with the corners of her mouth lifting, "How many drinks has she had?"

"Too many." His eyes darted to the space between the sisters, their hands firmly holding each other. "I see you patched things up."

Anna giggled before giving Elsa a kiss on the cheek, "Yes we have."

"Well I am happy for you."

"Are you serious?"

Kristoff stood up, his arms over the two girls, "Yes I am. I do think the whole…" His voice dropped, "Sister Thing is you know weird, but hey normal is overrated and as long and you are happy then I am."

Anna smiled, "I'm going to get a drink, do either of you want anything?" Kristoff declined and Elsa asked for a coke.

When Anna made her way over to the bar the blond man's finger jabbed into the side of Elsa, "If you hurt Anna like that again, you will feel my wrath."

Elsa nodded in acknowledgment before turning her gaze to Anna who was casually leant against the bar waiting for the drinks, her backside wiggling happily. "I would never want to hurt Anna again, she means everything to me."

"Then that is all that matters."

"Thank you Kristoff." She placed her hand on his, "For being there for Anna."

"It was nothing." He shrugged, causing the beanie on his head to fall onto the floor but he was too lazy to pick it back up, "I couldn't just leave her in the middle of the street."

"But you also didn't need to stay and keep an eye on her."

He shrugged and started to stutter, "Well…you know."

"You love her."

"…I do." He put his hands up in the air in defence, "But don't worry, I won't try and steal her."

"I believe you. To be honest it is a relief to know someone else has her best interests in mind, who will look out for her."

Elsa took in a deep breath as she watched Anna make her way back, a smile on her face and drinks in hand. "What are you guys talking about?"

A quick kiss was placed on Anna's head by her sister before a hand was rested on the small on her back, "How great you are."

"Oh well, yeah, I am pretty great." Suddenly realizing how boastful she sounded Anna started to ramble, "You know – I - I suppose, I guess, not really…I'm kinda you know, weird, awkward and I ramble and hurt myself, like a lot! But then again a lot of weird people are great, like – Einstein he was pretty great because, well being clever and all even with that hair…" She paused before sticking her finger in the air, "Abba! Abba are great."

Elsa raised her eyebrow, "Abba?"

"Or – or you – you are pretty great too." Anna let out a cheesy and worried smile.

Settling down into a seat, drink in hand, Elsa gave her sister a sly look, "I couldn't agree more."

The two girls looked around the room to check the coast was clear before they locked lips, only to pull away again when Eugene was heard shouting "Get out your cameras guys, they are at it again… Ow, Rapunzel, what was that for?"

"Eugene…you know what it was for. Give me the camera, you take awful pictures."

Elsa and Anna shook their head, blushes building in their cheeks.


	26. *Chapter 26*: Summer Get-together

_I got my first real six-string, bought it at the five-and-dime. Played it 'til my fingers bled._

Rapunzel leant over the front seats of the VW, her arms in the air, singing loudly, " _It was the summer of '69."_

The university year had finished, all exams and projects had been done, and now it was time to have four months of enjoying the wonderful summer sun. The first port of call was to have a big party in Hubbard's hills, a vast forest with a beautiful stream and a cool breeze just an hour away from Lincoln. Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Rapunzel and Kristoff were on their way up to the hills with the plan of setting up a picnic before the rest of the gang arrived.

Anna sighed, placing her exposed legs on the dashboard, enjoying the sun burning through the window and the music on the radio. "I love summer."

Elsa grunted as she changed gears before replying, "Me too. Today is going to be a great day." She looked at her sister through her sunglasses, a smile on her face.

"So what food do we have with us?"

Rapunzel started to rummage through the numerous cool bags in the back, "Uh, party rings, crisps, a bucket load of chocolate, more junk food – more junk food – fizzy drinks – lots and lots of shit."

Eugene rolled his eyes, "Really? Did you not bring anything a little more grown up?"

"What do you want? Salmon and Caviar?"

"Uh no, I was thinking booze."

Kristoff waved a bottle of beer in front of his friends face, "Don't worry, I've got your back. I brought beer, wine, vodka, even gin. Everything we need to have a good day."

Anna put her arms in the air, "Woo, it's gonna be great."

Elsa on the other hand was starting to become less enthused, "I guess I'm not drinking, so someone is sober to get you all home."

"If you want, I won't drink."

"Don't worry about it, I don't like drinking when it's hot out anyway."

Twenty minutes later Elsa dumped her bag on a patch of grass, "Does this look like a good spot?"

Her friends looked around, the spot was quiet, no screaming kids, no annoying adults, just the stream, grass, trees and the smell of flowers. Anna nodded in agreement, "It looks good to me, I'll send Merida a text to say where we are."

"Sure, we'll start setting up."

Several oversized blankets were placed on the grass, followed by a few cushions, two folding chairs and the portable speaker. After half an hour of hard work the food was out and the rest of the group had turned up.

"Awesome you brought party rings!" Merida picked up a couple, stuffing the biscuits in her mouth, "Oh Jesus, I haven't had these in years! It's like a wee bit of heaven in my mouth."

Elsa was sat on the floor, drinking a coke and watching the world go by until the sun was blocked out, "Elsa, do me a favor and put some sun cream on me, please."

The blonde girl could not believe her eyes, sat before her was Anna wearing nothing but a skimpy, green, strapless bikini. And she looked hot. "Fuck Anna, I didn't know you owned anything like this." Her eyes trailed down to Anna's backside that was exposed thanks to the matching bikini thong, showing off a small birthmark on her left cheek, vaguely resembling a snowflake.

Anna smiled, tying her hair into a bun as Elsa rubbed cream on her back, her eyes still fixed on her backside. "I bought it the other day, I want to get a nice even…ish tan." She looked back at Elsa whose cheeks were turning red, but from arousal or sun, Anna wasn't sure. "You better put some cream on too."

"No, I'm fine."

"Elsa, I am not having you burn because the moment you start peeling I will need to put your hands in mittens. Now come on…" She patted the ground in front of her, "Get undressed and sit."

Standing up, Elsa took in a deep sigh, "You just want to see me naked."

"Yes I do, now come on."

Elsa always felt nervous about getting undressed in front of people, mainly because she was often teased about being so skinny and so pale. But as she looked around at her friends who were all in their swimwear, taking in the sun. Well, all except for Merida who was hiding under a parasol in shorts and a t-shirt. Either way she thought 'why not.'

Within a few seconds the blonde girl had removed her three-quarters blue shirt and her board shorts and was stood with Anna staring at her. "Whoa, you look hot."

Looking down at herself, Elsa questioned her sister, "I do?"

Anna stood up next to Elsa, her hands running across the white halter bikini top while her eyes glanced down to her matching bikini shorts. "Oh yes… I could just…"

Before she had the chance to finish Meg put her arms up, slapping Anna's legs, "Yes Anna, we all know what you would like to do. But please, sit down and shut up, you are blocking my sun. I can't go back to Greece looking as pale as I am right now, my grandma will think I haven't been eating properly or something. And trust me, the moment she starts talking about food there is no shutting her up. So sit."

"Oh uh – sorry Meg."

Once everyone was creamed up, they then sat there in silence, relaxing and taking in the sun. It was a good twenty minutes before Briar spoke up, "So, what are everyone's plans for the summer?"

No one answered. The blonde girl sat up, sighing, "Really? No one wants to talk?"

Meg grumbled, "No, we are busy tanning or in Merida's case, hissing at the sun. Who cares about what we will do over the summer?"

"But we will keep in touch right? Because I mean, some of us aren't coming back."

Sitting up, Meg removed her sunglasses to look at her friend, "What do you mean?"

Briar pointed at Eugene and Belle, "Well Belle has finished her Masters and Eugene was only here for a year on Erasmus. I am correct, right?"

Eugene nodded before Belle spoke, "Yes you're right. If you would like to know, I am planning to travel around Europe for the summer before going back to France."

Now interested in the conversation Anna sat up, her arms resting on her knees, "What will you do once back in France?"

"I'm not sure, teach maybe in high school. But to do that I need to get my certificate to teach."

"That's cool, you look like the teacher type."

Belle seemed a bit confused by that statement, "Thank you? I guess."

"Why would you want tae be a teacher? God, dealin' with kids, that sounds awful." The group looked at Merida who was still hiding in the shade, "What?"

"Do you find joy in anything Merida?" Belle questioned.

"Of course I do Belle, I like horse- ridin', sewin', eatin' and archery, of course. I just like to be free."

"So what are you doing this summer?"

Merida slumped her shoulder and frowned, "Going back tae Scotland tae help my parents, we own wee bit of land and they always need extra help in the summer to maintain it. You are all welcome to come and help if you want. God knows I don't wanna do it on my own."

Belle smiled, "When I do my travelling I will make sure I come and visit you and help out, even if it is only for a weekend."

"I'll hold you tae that." The red haired girl looked over at the two sisters, "What about you two? What are your plans? I guess you can't go back home."

Elsa mumbled before sitting up, "You're right, we can't. So we were thinking of just getting a summer job that will most likely turn into a term time job."

"A job? But that's borin', you'll be wastin' your summer!"

"We know, but we are running out of money and working is the best way to support ourselves without Gerda. We are lucky we have managed to last this long on the little money we have. I might even have to sell the car." Elsa sighed.

Anna pouted, grabbing her sisters arm and shaking it, "Nooo, you can't get rid of Eilonwy!"

"I'm sorry Anna, but we might not have much choice."

Merida, now feeling brave shifted her body out of the shade and into the sun to get closer to her friends, "But what about after University? What you gonna do then?"

Elsa looked at Anna, a little unsure. "We haven't really discussed it yet, I mean I still have another year of my Masters, then a couple of more years of work experience before I can do my exam and become an Architect. But after that… I don't know."

Anna took her sisters hand, "I was thinking, while Elsa is still trying to become an architect I could do my Masters in Script writing."

A look of confusion faced Anna, "Script writing? I didn't know you wanted to do that."

"Well I'm not sure just yet, but it sounds better than just doing acting, I will have something to fall back on…as such."

Since no one in the group was asking the question they all longed to have answered, Kristoff decided to tackle it head on, "What about your relationship? What will you do?"

"Well Anna was going to move in with me, if she learns to tidy up after herself..." Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa like a child while Kristoff snorted at the comment, "along with Briar who is coming to fill Belle's space…so."

"No Elsa, you know that isn't what I mean. Once you finish your degree you will be in the outside world, alone, and it's not as kind and forgiving with incest as we are."

Elsa's faced dropped, she looked away from Kristoff sheepishly, "Yeah, I know. To be honest I have been racking my brain trying to come up with an answer, but I can't think of anything."

"Go to Spain."

The whole group turned to look at Hercules who was sat back drinking a 7up. Meg put her hand on his bicep, "Herc, care to elaborate?"

"Oh right, yeah." He took his phone out, browsing the internet, "Give me like two seconds…here." He threw the phone over to Elsa, "That is Wikipedia's page on the incest laws of the world."

"Right?"

"Scroll down and look at Spain and read it out loud for the class to hear."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was reading. "I can't believe this…It says, consensual incest between adults is legal in Spain. This means."

Hercules nodded, taking another sip of his drink, "Yep, you could move to Spain and be a happy pair of incestuous lesbians and nobody is allowed to bat an eyelid."

Meg gave her boyfriend a worried look, "Herc, why were you on Wikipedia looking at incest laws?"

"What? I just wanted to help! Why, what were you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing nothing."

For a second time the group became silent and everyone seemed to have forgotten about the conversation, all except for Elsa and Anna.

* * *

Rapunzel started to fidget in Eugene's arms and mumble under her breath, "Blondie, what's wrong?"

"I can't just sit here, I need to do something."

"Well then go play in the stream."

"Want to come with me?"

"No thank you, I am perfectly happy lying here, soaking up the sun and drinking beer." He sighed contentedly, "Yep, this is the good life… Why don't you ask Anna to play with you?"

"Good idea." The blonde girl looked over to her cousin, "Hey Anna, want to play in the steam for a bit? It'll be a good chance to cool down."

Anna propped herself up on her elbows, "Sure, that sounds like a great idea." She looked at Elsa, "You coming?"

Elsa pulled her head glances away from her book and pulled off her glasses, "No it's okay, I'm reading, so…"

"Oh come on Elsa, you have all summer to read." Anna started to pout, "And it will only be for a little bit."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

The three women stood in the stream, moaning at the feeling of the cool water against their feet, "Oh this is wonderful."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, "It is." Her arms became tighter and she ducked her head behind Elsa's body, "Rapunzel, now!"

Before Elsa had a chance to register what was happened, Rapunzel threw a bucket of cold water over Elsa causing her to scream from shock. "Shit! That is fucking cold! I am going to kill you both."

Anna broke away from her sister and ran over to Rapunzel, "Oh she is pissed…What the fuck?" She started to squint in the sunlight, "Rapunzel, am I just perverted or can you see Elsa's nipples?"

The blonde girl looked at Elsa's chest and chuckled, "Shit, you're right." She shouted over to the older girl, "Elsa."

Rubbing the water from her eyes, Elsa looked up at the two girls who were giggling, "What?"

Rapunzels voice became a whisper, "I suggest you cover your chest up."

"What? Speak up." Anna waded over to her sister, placing her hands on her chest. "Anna, what are you doing?"

"Um – covering up your modesty."

"What do you mean?" Anna removed her hands to reveal Elsa's nipples on full show through the thin white bikini top. "Aw fuck. What kind of bikini becomes see-through when wet?"

"Clearly the type you buy." Anna bit her lip as she felt Elsa huff, her hard nipples rubbing against the palms of her hands. "Are you sure you didn't do this for me?"

"What do you mean?"

Anna went on her toes, leaning next to Elsa's ear, "The feeling of your nipples in my hands is really turning me on."

"Really?"

Rapunzel came over to the sisters, "Elsa, do you need me to get a shirt to cover you with?"

Elsa shook her head before grabbing Anna's backside, pulling her up into the air until she was straddling her hips. "No thank you."

The older girl started to wade through the water towards an area covered by bushes and rocks, her sister firmly holding onto her, "Where are you guys going?" Neither Anna nor Elsa replied, instead they disappeared behind the rocks. "Oh…right."

She turned back to the group, shouting, "Eugene, play with me."

"No."

"Oh come on, Elsa and Anna are playing together and left me out…" She paused.

"What?"

Rapunzel became flushed from embarrassment, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

* * *

Elsa pressed Anna up against a large rock, settling her down on a slight cut out that perfectly fitted her backside. She started to kiss her passionately while pushing down her bikini top, allowing her to massage her breasts, while Anna did the same back.

Both girls ran their hands down each other's bodies, scraping their nails as they went until they were met with the bikini bottoms. Now being impatient, they pushed the bottoms aside, giving them access.

Anna's moaned as two fingers entered her and a bite was given on her neck, "Ahh…" As if she was retaliating, Anna pushed one, then two fingers into her sister, pumping hard.

Once they found a rhythm both girls started to finger each other hard and fast, their spare hands giving their own throbbing bundles of nerves much needed attention. It took mere minutes for both girls to grunt loudly as they gave into an orgasm, Elsa first and Anna in at a close second.

The sex was quick, messy and hard, but it gave them a much needed release to hopefully last for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Ow ow ow…" Elsa cringed as she sat back into the driver's seat. "Fuck."

Anna looked at her sister who was sat in the car, with a very pissed look on her face. She looked back at Anna causing her to snigger at the glasses shape tan lines on her face. "Anna, it's not funny. I am really burnt."

"Aww come on, where is your sense of humour?"

"I am in pain."

The younger girl settled back into her seat, putting the belt on. "You shouldn't have fallen asleep in the sun."

"It was hot, it made me tired, what else was I supposed to do?"

Anna put her fingers around her eyes in the shape of glasses, "I don't know, not fallen asleep with your glasses on."

Elsa shoved her sister before wincing at the pain, "You are so mean." She glanced at the back of the van to check everyone was buckled up, not only were they buckled up but they were sound asleep.

"See, they have the sense to fall asleep when the sun goes _down_."

With a chug the van pulled away, "You aren't going to let me live this down are you?"

"Nope." Anna tilted her head, her now loose hair falling over her shoulders, "You do know if we are going to move to Spain then you will have to get used to the heat."

Elsa removed her left hand from the wheel, placing it on Anna's lap, her eyes still on the road, "So do you think we should move to Spain after University?"

"I do, I honestly do. A new life in a new country, where nobody knows us or cares about where we are from and what our past is."

"Then let's do it."

"Really? Are you sure? Because you know – we don't speak the language."

"We can learn."

"We don't have much money."

"We have at least three years to save up…Are you trying to come up with excuses not to go? Because three seconds ago you seemed all for it."

"I – I am all for it, but you know – I guess, I'm a little scared."

Elsa took hold of Anna's hand, squeezing it. "Anna, I promise you there is nothing to be scared of. I will always be there for you, to protect you, to help you. We can get through this together."

"You promise?"

For a moment Elsa looked at Anna, their blue eyes meeting. Anna could see a confidence in her sister's eyes that she had never seen before. "I promise."

_And I completely believe you._


	27. *Chapter 27*: Old and Responsible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna moves in to Elsa's flat so they can share a room.

Anna groaned as she dropped the last box of her belongings in Elsa's coffin sized bedroom, "That's it, that is all of my shit."

Elsa sat on the bed, staring at the boxes filling the room, "If it's all shit then can we throw it away?"

"What? No, we can't!" 

"Where are we going to put all of this stuff?"

Anna rolled up her sleeves before pulling Elsa off the bed and forcing her out of the room, "Don't worry, I can sort this out, you just talk to the landlord about giving us a double bed."

"Yes mother."

"Very funny…"

Once she was off the phone with the landlord Elsa made herself a cup of coffee and curled up on the sofa watching daytime TV. As Jeremy Kyle played in the background, sleep started to take hold of the blonde girl, her eyes slowly shutting.

_Bang._

Elsa shot up from the sofa and looked at Anna who was stood holding a rolled up newspaper that she had clearly smacked against the coffee table. Rubbing her eyes Elsa started to complain, "Jesus Anna, you scared me…I thought you were doing the bedroom."

"I've already unpacked, I just need to organise. And since you are no help I was thinking it is time you start looking at jobs for the summer."

Anna handed Elsa the newspaper, "Anna, this paper is a month old…"

"I know that… What I suggest you print off your CV and start pounding the pavement."

"What are you going to do? You need a job."

"I know and I will look tomorrow, but today I am trying to get moved in. So either leave or help."

Seeing as looking for a job would be a kinder punishment Elsa slipped on her shoes and made her way out of the house, before asking the most important question, "Are you cooking?"

Anna's face dropped, "No chance…I don't want to cook."

"Well neither do I."

"Then you have got to bring in a takeaway on your way back."

"Alright, Chinese it is then. See you later." Elsa gave Anna a quick kiss.

"Have fun."

* * *

With a contented sigh Anna sat back in her chair, her hands on her stomach, "That was good Chinese. Why have I never had it from them before?"

Elsa swallowed her food before replying, "Probably because you spent most of your nights eating shitty pizza or pasta with Meg."

"Good point." Anna stood up removing the plates for the table, "Well I have officially moved in, the landlord even brought the double bed when you were out."

"He did?"

"Yep, so that means I am off for a nice hot bath." Two slender hands made their way through Elsa's thick hair, "Care to join me?"

Elsa blushed, "I would love to, but I had a shower this morning and I've never been keen on bathing because – you know, wrinkly skin, it's gross."

Anna laughed, "A simple 'no' would have done." She gave Elsa a quick kiss, "But if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Alright, enjoy your bath."

With a slight smirk Anna walked away while saying in a sultry tone, "Oh I will."

The warm water was bliss and the scented bubbles made the room smell like the Caribbean, or at least what Anna thought the Caribbean would smell like. Settling down Anna closed her eyes, relaxing. She had planned on masturbating which she so often did when she had a bath, but this time, she felt too tired to try. _This is the life._

Her relaxing bubble was burst a few minutes later when a knock came at the bathroom door, "Anna? I made you a hot chocolate."

_Oh how sweet of her._

"You can come in, it's not like you haven't see everything before."

Elsa shuffled in, inhaling the warm, coconut smelling air before handing Anna her hot chocolate, "Nice bath?"

"It is thank you, are you sure you don't want to join me?"

The older girl looked at Anna, "It does look nice, but I'm in my pajamas now..." She gestured at her 'pajamas' which currently consisted of knee high woolen socks, her comfy granny undies and one of their mothers old Queen t-shirts.

"If you don't want to fine, I'm not trying to pressure you. And I know you had a shower this morning, but that was this _morning,_ and you do kind of stink after walking all day."

Elsa bit her lip. "You make a good argument." She started to pull her top off, "I'll join you, but I sit with your back against my chest and you don't watch me getting undressed, because if you do you'll get frisky and I'm not in the mood..."

Anna put her soapy hands over her eyes, "You're the boss."

The younger girl let out a giggle as the bath water acted like a stormy sea when Elsa eased her way in. "Alright, you can sit back."

She sat back, sighing at the mixtures of heat from the water, hot chocolate and Elsa's body filling her own body. "This is nice, we haven't had a bath in ages."

"Unfortunately, we don't fit as well as we did as children."

"And you're nipples are distracting me."

"My nipples always distract you."

"It's because you have sexy nipples."

"Stop it Anna, no frisky thoughts."

"Sorry..."

After a few minutes of soaking, Elsa started to play with Anna's fingers before giving the top of her head a kiss, "We should do it more often."

"I agree." Anna paused for a moment before letting out a familiar noise that meant she wanted something, "Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I need to pee."

Elsa shifted her weight slightly, "I hope you are not suggesting that you want to pee in the bath."

"What? No! Geez…I haven't done that since I was a baby."

"You were eight"

 _Of course she would remember that._ "It was an accident – but never mind that, as I was just going to say…"

"You want me to leave the bathroom."

The younger girl looked back at her sister, a little smile on her face, "Yes please."

Elsa sighed, grabbing the edge of the bath, "I can't believe you, I only _just_ got in. You couldn't have gone before you got in the bath?"

"I know I'm sorry. I will be like two minutes."

Grabbing her towel and underwear Elsa made her way outside of the room, "Don't worry, I'm off to my room."

" _Our_ room."

"Right, sorry, our room."

She made her way back to her, sorry, _their_ room to get changed and to her shock she had curtains where once there were none, a knitted cover on her bed, and her desk was covered with photos of the two girls, their friends and penguins. "What the hell…"

Venturing further into her room she kicked Anna's bow, just managing to catch it before it hit the floor. "Shit. This is like childhood all over again. How can one girl have so much stuff?" Her eyes were drawn to a new Furby perched on the edge of a shelf, "God, its back…"

"How do you like my decorating?"

Elsa looked back at Anna who was nude and soaking wet, "You've taken over my room."

"No I haven't…well not completely, I just thought it needed a bit more personality, it was so stark."

"I like stark."

"Well I don't… what the hell are you staring at?"

Being the good sister she is, Elsa threw a towel at Anna, "Dry yourself off otherwise you'll catch a cold."

"Oh come on Elsa, I have been out of the bathroom for less than five minutes, I can't catch a cold in that short amount of time."

* * *

_Two days later_

"Elsa." Anna sneezed, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I'm sick."

"You get no sympathy from me."

Anna curled herself up next to Elsa who was sat on her bed playing a game on her laptop, "I should you have listened to you."

"You should always listen to me, I am your older sister, I know best."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

Elsa looked at Anna over the rim on her glasses, "Yep, definitely no sympathy."

Anna smiled slinking back next to Elsa, "Sorry…Whatcha doing?"

"Playing a game."

"What game?"

"Tomb Raider."

"Is that the one with Lara Croft?"

"Yes."

"Ahh…" Anna wiped her nose again with her sleeve. "Is that Lara?"

"Yes."

"I thought she had big boobs." Elsa pressed pause and looked at her sister who was gesturing with her hands in front of her chest. "Am I disturbing you?" Elsa just raised her eyebrow, "Right, okay, I'll be quiet, sorry."

Sniff, cough, sniff sniff, shuffle, sniff, sniff…SNIFF. Elsa slammed the lid of her laptop closed. "How many times do you have to sniff?" Anna wiped her nose with her sleeve, "Also, have you ever heard of a tissue?"

"Umm…sorry?"

Elsa started to rub her temples, sighing, "Right, Anna, we need to lay down some ground rules. I know we are living together and we love each other, but you can't just sit here all day watching me play games."

"But I used to watch you do things all the time when we were younger..."

"I know, and if you recall I flushed your favorite toy down the toilet because you drove me crazy."

"That was you? You told me it was the dog!"

"You actually believed me?"

Anna threw her arms up in the air, "Of course I did, you're my sister!"

"You do know dogs can't flush toys down the toilet right?"

"I know that now, but I was five."

"God, you are so gullible."

"And if I recall you believed Jesus died cross, not _on_ the cross…until you were twelve."

"Right, Anna, let's not get off topic. I'm just saying we need to make sure we don't suffocate each other. Remember how mama and papa acted when they started to work together?"

Anna remembered it clearly, short tempers, shouting instead of talking, threats of divorce. It wasn't pleasant to say the least, "Well maybe if I had my own desk space it would make it easier."

Elsa paused for a moment, thinking, "I could put up a desk in the dining room, you know just behind the stairs. I know it's not totally private, but it is away from the general traffic of the house so you shouldn't be too disturbed."

_Traffic, really? There will only be three of us, that isn't exactly busy._

"That sounds…." She stopped mid-sentence, her nose twitching.

"That sounds?"

Anna contorted her face, her hand up in the air. Then she sneezed, so loudly it made Elsa jump, before grabbing her ears, "Fuck."

"You okay?"

"I'll tell you when my ears stopped ringing. I forgot how loud your sneezes are… but anyway – ow - finish your – fuck – sentence. Jesus fucking Christ…."

"Sentence? Oh yeah, it sounds like a great idea. And I'm sure once we get jobs for the summer, then classes start back up everything will smooth out."

Elsa let her back drop onto the bed, laying her arms above her head. "Most likely."

Anna rested her head on Elsa's chest, enjoying the rise and fall of her chest then giggling as Elsa started to play with her thick, copper plaits. "Anna."

"Hmm?"

"We can make this work, right?"

"Of course we can." She sat back up to look into Elsa's eyes, "And I bet you, before we know it you will be old and I will be responsible."

"Are you saying you won't age but I will?"

"Of course not, haven't you heard, gingers are no longer going extinct because we have the key to eternal youth."

"Ah, I should have known… Is that why Alyson Hannigan still looks the same as when she was in Buffy?"

"Yep."

Elsa closed her eyes before being jabbed by Anna a few minutes later, "Elsa."

"What?"

"What's that movie with Uma Thurman?"

"That's a bit random. Um, Kill Bill?"

Sniff, "No."

"Pulp Fiction?"

"No."

"The producers?"

"No…Although I do like that movie."

"Right, who else is in it?"

"That bloke that was in that vampire movie… Oh Jesus, what's his name? From Texas, he married Uma Thurman." Sniff, cough.

"Ethan Hawke?"

Anna smacked Elsa's stomach causing her to wince, "That's it! He was in the movie. So what's the movie I am thinking of with them in?"

Elsa closed her eyes again, "I don't know Anna, I am going to need more info, a plot or something."

"I dunno, I can't remember much about it, but it's Sci-Fi with genetics and things. But I know it's good."

"Anna, I don't know. Just stop thinking about it and it will come to you."

"Right yes."

Anna settled back down for a couple of minutes before picking her head back up, blowing her hair from her face as she started to fidget, muttering "Fuck, dead arm." She pulled her arm from under her, shaking it awake, much to Elsa's dismay.

She groaned, "Anna, can you please stop moving? I am trying to sleep."

"Oh right…sorry. I just had a dead arm." She settled again, snuggling into Elsa.

"God you are annoying at times."

* * *

Half an hour later Anna jumped up, her arms up in the air, "Gattaca! "

Elsa sat up, grumbling to herself, rubbing her eyes, "Eh? What?"

Anna smiled and snorted when she saw Elsa's fringe had fallen over her eyes, "Oh – uh nothing, I just remembered the name of the movie."

"What about it?"

Anna settled again, "I don't know… I was just thinking about it that's all and it peed me off that I couldn't remember the name…or the plot. You can go back to sleep if you want."

Groaning, Elsa curled up in a ball, closing her eyes again, mumbling to herself, "I can't wait for me to be old and you to be responsible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original Lara Croft was pretty busty. 38D according to what I read. If I remember correctly her breasts first got smaller after 'Underworld'. I read somewhere the in the new 'Survivor' timeline (Tomb Raider 2013-Shadow of the Tomb Raider) she's a b-cup.


	28. *Chapter 28*: Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your hiking stick. We're going to the highlands.

"Oh my God." Anna plastered herself against the van window, her eyes wide in amazement. "Scotland is so pretty!"

Elsa grunted as the van was almost catapulted in the air by a pothole, "Yes it is, but this road could do with a bit of work. Shit, at this rate I will need to replace the suspension."

Sitting back, Anna sighed, "You won't have to worry anymore will you? Since you know, you're selling it to Merida."

"Anna…"

The redhead put her hands in the air, "I know, I know, we don't have the money. It's just, sad I guess. But I guess this is what happens when you fuck your own sister."

With a slight grin, Elsa ran her hand across Anna's leg, "Really? I thought it was orgasms."

"Well that too – Oh my God!" Anna sat up again, "There's the farm!"

Over a hill was the DunBroch farm and it was huge. Made from dark stone, the main house was almost the size of a manor house with oversized wood doors and even larger windows. To the left was eight, various sized outhouses, all constructed from the same stone and green fields full of Highland cows as far as the eye could see.

Pulling up to the drive, the sisters stepped out to see Merida walking along a nearby field covered in dust and dirt. "Alright?"

Anna waved her arm wildly as Merida came over, "Aye!"

Elsa turned her head to her sister, her eyebrow inching up, "Aye?"

"What? When in Rome!"

"How was the drive?"

The two sisters rolled their eyes, before speaking in unison. "Awful, your roads are shit."

Laughing, the curly haired girl turned towards the house, "Aye, I couldn't agree more. Now come on, mum will be preparing lunch for us."

"Is anyone else here yet?"

Merida glanced behind her for a moment, her eyes on Elsa, "Just Belle, Kristoff and BR. The rest aren't comin'."

Anna started to pout, "Why not?"

"They must not like the idea of helpin' with the calvin'."

"Calving?"

"Aye, we got some highland coos that are fit to burst."

Anna started to jump up and down, her hands clenched near her chest. "Oh my God, oh my God! That sounds so amazing!"

"Sounds messy to me…" Elsa was met with a slightly pissed off stare from her sister. "What?"

* * *

"More company!"

The two sisters were startled when they heard a strong Scottish accent boom through the dark corridors of the farmhouse. Only then for their eyes to burst open at the sight a giant of a man, with the same red, curly hair as Merida.

Pulling the sisters into a bone crunching hug, the man let out a hearty chuckle. "I do love it when Merida has friends around."

Covering her face in shame Merida let out an embarrassed, "Dad…"

Letting go of the girls he smiled, "I'm Fergus and you must be Anna and Elsa."

Elsa nodded, "Yes we are. And thank you for letting us stay."

The blonde winced when Fergus smacked her back, "No need tae thank us, we always welcome anyone who wants to help on the farm and is willin' tae keep Merida out of trouble."

"I don't think anyone can keep Merida out of trouble." Merida shot Elsa a slightly pissed off look.

Fergus' laugh became louder, "Oh I like you!"

"Fergus!" The large man jumped and let a worried look cover his face as he turned to look at his wife. Her hair brunette, long and tied back over how shoulder, much in the way Elsa kept her hair. Elsa's eyes travelled up to see a slight grey streak in her hair, but it suited her, made her seem mature and wise. "Stop annoying the guests and sit down before lunch gets cold."

Fergus bowed his head before shuffling past his wife, "Yes dear."

"You too Merida."

"Yes mum."

The woman strode towards the sisters with a smile on her face. "I apologize for my husband's behaviour. He is – warm tae say the least. I am Elinor, Merida's mother." Before either girls had chance to reply they were escorted into the dining room, "Come, we can't have everyone waiting."

Lunch was nice and simple, but what enjoyable was watching Merida argue with her eight year old, triplet brothers, Harris, Hubert and Hamish. It all started off with a conversation about if you would prefer to have fangs or talons and somehow became a whole argument about who is better, Mew or MewTwo.

Despairing, Elinor sat back in her chair, her fingers rubbing her temples. "You know what?"

Everyone looked up at the older woman, "Why don't you all go outside and have some fun on the horses?"

Anna's ears perked up, "Horses?" She whipped her head to Merida, "You have horses? Can I ride one? Please?"

Sighing, Merida pushed her seat back, "Fine. You can ride one."

* * *

"No way!" Briar crossed her arms and looked away from Merida.

"BR, it's just a horse, it's not gonna eat you or anythin'."

The blonde huffed, "I am not riding a horse, end of."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just – I don't like horses."

Kristoff leant her head over to Anna, whispering, "I thought all posh British people liked horses."

"I know, so did I."

Sighing, Merida nodded in defeat, "Fine, if you don't want tae ride a horse you don't have tae." Her eyes glanced over at a Quad bike in the corner "You can ride that."

"A Quad? I don't know how."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. It's easy." Merida looked over the rest of her friends, "You can pick whichever horse you want."

Anna put her arms up in the air, "Dibs on the big one."

"His name is Angus, and be careful, he's my favourite!"

The taller redhead shrugged her shoulders before running her hands over Angus' neck, "Don't worry Merida, I know how to handle a horse."

"We'll see."

Much to Merida's disappointment, Anna handled Angus well. Merida hoped that Angus would play about a bit, maybe try and buck Anna off as he so often did with strangers, but no, it wasn't to be. He was well behaved and rode well.

"So now what?"

Bringing her arms around Briar's waist, Merida took the blonde's hands, placing them on the handlebars. "Now, you see these?"

"Yes."

"They are the brakes."

"I figured that out myself."

"Good, now – " she placed her hands on top of Briar's, "all you do is carefully twist the handle back and release the brake."

Slowly Briar followed her friends instructions, she was worried at first they were going to zoom off the moment she let got the brake, but Merida was conscious enough to stop it from happening. With a groan from the old machine, the two girls set off, following the horses around the DunBroch's land.

Placing her head on Briar's shoulder, Merida giggled, "See, you're doing it. Not so hard, eh?"

"No, it's – quite enjoyable. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

After a few moments, the redhead slowly removed her hands from Briar's, allowing her friend to take over before placing her hands around her waist. Because she was so short, Merida had difficulty looking over Briar's shoulders, so instead she rested her head on her back, before taking in a deep breath.

* * *

Eventually the sun set over the land, indicating a perfect time for the young adults to create a campfire behind some of the outhouses. Sitting back, Anna leant into Elsa's chest, sighing contently, "This is the life."

Merida looked up at the couple before speaking, "I couldn't agree more. That's why I've chosen not to go back to Uni."

Anna shot up "What?"

Briar turned to look at her curly haired friend who was sitting next to her, "What?"

Pushing a marshmallow on a stick, Merida placed it over the open fire, "I just – I wasn't happy there. I've always wanted tae travel, so that's what I'll do."

Without thinking, Briar placed her hand on Merida's, pulling it to her chest, "You won't forget about us, will you?"

"Nae, I could never forget about you lot. I mean, who could ever forget about a hopeless flirt, an abnormally sexy French woman, an incestuous couple, a sarcastic Greek and her big boyfriend" Merida looked up at Briar with a smile on her face, "And you, my best friend?"

"You're right, we are quiet memorable…but you forgot about Rapunzel."

Merida cringed, "Shit, you're right. Nobody tell her that I left her out!"

With that the gang sat, chatting, eating and watching the fire for the next three hours until everyone went to bed. All except for Merida and Briar who continued to talk through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often feel like listining to 'Celtic Woman' after this chapter. If you've heard anything by 'Celtic Woman' you should look them up.


	29. *Chapter 29*: Chipper

Too tired to walk from the late shift at work, Anna decided the best way to descend to stairs was on her backside. Sitting down she grumbled when each step collided with her already delicate rear. That was one drawback of working in a sleazy bar, she had her backside frequently groped and slapped by drunken men – and the occasional woman.

Remaining still on the bottom step for a moment, Anna listened to Briar happily singing in the kitchen. Gripping the door frame, the redhead pulled herself onto her feet, taking a few steps before watching her friend dance around, happy as Larry.

"Well, someone is chipper today."

Shocked at the sudden voice, the blonde spun on her heels, dropping the fork in her hand. "Anna, I didn't hear you come down." Nodding her head towards to kettle, Briar offered Anna a tea or coffee, which she declined.

Anna's eyes stared at Briar for a few moments, noticing her lack of clothing under her robe she let out a little giggle. "Hmm, I guess you had a companion last night."

Blushing, Briar turned her back, placing freshly cooked egg and toast on a plate. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Smiling, the shorter girl leant against the door frame. "So when are we going to meet this woman? You have been sneaking about for weeks."

"You're not."

Anna was about to protest until she heard a familiar Scottish twang coming from behind, "Mornin'."

With a look of shock on her face, Anna slowly turned, her blue eyes wide open. There stood Merida, smile on her face, wearing only a pair of women's boxers and her hair covering her breasts. "Merida?"

The look of shock turned to one of happiness as Anna darted her looks between the two girls, her body vibrating on the balls of her feet. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Are you two? What? When? Merida…you're not gay are you?"

Shrugging, Merida walked over to Briar, stealing a kiss and slice of toast. "Does it matter if I am?"

"Well no – but, why didn't you tell me?"

"I might not care about what gender I sleep with, but I don't want it announced from the rooftops, which is something you'd do."

Ignoring the obvious insult from her shorter friend, Anna let out a squeal of delight, only to have it turn into a scream when Elsa came out from nowhere, wrapping her arms around her sister. "Shh, it is too early to be this loud."

"Sorry."

Looking up, Elsa stared at an awkward looking Briar and a practically naked Merida in her kitchen. "What's going on here?"

Anna bit her lip before letting out another squeal, "Aurora and Merida are sleeping together!"

Laughing, Elsa brought her hand to her mouth, "Ah, so Merida is the reason Briar spends most of her nights screaming? When did this happen?"

Now realizing she wouldn't get her breakfast anytime soon, Merida stole the plate of food from Briar and proceeded to talk with her mouth full. "When you all came tae the farm."

Crossing her arms, Anna nodded her head encouragingly. "The night of the bonfire, when everyone went tae bed, we stayed up."

Briar interrupted, "We chatted for a couple of hours and next thing we know, we are in Merida's room kissing and I woke up in the morning with her in my arms. From there it kept sort of happening."

Elsa, now slightly confused asked the obvious question, "So you two aren't dating?"

"Nae, just fuckin' like animals."

Cringing at Merida's choice of words, Briar shook her head. "Yes, basically…"

Crossing her arms Elsa looked worriedly at Merida, "What happens when you start travelling?"

Merida shrugged, "Dunno, I guess we'll have tae see." She looked over at Briar with a smile on her face, "But hopefully when I come back and visit she'll have the bed ready for me."

"You know what this means?" The girls looked at Anna who had a naughty glint in her eye, only seen by Elsa. Raising her arms up in the air and swinging her hips, the copper haired sister let out a joking, "Foursome." Which resulted in a slap on the back of the head from Elsa.

"No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected this after the last chapter back when I first read this.


	30. *Chapter 30*: Dildo Darts

Meg shifted her weight in Hercules arms while looking over at the two sisters who were hugging in the same way. Elsa being the little spoon while Anna played with her near white hair, creating numerous tight braids. "Guys, are you sure you don't want to go out? It is a rare Sunday off for you and all you want to do is just sit here and watch fucking X-Factor!"

The two girls piped up at the same time, "We can't go out, we have class and work tomorrow."

The brunette threw her arms in the air, "Fuck, you two are so boring. I mean seriously, you are like an old married couple. Next thing you will think sleep is sexier than sex."

"Anna already thinks that."

The redhead gasped at her sisters comment, "That is not _entirely_ true, I just enjoy sleeping once and a while."

"You fell asleep when I was eating you out last night."

"Whoa, whoa!" Meg threw a cushion at the sisters, "No talking like that, Hercules has sensitive ears."

Elsa looked at Hercules who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, he was enthralled by the TV. "Sure, whatever. But fine, if you want to go out what do you suggest? I am not in the mood to get hammered."

"Oh I have an idea." Meg said with a sly undertone.

* * *

"Bowling?" Elsa didn't look amused.

"What don't you like bowling?"

Anna nudged her sister with her elbow, "It's not that she doesn't like it, it's more that she sucks. Like big style. Seriously, a five year old child could do better than her."

Meg laughed, holding back a snort, "Really? It seems like something you would excel in."

The brunette was met with a slight confused and shocked face, "Why would you think that? It's a stupid sport, the balls are heavy, the pin things are far away and the lanes are abnormally small." Her hands gestured to Anna who was busy putting her shoes on, "And she never lets me keep the barrier up."

"Because that is cheating!"

Elsa glared at her sister, "Whatever!"

Meg, now feeling a little uncomfortable, ushered the sisters towards the lane, "Come on, stop bickering and let's play."

Both Meg and Hercules were surprised with just how bad Elsa was when it came to bowling. They thought Anna was just teasing Elsa, and she would be alright. But honestly, she was terrible. After five goes only one ball went down the lane, knocking one pin, only for it to wobble rather than fall.

Smacking her foot against the floor Elsa let out a frustrated grunt, "Fuck sake!"

Meg laughed before whispering to her boyfriend, "And you call me a sore loser."

"I am not a sore loser!" The blonde took in a deep breath, "I am just – just – Oh fine, I'm a sore loser! But you should see Anna when we play pool, she acts even worse."

Turning her head from the game, ignoring a strike, Anna pouted. "That is so not true."

"Yes it is, you cheat at every opportunity…and still don't win."

Storming forward, Anna poked her sister's chin, "Fine, how about we have a match?"

"Of pool?"

"Yes. Whoever loses becomes the winners bitch for a week."

"One day."

"Three…"

Elsa extended her hand which Anna took, "Deal. Prepare to lose."

"You keep thinking that."

Meg and Hercules watched as the sisters walked to the pool table situated in the bowling alleys bar. The orange haired man looked at his girlfriend, "What have you done?"

"I think I've just ended the world..."

After another five minutes of arguing, Hercules nominated himself to brake for them since they couldn't agree who would do it between themselves. When the game finally started it was intense; Elsa was calculated and slow, using angles and math to pot her balls. While Anna was gung-ho, managing to snooker her sister several times.

Elsa had three balls left while Anna had five, taking in the deep breath the younger girl leant forward to place her cue in place. Taking in another deep breath she paused, readying her angle. And then her plait fell from over her shoulder knocking one of Elsa's balls, moving it minutely.

"You touched my ball!"

Anna stood up, her eyes looking confused, "What? No I didn't."

Elsa pointed at the offending ball, "Yes you did, your plait moved that one."

"Pfft, no it didn't." Anna wasn't convinced.

Hercules looked at Meg while slurping on a mixed slushy, "They really aren't getting on today are they?"

Taking her boyfriend's drink, she took a slurp, "This is what happens when women sync."

"What? Ew…I didn't need to - ew."

The couple's attention was drawn back to the sisters when they heard a crash of pool cues. Looking up they saw the two sisters trying to get each other into a headlock but failing miserably.

"Get off me."

"You get off me first."

"No way, you're a cheat."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Seriously guys, what are you like five?"

Both sisters shouted at the same time, "Keep out of this!"

Meg put her arms in the air, "Gladly."

Anna yelped, "You bit me!"

"It wasn't a bite, it was a nibble."

"Same difference!"

"This is a bite!"

"Elsa!"

Elsa started to grapple her sister, trying to jump on her back while bent forward. Glancing down she smirked, noticing a thong appearing from under the edge of Anna's jeans. Grabbing the light pink fabric, Elsa gave her sister a wedgie. Squealing, without thinking Anna grabbed Elsa's jeans pulling them down to her ankles.

For a few moments the blonde stood there in shock, trying to take in what just happened. Looking down at the fabric on her feet she shouted out, "What the fuck Anna?" Grasping her jeans she pulled them back onto her bony hips. She looked up at Anna who was laughing while trying to sort out her wedgie, "This is not fucking funny."

"Aw come on, it is, just a little bit."

Elsa took a step forward so she was inches away from Anna's face, "No Anna, it's not." Tears started to spill over her eyelids. "You kegged me in the middle of the fucking bowling alley. In what world did you think that would be funny?"

"Elsa…I'm sorry."

She wasn't interested, turning Elsa stormed off towards the toilets, muttering 'fuck' over and over. Standing up, Meg placed her hand on Anna's shoulder, "Nice one."

"I am such an idiot…"

"Yes you are."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh thanks!"

Walking away from Anna, the brunette made her way towards the toilets, "I guess I better fix this because I have a feeling you will make things worse. Herc, keep an eye on her."

The two red heads look at each other awkwardly, this was the first time they had ever spent time alone. "Uh…" Hercules started to rub the back of his neck, "Fancy playing air hockey?"

Anna smiled slyly, "Oh yes."

* * *

Meg jumped on the sink unit, next to Elsa who was sat with her arms around herself. "I guess there isn't any point in me asking how you are… And I know I should probably say how you need to forgive Anna and she didn't mean it and all that shit but – " Meg leant back against the mirror, "Your sister is fucking crazy."

Elsa laughed slightly. "I mean seriously, when we were living together she invented dildo darts."

The blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What the hell?"

"Well, what she did was steal one of the archery targets and set it up at the end of the hallway. What you then do is stand on the other end with a dildo that had a suction cup and throw it. Depending on where it sticks you get different points." Meg laughed, "Anna was actually crazy good at it. I swear, only Anna would be good at throwing fake penises."

"Unfortunately she gets too into games and becomes super competitive."

Meg chuckled, "When Mulan got a bull's-eye Anna flipped and started to play 'Mulan dildo darts'."

Elsa sighed, leaning her head against the tiles, "You should see her play air hockey."

Smacking her hand against her friends back, Meg smiled, "She is an odd one, but she doesn't mean any harm."

"I know…"

"Now come on." Meg jumped off the sink before pulling Elsa off, "Let's get back, I don't like the idea of having Herc looking after Anna for even a few minutes."

Meg had every right to be concerned, when the two girl returned they watched as Hercules and Anna played air hockey. Their eyes darting from side to side as the pluck glided across the table at great speed. Looking at her blue eyed friend, Meg sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have left them alone."

"I suggest you pull Hercules away from the table."

"Why?"

Elsa pointed at her sister who was standing with her legs shoulder width apart and her back bent forward, "Because he is about to get hit in the face."

"What?"

Before Meg had chance to call Hercules to step away from the table, Anna hit the puck with full force. It hit the edge of the table, driving the large piece of plastic into the air before hitting Hercules in the face. With a groan the tall, muscular man fell to the floor clutching his face. "My face!"

Anna kept her eyes on the puck as it fell back onto the table, sliding over to her side. With a gentle tap she encouraged it to go into the opposite goal. Throwing her arms in the air she waggled her hips, "I win!"

Meg looked at Elsa with a look of fear, "We are never going bowling, ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Air Hockey, man how long has it been? Do people even play that anymore?


	31. *Chapter 31*: Graduation

Taking in a deep breath Anna lent against one of the large stone arches inside Lincoln's Cathedral. Just two more people and she would be called forward to collect her degree. She was terrified. _Come on Anna, you can do this. Just walk up there, take the scroll-thingy, salute the old folks on the stand and walk off. Easy. Yeah. Just don't trip._

Her head jerked up when she heard her name being called. Quickly she patted down her deep blue gown and readjusted her cap before striding towards the stage, a smile on her face.

Once walking to the other side of the stage she glanced to the audience and saw Elsa and Briar stood near the back, cheering and waving. Laughing slightly, Anna gave a slight wave before being pulled off the stage my a member off staff in readiness for the next student.

* * *

"Anna!" Rapunzel launched herself onto her cousin, giving her a tight hug. The two girls started to jump up and down in excitement, complimenting on how great they look in their graduation gowns. "I can't believe you got a first, you are so lucky."

"I can't believe you didn't. I mean you are crazy good at art, and the amount of work you put into it."

The blonde girl shrugged, "It's no big deal. To be honest I am more upset that Eugene isn't here."

Anna's face dropped slightly as she rubbed her hand against Rapunzel's back, "His plane still delayed?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, he will be here before you know it."

"Hey guys." The two girls turned to see Elsa walking over, looking very suave in her skin-tight white jeans and loose, sheer, blue shirt. Placing sunglasses on her face to block out the summer sun, she leant in to give Anna a kiss on her forehead. "I am so proud of you." She glanced up at Rapunzel before giving her a quick hug, "You too."

Rapunzel nodded in thanks before Anna spoke, "So what do you think?" She spun on her heel, causing her gown to flare out.

"Very sexy." Elsa grabbed the gown before pulling it open, her eyes taking in Anna's 50s style yellow polka-dot dress. "But this dress is even sexier."

Biting her lip, Anna replied with a low voice, "You should see what I have under this."

Before Elsa had a chance to make a fool of herself from her nervous bumbling's, Briar came over with a smile on her face. "Hey guys, congrats to the both of you. I just heard that the Castle is open for drinks and a bit of food. Are we going in to celebrate?"

The family looked at each other for a moment before all agreeing.

Finding the perfect spot inside the castle, the girls sat back on a grassy hill with a cup of orange juice in her hand. Anna sighed happily. "I can't believe I have graduated."

Elsa put her arm around Anna's sister, "I really am proud of you."

"I know Elsa, you've told me eight times now."

"Well I want to make sure you know about it."

Rapunzel sat on her gown before tucking her legs under her body. "When is everyone else graduating?"

Briar straightened out her beige shirt sleeves before looking at her blonde friend, "Uh, Meg and Hercules are graduating Friday I think."

"So does that mean we are still up for the meal on Saturday?"

"Of course."

Looking over at Briar, and running her fingers through her sisters tied up hair, Elsa spoke up, "Have you heard from Merida recently?"

With a smile on her face Briar nodded, "I have. Last night she told me she was on her way to Norway."

"Next time you talk to her, ask her to say hi to Gerda for us."

Elsa let out a little yelp when Anna batted her cheek, "Elsa, don't be mean."

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"Alright I was, sorry."

Leaning back, Rapunzel closed her eyes enjoying the September sun. Tucking her arms behind her head she let out a happy sigh, "The weather is beautiful."

"I think my girlfriend is much more beautiful than the weather." Recognizing the voice, the blonde opened her eyes to see Eugene sat next to her with a smile on his face. "Hey blondie."

With a squeal Rapunzel threw herself into her boyfriend's arms, giving him a deep kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Rapunzel sat herself on Eugene's lap before straightening out her light pink dress. "I thought you wouldn't be here for another couple of hours."

Eugene smiled, running his fingers through Rapunzel's loosely tied up hair, "They managed to find another plane so we could get here sooner rather than later." He sighed, "Unfortunately I still missed your graduation."

His girlfriend shrugged, "Don't worry about it, you're here now."

Looking up at his friends, the brunette man smiled, "So, how are my ladies doing?"

Briar couldn't help but scoff, "You're ladies? You wish!"

Eugene shrugged, "It was worth a try."

* * *

_Saturday evening_

Meg knocked back a beer before slamming the glass on the table, "So Anna, have you decided what you are doing now you are free from the constraints of University?"

The copper haired girl looked up from her plate of chips, forcing herself to swallow without chewing enough. "Uh, yeah, more Uni."

"What? Are you serious? Come on, you have chance to live your life, do what you want." Her eyes darted to Elsa with a slight smile, "Do who you want."

Anna put her hand up in the air, "I know that, but I am already doing my sister, so that part is sorted. And this is what I want to do."

Kristoff looked up at his friend from the other side of the table, "So are you going to do the Script-writing Masters?"

She nodded, pushing another chip into her mouth, "Yes, I'll be starting in January, it gives me enough time to find a new part-time job."

"Aww." Anna looked over at Meg who seemed sad. "Are you not going to work at the club anymore?"

Anna couldn't hold back a scoff, "No way, it's hard work for shit money and even worse hours, I want something a bit steadier."

The brunette crossed her arms and pouted, which is something unlike her, "But where am I going to get free drinks from?"

"Meg, you don't get free drinks from there…"

"I don't? Well shit, I guess I'm not going back there again."

The group laughed at Megs expensive before Kristoff stood up, almost empty glass in hand. He looked around his friends with a smile on his face, "I would like to propose a toast, and it is best I do it now before Meg forgets to pay for her food and gets us kicked out of here."

"Bite me Bjorgman!"

The blond man laughed before continuing. "Anyway, I would just like to say, these last three years have been some of the best…" He shrugged "and the worst times in my life, but I wouldn't change them for anything. I hope when we move on to the next part of our lives we will remain friends." He raised his glass higher, "To good friends."

The group raised their glasses, repeating Kristoff's words before drinking and going back to their fish and chips.

At the end of the night, after some people were saying their goodbyes and others were being carried home after drinking too much, Anna came up to Kristoff. "What you said was really nice in there."

Kristoff shrugged, "It was nothing."

Anna placed her hand on Kristoff's shoulder, her fingers running across the seams of his jacket. "No honestly, it was. So – what are your plans now you are a master in Zoology?"

Kristoff wasn't entirely sure, so he shrugged again. "Dunno, go back home maybe. I guess I will just see what happens and go where the jobs are." He turned to face the redhead fully, a concerned smile on his face, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course I am." She chirped out happily, "I am going to be doing my Masters part-time so I can earn while I learn. I'll have Elsa and Briar for company." Her eyes looked over to Meg who was being carried home by Hercules, "And Meg hasn't any plans on returning back to Greece, so I will have plenty of people to keep me from driving Elsa nuts."

Laughing, Kristoff placed a small kiss on Anna's head, "Well as long as you are sure. But please Anna, don't forget that if you need anything, phone me, I'll always be ready to listen."

Standing on her toes, Anna leant in to place a friendly kiss on Kristoff's cheek. "Of course." Once back on flat feet her eyes were drawn to Elsa who was leaning against a wall slowly falling asleep, "Now I better get Elsa home before she passes out. I guess she drank a little too much."

"Do you want some help?"

Anna waved her hand at Kristoff while putting her sister's arm over her shoulder, "No, don't worry about it. I'll be fine, the house it only ten minutes away plus I have Aurora to help. Isn't that right?"

Briar, who was sat on a nearby bench, jerked her head up at Anna. Her eyes were glazed over from too much drink. "What?"

"Maybe you can help Aurora get home."

Kristoff nodded before helping the tall, drunk girl to her feet. "Come on Briar, let's get you home."

"No… I don't like penis."

"I wasn't offering my penis."

"Oh…"


	32. *Chapter 32*: Put up with her

Cocking her head, Elsa watched Anna as she sat on the sofa with her legs up to her chest and her eyes fixed on the TV. "It's rude to stare."

"Huh? Oh sorry…it's just –" Elsa leant forward to remove a stray hair hanging from the tip of Anna's button nose. " – you had a hair, it was bugging me. Could you not feel it?"

Shaking her head, Anna turned her gazes away from Elsa and back to the TV. "No."

Looking at her lover, the blonde furrowed her brow when she noticed how unkempt Anna's eyebrows were. "Anna, when was the last time you had your eyebrows waxed?"

_"How did you find him?"_

_"Stringy. But tasty all the same. I shan't be needing dinner."_

Anna shrugged, her eyes still focused on the television rather than Elsa. "I'm not sure, eight weeks? Maybe, why?"

Without saying a word, Elsa put down her cup of coffee and left the living room. Anna watched for a few moments before shrugging again and going back to Doctor Who. Throwing her arms up in the air, the younger girl grunted happily, "Oh yes, got to love a lesbian reptile."

Briar, who was on the other sofa, looked up from her book with a confused look on her face before going back down to reading. "You're an odd one Anna."

"How am I?"

"You find a lizard cool."

"Not cool, sexy."

"That is even worse."

"Oh come on Aurora, have you seen how hot Madame Vastra is? Just watch!"

_"I'm not a trickster."_

_"Doctor?"_

_"I'm a Monk."_

_"Doctor, show yourself!"_

"What's there to watch?" Lifting her head up, the blonde observed the programme for a few moments. "She isn't even in this part."

"Shh, just keep watching! There is a really good bit up soon." Sighing, Briar went back to her book. "Keep your eyes on the screen!"

With a little yelp, Briar slammed her book on her lap and forced her eyes back to the screen before letting out a quiet, "Sorry…"

_"Was I being insensitive again dear? I don't know why you put up with me."_

Briar's face dropped before she let out a knowing chuckle, "Did she – Oh my God! That is brilliant! That tongue!"

"I told you! Vastra is awesome, sassy and sexy!" Anna's attention was brought to the door when she heard Elsa walk through, with glasses on her face and tweezers in her hand. "Speaking of sexy…Elsa, don't you think Madame Vastra is amazing?"

Elsa shrugged slightly, "I suppose."

Noticing the tweezers in Elsa's hand, Anna raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What have you got the tweezers for?"

Without saying a word, Elsa pulled down Anna's legs before straddling her waist. "Ooh, hello…"

"No Anna, I am not here for sex. Now look at me and relax."

"Why?" The redhead let out a yelp when Elsa started to pluck her eyebrows. "Shit, Elsa! That hurts."

Elsa continued, moving as quickly as possible, "If you kept your eyebrows in check this wouldn't hurt so much."

Struggling against her sister, Anna tried to look at Briar, "Aurora, help!"

Scoffing, the blonde sat back, crossed her arms and watched, "No chance, this is too funny."

"Anna, sit still!"

"Not as long as you have the tweezers of doom in your hands!"

"Stop squirming!"

"Never!"

Opting for brute force, Elsa used her free arm to pin Anna's head to the sofa, using the hand to pull the skin taught, while she continued to pluck. With each hair she removed Anna followed it with either 'ow', 'shit' or 'bitch'.

"There, all done." With a smile, Elsa removed herself from her sister's lap. "Now you no longer look like papa."

Groaning, Anna rubbed her now perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Meanie…."

"Yes, but I am a meanie who loves you and can't stand messy eyebrows."

"Next time I get to wax your bikini line and see how you like it!" A snigger from Briar caught Anna's attention. "And you Aurora, you – you – you can no longer watch Doctor Who with me!"

As Anna turned the TV off the blonde laughed and spoke sarcastically, "Oh no, whatever shall I do?"

Picking up the remote, Anna shoved it in her back pocket before grabbing Elsa's hand. "You will now have to listen to us having sex while you have no TV to distract you. Come on Elsa, we have going to have hot angry sex."

"Oohh…I need to pluck your eyebrows more often!"

Briar was left sitting on the sofa for a few moments, staring at the blank television. With a huff she dropped her book on the coffee table before standing up. "Since I'm not getting any, I think I'll go out for a drink."

Before Briar had the chance to leave the house she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up, she watched as Anna walked down, smile on her face and remote in her hand. "Uh – what happened to hot angry sex?"

The redhead just smiled at her friend before making her way into the living room. Briar's attention was then drawn back up the stairs when she heard Elsa shouting from the bedroom, "For fuck sake Anna, untie me!"

Walking up the stairs, Briar slowly crept into Elsa's bedroom. When Elsa's naked body, which had been tied to the headboard, came into view Briar giggled and put her hands against her chest. "Aw bless you."

"I don't know why I put up with her."

Biting her lip, Briar tried to stifle a laugh, "Oh I think I know why."

"What? I don't – what? Never mind, untie me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Anna would do that.


	33. *Chapter 33*: Goodbyes

Before the girls knew it, their University life had fully come to an end. They always knew the day was coming, the day they would be forced to leave the comforts of education. Anna had completed her Masters while Elsa was now a RIBA certified architect and it was time to join the big, wide world.

It was their last day in Lincoln and as a way to celebrate, the sister's enjoyed one last bath together before making the long journey to Spain.

_"Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me, I want to be dirty. Thrill me, chill me..."_

Elsa looked down at her bare breasts that were being squeezed by her sister. "Anna…what are you doing?"

"What? You said to touch you!"

"It was a song!"

Giggling, Anna planted a kiss on her lover's cheek, "I know that."

"You do know you don't need an excuse to grope me right?"

Raising her eyebrow the younger girl scoffed, "Yesterday I tried to grope you and you hit me with a dirty sock."

Dipping her hand in the water, she flicked it in Anna's face. "No Anna, you slapped my backside with the strap-on when I specifically told you nothing goes _up_ there."

"You were bent down, with no clothes on!"

"I was picking up _your_ dirty washing!"

Pouting Anna sat back in the bath, "Alright, fair enough…sorry."

"It's okay."

Moving her hands down to Elsa's stomach, Anna held her tight. "Elsa, do you really think everything will be fine?"

"When?"

"When we are in Spain."

"I'm sure of it."

Turning her head, Elsa kissed Anna deeply. The girls moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance and their hands exploring each other's wet, soft, soapy bodies. Feeling highly aroused, Elsa straddled her sister, water sloshing over the sides of the cast iron bath.

Trails of kisses made their way across Anna's smooth jaw, down to her neck where Elsa bit her lightly. The action forced a groan out of her throat and her hips to buck, trying to rub her center against Elsa. "Fuck, Elsa."

Anna hissed with a mixture of pleasure and pain when Elsa dragged her nails down her stomach, under the water. Playfully, the blonde tugged on the patch of copper curls before dipping her fingers lower.

Flipping her head back, hair falling from a loose bun, Anna swore, loving the feel of pressure when three fingers entered her. Moving her hips in sync with Elsa's thrusts, Anna groaned, her head buried in her neck. "Ah Elsa! Fuck…"

As her words became curses and then turned into animalistic groans, Elsa knew she was close, spurring her to fuck her harder and faster. Lifting her up onto the edge of the bath, Elsa used her spare hand to play with Anna's clit.

Anna could feel the pressure building, begging for release and that is when she felt an unfamiliar sensation in her body. Confused at the feeling, she yelped, pushing Elsa away, only for the movement to tip her over the edge. As the orgasm ripped through she watched as a large amount of liquid left her center.

Feeling embarrassed, Anna clasped her face with her hands, "Oh God, I am so sorry."

Elsa on the other hand felt a sense of achievement, finally, after years of trying she made her sister squirt. Smiling, Elsa removed Anna's hands from her face. "Hey don't worry, its fine."

"Really?" Anna replied sheepishly.

"Yes really. When you found out I squirted did it bother you?"

"No."

"Well then, why should it bother me that you do?" Nodding, Anna bit her lip, only to have it kissed by her sister. "Plus, it's kind of hot."

Suddenly Anna felt overcome with love for her sister; she grabbed her hands, pulling them to her chest as she kissed Elsa's soft, thin lips. Moving her kisses across her jaw, Anna whispered in her ear. "Swap places with me, I want to tongue fuck you 'til you scream."

Without hesitation Elsa moved to where Anna was sat, opening her legs, her center dripping wet with a mixture of bath water and her own want. Two warm hands made their way up her milky thighs, followed by loving kisses.

The smell of desire filled Anna's lungs, and it was intoxicating, she couldn't wait to taste the delicate nectar made just for her. Starting off with kisses, Anna loved the swollen pink center before licking it up Elsa's length with a flat tongue.

_Fuck she tastes good…Even if a bit soapy._

Biting her lip, Elsa rolled her head back while fingering Anna's damp hair, pulling slightly with each jerk. Elsa loved all sex with Anna, but this act she always found much more intimate which caused it to be much more enjoyable.

Pointing her tongue, Anna pushed it into Elsa's center, forcing a groan out of both girls. Thrusting, Anna fucked her sister like this for a couple of minutes before licking her way up to the sensitive bundles of nerves that begged for attention. Taking Elsa's firm backside in her hand, Anna lifted her hips up to run the tip of her tongue across Elsa's clit.

The action spurred a body jerk from the blonde, her knuckle in her mouth to stop her from screaming Anna's name.

Then a knock at the door. "Anna, Elsa?"

_Fuck off Aurora._

Elsa groaned as she let out a quick, "What?" while Anna still focusing on her clit.

"I know you are probably busy…."

Grabbing handfuls of Anna's hair, Elsa spoke. "Yes we are Bri – fuck."

"But Merida will be here with the Van in a few."

"Okay we will – we w – fuck – we will be down in a – shit – minute." Then the orgasm hit without warning. Arching her back Elsa screamed on the top of her lungs, "Fuck, Ah – Anna!"

When the orgasm subsided and pants quietened down Briar was heard shuffling outside the door. "Wow."

Turning her head to the door Elsa barked out a quick, "Fuck off."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Elsa and Anna came down with bags of clothes and belongings to stuff in the back of the van. Elsa ran her fingers across the side of Eilonwy, who she had sold to Merida a few years previous. Sighing she looked over at her friends who were packing the back of the old girl. "Are you sure you are fine with taking us? It is a long journey."

Looking up from Briar who she had been watching earlier, an obvious love struck smile on her face, Merida replied, "Aye, its fine. I'm happy helpin' you out, plus I've always wanted to visit Barcelona." Closing the boot with a grunt the curly haired girl smiled, "Right, that's everything, we better get goin'. I'll do the first four hours."

Briar took hold of Merida's hand, gripping it hard. "Wait."

"What?"

Her eyes glanced down the end of the street. "Just wait."

And there they were, the gang, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, Meg, Hercules and Belle, walking towards the sisters with grins on their faces. Anna took a step forwards before having her hands taken by her cousin, "What – what are you doing here?"

"We couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye and good luck."

_Oh my God, I can't believe it. They must really love us._

"But you all – "

Meg rolled her eyes while taking a drag of her e-cigarette, "Yes, we all came here just to see you go. You owe me big time."

Rapunzel glared at the brunette, "You were the only one who didn't fly here…"

"Whatever."

Running her fingers across Anna's cheeks, Rapunzel sighed, biting her lip to hold back tears. "Are you going to be alright? Barcelona is a big City."

The two sisters glanced at each other, love deep in their blue eyes, "We will be fine, I'm sure of it."

Nodding, the blonde placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. "Text me when you get there."

Kristoff shuffled forward to Elsa, his hand rubbing her back of his neck, "Uh – look after her, please…"

Elsa let out a little chuckle before playfully punching Kristoff in the shoulder. "Of course. And don't forget, you can visit whenever you want."

"Thanks."

After half an hour everyone said their goodbyes, all except for Meg, who was staring at Anna, her hands shaking. Taking a step forward she looked into the shorter woman's eyes. "Meg? Are you okay?"

Looking down Meg sniffed back tears before pulling her best friend into a bone crushing hug. "You can't go, who else am I going to tease without getting slapped?"

Anna chuckled into Meg's shoulder, "I do slap you…"

"I know, but you don't mean it. How am I supposed to spend the days without being facetious towards you?"

Pulling out of Meg's arms, she wiped the tears from her friend's cheeks. "Hey, it will be no different, I promise. We can text, phone, Skype, whatever. I promise."

Now feeling stupid for her little outburst Meg smirked, poking Anna's forehead, "Good, now get going before you miss the ferry."

And with that they were gone, whisked away by Briar and Merida, destination – Barcelona. Sitting in the back on the seat Anna sighed, looking over to Elsa who was sat next to her, eyes fixed on the world driving past her.

Looking down she noticed Elsa gripping her stomach slightly, "Elsa?"

"Hm?" Elsa looked at her sister with a smile.

"Are you okay? Do you want to sit in the front?"

"No no, I'm fine."

"Well you do tend to get carsick when sat in the back."

Scoffing, Elsa turned back to the world beyond the window, "That was one time Anna, and I had eaten too much chocolate cake at the time. I will be fine."

* * *

_An hour later_

"Stop the car!"

"I told you to sit in the front!"

"My fuckin' car!"

"Elsa, are you okay?"


	34. *Chapter 34*: Your Castle

Elsa took a deep breath, scissors in hand, "Anna, are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure, I am too old to have childish hair. Plus I am finding it super-hot, I need a new haircut."

"Only if you are sure."

Anna turned to look at her sister with a glare, "For goodness sake Elsa, just cut my hair."

"Maybe a hairdresser should do it."

"I trust you more than I do a hairdresser." She held up her plaits, shaking them, "Do it."

Elsa sighed, "Fine." She took Anna's plaits in her hand, staring at them. For as long as she remembered, Anna had her hair like this and it felt almost painful to think she wanted to get rid of them. But this what Anna wanted… Elsa took the scissors, cutting the plaits away.

Chin length copper hair fell freely, framing Anna's slightly rounded face perfectly. "See, not so hard was it?"

"I guess not."

Anna looked in the mirror, taking the scissors to even out the ends, "And you nearly did it perfectly." She gave Elsa a quick kiss, "Thank you."

"No problem." Elsa watched as Anna walked out of their small, grey tiled bathroom, her black satin slip being thrown onto the floor, "What are your plans today?"

Her head popped back from the bedroom, hair waving with each movement, "I am going to pick Rapunzel and Eugene up from the airport. They land in an hour."

Elsa sat down on the toilet while brushing her teeth, "Why don't they just take the metro?"

"Because, as you well know this area is a maze, they can get to our metro station just fine, but to find our apartment…they have no chance."

Anna popped back into the bathroom wearing skinny jeans and a loose green, linen shirt. She stopped to look at her sister, "Are you peeing while brushing your teeth?"

"Yes I am."

"That's gross…"

"It's multi-tasking. Plus why else would the toilet and sink be so close?"

Anna shook her head, "And people say I am the weird sister." Grabbing her lipstick, she walked out while Elsa leant over to spit the toothpaste in the sink that was to her left. "Don't forget you have your interview with the architects in half an hour."

"I won't."

Elsa walked out of the bedroom now dressed in black knee length shorts, a blue short sleeved shirt, white scarf made up as a tie and a pair of pumps. "See I am already dressed."

She picked up her portfolio that was sitting by the door, "And see, I have my portfolio already in hand." Her shoulders then slumped, "I don't see why I am doing this, it feels like I am never going to get a job as an Architect."

Anna skipped over giving Elsa a quick kiss, "Elsa, you got a first in your degree, you were top of your class, and your designs are _amazing._ And hey, even if they don't like your portfolio…" She pushed Elsa's face up to look at her. "You have such a strong, commanding presence, the moment you walk in the room they will be _dying_ to hire you. You need to believe in yourself. Alright?"

Elsa nodded, slowly cracking a smile.

 _"_ That's what I like to see, a smile. I'll see you later."

"Sure."

Anna took three steps before she stopped at the door of her apartment, looking back at her sister who was dressed to impress. _You are so beautiful; I wish you had more confidence._

"Don't forget Elsa, tonight I have to be at the class auditions so you will have to entertain the two ruffians for a couple of hours."

"But I have work tonight."

"Well then take them to the bar and give them over-priced drinks with the locals."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Great. Bye."

"Adios."

Once Anna had left Elsa sat herself down on their small IKEA sofa. Her eyes looked around their apartment, it was perfect, two bedrooms, and open kitchen/diner/living room with a small balcony looking onto the Gothic Quarters of Barcelona. Yes the rent was kind of steep and the walls were peeling, but it was home. She took a deep breath taking in the smells and sounds of the busy street below which is being carried through the open balcony door by the warm breeze, for once Elsa was enjoying the heat.

Despite them only being here for two months everything has fallen into place, well almost. Anna has a part-time job in the University helping in the Drama department, how she managed to wangle the job Elsa doesn't know, but it pays well and she enjoys it. It also gives her a chance to look for acting jobs when she has her days off. Elsa hasn't been as lucky with work, only able to get a part-time job at L'Antiquari, a local bar, but she is hopeful that soon she can get a job as an Architect, especially with Anna constantly pushing her.

With a grunt, Elsa pushed herself from the sofa, grabbed her portfolio and rushed out of the apartment. The last thing she wanted was to be late for her interview. Jumping out of the main door, Elsa spun on her heels before walking briskly down the shadowed streets. She was lucky with this interview; the office was only a ten minute walk which meant not having to deal with the Metro, which Elsa hated more than trying to cross the roads.

Pushing a strand of hair from her face, Elsa sat down in the office of her interviewer. He was a large man, with thick black hair and an even thicker goatee. Sitting back in his chair, his fingers thumping together as he glanced through Elsa's thick portfolio. "This is very impressive Elsa."

"Thank you Sir."

The man chuckled before closing her portfolio, letting the pages slam closed with an audible thump. "However…" Elsa felt a lump form in her throat. "Your style isn't quite what we are looking for."

Shifting in her seat, the blonde woman leant forward. "I am not going to disagree, however as you have seen in my portfolio and have read in my references I am a very capable architect who can learn quickly."

Looking up, slightly pissed off brown eyes met with blue. "That might be the case Elsa, but we do not have time to teach you to create buildings in our style."

"You won't need to teach me. All you will have to do is give me access to previous plans and drawings and I will pick it up quickly. I am no child, I don't need my hand holding."

The man thought for a moment before rubbing his goatee, Elsa knew she sounded harsh but she didn't agree with what this man was saying. "How about we talk a bit more about you, rather than your work? Because as you probably know, a portfolio is only part of who you are. So, where do you come from?"

"A little town called Arendelle in Norway."

Picking up her portfolio again, the black haired man flicked through it, "Hmm…I can see the Scandinavian influences through your buildings." Looking back at Elsa, he smiled, "What brought you to Spain?"

"Change."

Nodding, he continued. "You are…twenty five, correct?"

"Uh twenty six."

"twenty six….and are you in a relationship?"

"Yes, I have a partner, but I don't see how this is releva –"

Putting his hand up in order to cut Elsa off, which is something she found very rude, "So are you…planning on having any children anytime soon?"

Elsa bit her lip, "No, I have not discussed such a thing with her."

For a moment Elsa thought her interviewer was considering killing her with the look he gave. "You're partner…is a woman?"

"Yes…" With the way it was going, Elsa thought it was best to keep her mouth shut about it being her sister.

"I see."

With a smile the man stood up, picked up Elsa's portfolio and handed it to her. "Thank you very much for coming to meet with us. We will phone you soon."

In less than two minutes Elsa had been pushed from his office, through the studios and into the street. Elsa was unsure what to do, so she just stood there is shock for five minutes. When her legs finally regained the ability to walk, she slowly made her way back to her apartment.

Sitting down on the sofa, she lent back, her hands on her face and her legs up to her chest. "Fuck!"

* * *

Pouring a glass of wine, Anna looked over at a worried Elsa, "Don't worry about it Elsa, that dick doesn't know what he is talking about."

"I know…" Elsa sighed, crossing her legs, "But I still need a better job, I can't be a bartender for the rest of my life, especially after being in all of this debt."

"We need an Architect. Well my parents do." Rapunzel, who now has short brown hair, sat back on the sofa drinking an ice tea and enjoying little tapas that Elsa had set up. "They want to knock down and rebuild the guest house but have had no luck with the local Architects; the designs are either too expensive or too German."

Elsa laughed, "Too German?"

"Yeah, you saw the house. The reason my parents fell in love with it in the first place was because it reminded them of Norway, and that's what they want, for it to feel like home. So since you are from there, maybe you can come up with something."

Elsa nodded, "Yeah, I'll give them a ring sometime this week and we can sort something out."

Anna sat herself on Elsa's lap, her hand sliding behind her neck, "See, I told you that you'd get a job."

"Anna, I don't have the job yet."

"Oh sure you do, they are family, they can't say no."

Shifting in her seat, Rapunzel gave her cousins a smile while flapping her hand in the air, "Oh, oh, oh, before I forget, you'll never guess what Merida text me the other day."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"She and Briar are moving in together."

Both sisters chirped up at the same time, "No!"

The former blonde nodded, "Yes! Apparently on the journey back to the UK after dropping you off they had a long chat…which probably also involved sex, but never mind that….then they proclaimed their love for each other and are now moving in together."

Anna let out a little squeal in delight, "I am so happy for them! They make such a cute, yet bizarre couple!"

Eugene laughed, rolling his eyes slightly, "Says the girl who is in love with a member of her own family!"

The older sister chuckled before biting her lip. "Speaking of family…" She pulled out an envelope from her back pocket, "This came for us in the post today."

Anna took the envelope and removed a card from inside. On the front was a castle and inside read 'May your new home be your castle' but what grabbed her attention the most was the signature on the bottom. _Gerda._

"Gerda sent this?"

"Yeah." Elsa looked over at Rapunzel who had a smile on her face, "What I am just interested in is how she got our address."

"What? I gave it to my parents, what happens from there is out of my control." Rapunzel let out a little giggle. "I guess this means you are making progress with her."

Anna snuggled further into Elsa, a smile on her face, "Yes it does." She sniffed.

Elsa moved a piece of hair from Anna's face, "Are you crying?"

Burying her head into the nape of Elsa's neck, she nodded, "I am so happy. I mean – I was happy before, being here, with you – in love. Then Rapunzel and Eugene came to visit which made me happier – then hearing about Merida and Aurora – but, but this – this is the icing on the cake."

She sat up wiping her eyes with her hands, smudging her mascara, "I know this doesn't mean she forgives us, but it at least show she cares."

Elsa lifted her hand up to Anna's face, wiping away her tears, "She has always cared Anna, and you know that."

"I know, but, it's just been hard these past few years and getting this card, well it felt like I was able to breathe a sigh a relief for the first time in a long time." She looked at Elsa who had a slight worried look on her face, "And don't worry Elsa, I know we might not ever see her again, or do right by her, but this has helped me."

"I understand…Now, don't you have some auditions to watch and critique?"

"Yes I do." Anna poked Elsa's nose, "And you have to go to work."

"Yeah."

Eugene put his hand up, "What about us two? We are your guests, you can't just leave us."

Elsa looked over at the couple while she removed her scarf and shirt to reveal a casual tank-top, "Oh don't worry, you are coming with me. I'll fix you up with some drinks and you can hang with the locals. We also sell good food." She looked over to Rapunzel, "There is also always a local or two sat there playing guitar or piano."

The blonde girl smiled before pulling herself off the sofa, "It sounds like my kind of place."

Anna laughed, herding the three adults towards the door, "Just wait until you see it. It's dark, cramped and smells like weed."

Eugene laughed, "Just like Merida's bedroom in Lincoln." His eyes started to wiggle while looking at this soon to be cousins.

The two sisters groaned before Elsa spoke, "Eugene, please…don't mention the brownie incident."

"Hey I didn't mention it, you did…But if you must know, I still have the video."

"What?"

Rapunzel slapped her fiancée's shoulder, "Eugene!" She looked back at her cousins, "He is joking, I made sure it was deleted long ago."

"Thank God."

The brunette man started to be pushed towards the door by Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa following closely behind.

When finally Rapunzel and Eugene left through the door Anna stood there, hand on the handle, staring at the card on the table. Elsa wrapped her hand around her sister's waist. "Anna, you okay?"

She looked back a smile on her face. "Never better… You know, it still feels like yesterday that we moved in together. Well not quite yesterday, because yesterday I was groped by that kid on the metro – God, I swear I was so close to slapping him…Sorry, I'm rambling."

Taking in a deep breath her eyes darted around the apartment again. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I can still hear you trying to remember the name of Gattaca."

"Which you still haven't seen by the way."

Elsa shrugged trying to show she wasn't totally bothered about seeing the movie. "I know, just like you haven't seen Frozen."

The younger sister let out a groan, "Don't remind me, I am starting to think I am destined to never watch it."

"I'm sure that's not the case."

Anna took Elsa's hand, "Elsa."

Looking into Anna's eyes, the taller woman smiled, "Yes darling?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything."

The two girls kissed gently before closing the door, locking it shut.


End file.
